


the role he plays

by sparkleshootingstar, yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M, Master & Servant, Pairings May Change, Sibling Incest, Warnings May Change, handmaiden au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleshootingstar/pseuds/sparkleshootingstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: "Listen well. I don't care if you curse, or steal, or if you choose to be a bit lazy sometimes. If you don't know how to do something, you only have to ask, and I will not be angry.However... I will not tolerate lies.Hemay be the master of this house, but you aremypersonal attendant. Never, ever lie to me."-He was supposed to trick him for his own gain. So how...did it turn out like this?
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 40
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot loosely based on the Handmaiden movie.

**Part I**

Nanase Riku was raised to be a liar.

He grew up with the person he simply knew as "Auntie", who raised him alongside other orphans who lost their families in the war that continued to raze through his city till this day. Riku would like to think those children were lucky.

At least, up to a certain point, those children had known their families. Riku's mother died at childbirth, and he never met his father.

Auntie told him she found him floating on a river, nestled in blankets in a small basket. Riku knew the truth, of course. The other children whispered to him that he was found abandoned at Auntie's doorstep, presumably by his own father. Some even told him Auntie found him wandering around the streets as a helpless, abandoned toddler. 

Auntie was a liar. But Riku liked her lies. And soon, Auntie taught him to lie as well. As it turned out, he had quite a talent in it.

He lied with his words at first, then as he grew older and his cute looks became more and more apparent, he lied with his charms. Soon, his hands were as quick as the words from his tongue as he slipped his fingers through people's bags and purses and pockets, to find whatever valuable he could bring home and feed the only family he knew.

It was the beginning of summer, just a day shy of his 18th birthday when Auntie pulled him aside into an empty room where none of the children could hear them.

"The baron is coming today. He said he wanted to talk to you."

"The baron?" Riku blinked in confusion. He knew a lot of barons. Well, "know" was a bit of a stretch. He could barely recall their faces. He did remember their fat wallets, of course. 

"I trust that you're well acquainted with this one. On his better days, he liked to fancy himself as a generous donor and support us for a month or two before he disappears again." Auntie rolled her eyes in distaste. "It's Baron Yaotome. The son, of course. Not the cranky father."

Of course. Baron Yaotome Gaku. Riku knew him quite well, yes.

Now, 'Yaotome' is a very old surname, and one that carried significant prestige and power.

Which makes it feel all the more ironic for Gaku now. His ancestors would be rolling in their graves if they could see what he'd become. His father, though very much alive, was probably just as tormented by the behaviour of his wayward son.

Not that Gaku's necessarily proud of what he'd become, either. 

He'd never meant to get into the business of fraud and trickery - growing up, many would say that he'd always been too straightforward and honest for his own good. The very reason he left in the first place, was because he was disgusted with his father for his dishonest, cutthroat business practices. After one of their many shouting matches, Gaku had stormed out with nothing but a few sparse pieces of luggage, intent on making his own business and proving to his father that things can be done properly, without shady dealings.

That...hadn't worked as planned. He'd gotten swindled out by business partners pretty quickly, and soon was left with only the clothes on his back.

It's been a tough couple of years, but no matter what difficulties he encountered, the one thing Gaku was absolutely  _ not  _ willing to do was crawl back to his father for forgiveness. Then one thing led to another, and...here he was, neck-deep in dealings every bit as shady as what his father had done and with a wealth of connections among the local thieves. His only comfort was that the trail rich bastards he targeted definitely had money to spare.

But still, he's trying to put an end to all that now! Really. And today’s job wasn’t in the pursuit of some noble’s fortune, anyways. 

No, this one…well, he supposes he can call it altruistic. 

(Gaku feels sorry for the boy he's about to fool, but  _ someone  _ has to be selected for the role. And besides, he's not the one who came up with this particular plan.) 

Once outside of the small, modest building, he raps his knuckles swiftly against the door. "Oi, Nanase! Open up - it's me."

Inside the building, Riku flashed Auntie a smile. "It seems that the baron is here earlier than we thought."

Auntie looked disgruntled. "That could only mean he's up to no good." 

"Oh, you don't trust him?"

"I trust him more than his father, but only by a mere margin." Auntie grabbed Riku's shoulder and spun him towards the hallway leading to the main door. "Now, go. Don't keep him waiting." She paused, considering. "Be careful, Riku. He has a tongue more skillful than yours."

"How scandalous!" Riku laughed. "But don't worry, Auntie. I've dealt with him enough to know that."

Auntie scowled but otherwise retreated, leaving Riku alone to look at the door. There was another series of knocks and another call of his name - Baron Yaotome was never the patient guy, Riku thought with amusement.

He smoothed down his outfit and almost skipped his way towards the door. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he smiled to himself.

Baron Yaotome was one of the more interesting barons he'd met. He hoped that this particular visit would bring him just as much excitement to his otherwise monotonous days.

He swung open the door, and as soon Yaotome Gaku came to sight, Riku gave him a winning smile.

"Baron Yaotome," he greeted, "It's been a while." He stepped aside, making a gesture with his hand. "Do come in."

The door swung open to reveal Gaku’s handsome face. "Nanase," Gaku tipped a nod in his direction as he stepped inside, taking off his hat as he went. "It's good to see you again."

The inside of the orphanage is the same as ever, with tattered curtains and chipped, run-down furniture, though he knows there are valuables stuffed in the cracks somewhere. He tried to help this place out when he can, but it can clearly use more funds.

So Gaku gets right to the point. "I have a potential job for you, Nanase," he says, straightforward as always. "It's going to take a while and will require a bit of travel, but I think you'll find the rewards plenty generous."

Pulling a small, black-and-white photograph out of the pocket in his suit, he held it out for Riku to see.

In the photo is a boy with smooth, fair skin and soft, doe-like eyes. His elaborate kimono and jeweled hairpin clearly spoke of wealth, but all the finery paled in contrast to the boy's own stunning beauty. Wisps of white hair framed his lovely face, curling against the nape of his neck as delicate lips curved upwards into a small, subtle smile.

_ “Kujou Tenn,” _ Gaku says, and watches carefully for Riku's reaction. "How much do you know about the Kujou family?"

"Kujou Tenn," Riku echoed, his eyes still on the photograph. He took it from Gaku almost eagerly, his fingers gingerly tracing the outline of Tenn's face. He looked at the photo with an expression akin to wonder, his eyes widening a little.

_ Gosh, he's certainly very pretty. _

"He's a pretty one," Riku repeated, this time out loud. "I didn't think the Kujou family had any children, though. I don't know the details, but isn't the family dying out?"

He had his fair share of networks among the barons and the nobles and all the other important people he chatted up with as he nimbly stole their money from right under their noses. The Kujou family, like Yaotome, was a prominent name where Riku lived.

At the same time, the name was also shrouded in mystery. The members of the said family barely made any public appearances, unlike the rest of the nobles who enjoyed flaunting their wealth and fake show of generosity. Their elusiveness made it hard to have even rumors about them, though the one rumor Riku  _ did  _ hear was that there was a dispute about inheritance due to the lack of a real heir.

He traced Tenn's photo again. Seems like that wasn't really the case, was it?

As Riku observes the boy in the photo, Gaku takes the time to observe  _ him _ . The photo certainly seemed to have caught Riku's interest - and of course, who  _ wouldn’t  _ be interested? Kujou Tenn was beautiful, and even more so in person. Although that isn't his main selling point.

"You're correct that the Kujou family is dying out," Gaku says. He takes the photo back, though he doesn't put it into his pocket just yet. "In more ways than one. They've actually been on the decline for several decades, and are now neither as powerful nor as wealthy as they'd like to pretend."

The situation was quite complicated, really, and digging up info had taken a significant amount of time. If not for his own name and the default connections that came with such a birthright, Gaku doubted he would know at all.

"I'd wager that everything you've heard about the Kujous in recent years are all connected to Zero Inc. That's the business which finally made them  _ relevant _ again, but it doesn't really belong to the Kujous. The  _ real  _ owners," he pauses for dramatic effect, and waves Tenn's photo again. "Are the Nanase family. Unfortunately, the Nanase patriarch died in a freak accident nine years ago. Their young heir was taken in by Kujou Takamasa as his ward, and control of the company subsequently fell into his hands as well."

It's a bit of a freak coincidence that this family had the same surname as Riku, but that surname wasn't an uncommon one. Gaku continues speaking. "It's all temporary, of course. Tenn will turn 18 soon, and Kujou needs to legally enter the Nanase family in order to retain control over the company. He's got a wedding planned for that, you know." This time, his grimace isn't entirely an act. Gaku pauses again, long enough for Riku to digest the onslaught of information. "But the young heir himself is reluctant. The fact is...Tenn's fortune will be up for grabs to whoever wins his hand, and he may just run into the arms of anyone else to avoid marrying his own guardian." He bares a sharp-toothed smile. "So that's where we come in." 

Riku isn’t entirely surprised when the conversation takes such a turn. Auntie warned him that Baron Yaotome is more silver-tongued than he is, and during their few encounters, Riku already has the "privilege" of knowing this fact.

Gaku's lies are sly yet mostly harml ess, keyword being "mostly". His main expertise, however, are not his words, but rather his hands. More specifically, with the things he creates. He could make duplicates of objects look like the real thing and sells them for exorbitant prices. His only saving grace in Riku's book is that some of the money he gets, he gives to the orphanage.

Riku is also not a hypocrite. He's no more innocent than Gaku is.

Still, at the mention of Riku's possible involvement in whatever scheme Gaku has up his sleeves, his hackles rise instinctively in warning. Compared to his father, Gaku's pretty much a saint, but he's proven himself to be a Yaotome through and through.

And Yaotomes bring trouble.

Riku's smile stays, but there is now a slight narrow in his eyes as he looks at the man.

"Before you say anything else," he says slowly, "What's the catch?"

"Don't look so alarmed, Nanase," Gaku raises an eyebrow at the suddenly guarded look in Riku's eyes. "The job I have for you is very simple."

That's not a lie. The tasks required will not be any more difficult or taxing than any of the things Riku does on a day-to-day - if anything, they should be easier. "I want to send you into the Kujou household as Tenn's personal attendant. The last one's already been fired," he shrugs. "And I've made arrangements for you to replace him, recommendation letters and all. Your job is to stay by his side and look after him. You will become his confidant, learn his secrets...and gently persuade him to fall in love while I court him."

He gives Riku an expectant look. "There's quite some time before Kujou's wedding arrangements. If I can convince Tenn to accept my proposal during that time, his inheritance will be as good as mine."

The rumours about Gaku being a ladies' man are largely false, but he can be plenty charming when he tries. And if it still doesn't sound appealing enough...

"There'll be a generous reward, of course. Five percent of liquid cash assets, as well as continuing shares within the company - it'll be more than enough to sustain this orphanage in luxury for decades to come. And for  _ you,  _ personally," Gaku smiles. "I'll give you all of Tenn's personal possessions and jewels. That's worth a fortune, all on its own."

Riku bites his bottom lip as he ruminates on the offer. He'd be lying if he says it's not at all tempting. It's definitely much more than what he's gotten from pickpocketing and tricking people, and the orphanage has seen better days. With more children and babies coming in, this place would need all the support it can get.

And while Riku has no real use of jewelry, Gaku is right. He could sell them for his own personal fortune. Or keep some of them - Riku likes pretty things, after all.

Including the boy in the picture.

There is a sudden twinge in his heart when he remembers Gaku's plan of courting him - a strange jealousy towards the man over a boy he's never even met.

Riku's decided that Kujou Tenn is a dangerous being for being able to entice him from a single picture alone.

"It does sound like an easy enough job," Riku agrees, "And the rewards are promising. I have one more question." He regards Gaku with a careful look. "What will happen to Kujou Tenn after you marry him? I'm not aware you're so eager to settle down, Baron Yaotome."

People marrying for money isn't anything uncommon, but Gaku didn't seem like that type of person. If he was, he would have married any other girl who had thrown themselves towards him, or the ones his father would have arranged for him.

And his intuition isn’t wrong. "I have no desire to be tied down," Gaku responds with a shrug. "My goal is his inheritance, not the boy himself. And, besides..."

He steps to the side, turning his back on Riku and gazing out of the window. "There are rumours that Kujou Tenn is not...mentally well, and that he speaks of seeing ghosts at night. Perhaps he's gone mad from being confined to the estate nearly his whole life - but regardless of the reason, it will not be difficult to commit him to an asylum after an appropriate amount of time has passed."

It's a callous plan.  _ Cruel, _ even, to take advantage of a boy who's already trapped in a rather tragic situation - which is why Gaku doesn't really have the heart to do it at all. Truth to be told, he'd pitied Tenn, and his initial offer had simply been to help him escape with no expectation for payment. Tenn had other thoughts, though, and had been adamant to escape in a way that would not have Kujou chasing after him.

Which is why the plan had evolved a bit since then. But Riku doesn't have to know that.

"So?" he finally turns back to face Riku again. There's a chance that Riku will turn him down out of some concern for the morals of the plan, but Gaku's fairly confident he won't. Here, material pragmaticism far outweighed simply 'doing the right thing,' and Riku's smart enough to know what's really important. "What do you say, Nanase?"

There’s a significant stretch of silence. Riku stares at the man in front of him. Then, his eyes slid to the photo in Gaku's hand, where Tenn's face could still be partially seen.

Such a pretty face - it's a pity that a face like that has to be cruelly deceived, all for money and some luxury in life.

Money and luxury in life that Riku  _ needs _ . He didn't survive this long in a run-down orphanage on pity and good values. He survived by taking and taking and  _ taking. _

Maybe if he's lucky, he'll be able to take some of that pretty boy for himself, before he gives him up for Gaku.

He fixes Gaku with a charming smile.

"Sounds like a good plan. When do I start?"

It's almost midnight now.

Hasn't the new boy arrived ye t?

Standing in front of the hidden peephole on his sliding screen door, Tenn shivers as he waits. It's cold, and very dark - he would have much preferred to at least light his oil lamp, but that would ruin any illusion of him being asleep. So he pulls open the curtains, and settles for letting the dim slivers of moonlight guide his way instead.

Minutes pass, and he shivers again. Tenn's in the middle of blowing on his freezing fingers when he hears footsteps down the hall and he instantly snaps to attention again, peering carefully through the peephole with one eye. The familiar face of the head maid appears first. Then, behind her-

_ Ah...there he is. _

It's hard to tell in the dark, but he thinks the new boy's hair might be red. His face is young, full of a boyish sort of charm - they're probably around the same age. He's cute, really.

Looks like Baron Yaotome had sent exactly what he promised.

He also seems exhausted - and rightfully so. The ride to the estate took hours, and Riku slept through most of it after eating his meager lunch that Auntie packed for him. His departure from the orphanage was relatively not exciting - no one cried or pleaded with him to stay like people would do for heroes in the stories Auntie used to read for him. Instead, he was met with blank stares of the children who surrounded Auntie as she sent him off. Some even looked at him in envy - people come and go from the orphanage all the time, but rarely for such a lucky opportunity of working for a rich noble.

Riku had smiled wryly to himself as he watched the orphanage building fade away into the distance. Lucky, indeed.

The huge building that greets him is imposing, but not as imposing as the stony-faced maid who greets him outside the car, her face shrouded by shadows in the dark of night.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Riku. Na-,"

"Riku will be fine," the maid interrupts briskly, "Come along now."

She walks on ahead without waiting for him to grab his luggage from the car's trunk, to which he did hurriedly. He struggles to catch up to her as she lists all the rooms and places and tasks he needs to familiarize himself with.

As Tenn's personal attendant, he doesn't sleep with the rest of the servants. He gets his own room opposite Tenn's. To call it a "room" is generous - it's no bigger than a closet, really.

"Here's your uniform," the maid says, handing him some folded fabric. A pair of shoes lie on top of it. "You're to wear this every day except your day-offs, or when Tenn-sama says otherwise. Breakfast is served at 8 so make sure he is awake and ready at the dining hall before then."

She fixes him with a steady look. "Your other tasks will be up to Tenn-sama, but make yourself useful around here if he doesn't require you for a time. We have no care for freeloaders." She points to a bell above the Riku's quarter. "If he needs you, you'll know."

He does, because no sooner after he tries to sleep, it rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo ^^
> 
> This fic is originally an rp with a friend and it's a project of some sort that we both love haha. For the sake of keeping spoilers to a minimum, the tags and warnings will be continously updated. If there is specific warning, it'll be added in the beginning note as well.
> 
> I hope you look forward to the story's development~
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and while my friend wishes to remain anon, you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


	2. Chapter 2

Peeking between the cracks, Tenn watches as the head maid begins to list off general tasks, speaking in that stern, brisk manner of hers. It's all very standard stuff, and she's gone before long - leaving only the new boy, who moves to settle in and sleep.

For a moment, Tenn contemplates letting him rest. No doubt, it's been a long day for that boy. 

But what would be the fun in that? He ought to test him.

Sliding the peephole soundlessly shut, Tenn walks back to his own bed, moving slowly so as not to bump into anything in the dark. Laying down among the silken sheets, he takes a moment to savour the warmth before reaching for the eyedrops under his pillow. All it took was two drops in each eye. 

Then he reaches up to the cord above his bed, and pulls it down hard. 

There’s some cursing and fumbling from the other side, before the sound of something crashing to the floor. No one could blame the new boy for making such a racket - he looks like he’d barely had time to slip on his shoes before he bursts through the door of Tenn's room.

"Yes, Tenn-sama -"

Riku’s words are cut off when he takes in the sight in front of him. He sees a shape curled under the blankets on the massive bed in the middle of the room, which shakes ever so slightly. He eyes the windows - the shutters are tightly shut so it couldn't be the cold. He approaches the bed warily, like he would when approaching a frightened animal in the streets.

Except he's not dealing with a stray cat or a wounded puppy. He's dealing with a person.

He couldn't stop the frown from pulling his lips when he hears whimpers from underneath the blankets.

"Tenn-sama, are you...alright?" he whispers quietly. He reaches forward to carefully tug the blankets down.

The first thing he sees is Tenn's face. The first thing he thinks of is,

_ Wow, he's really much prettier than he is in the picture. _

Then, he notices Tenn's red cheeks, streaked with tears. 

With the blankets pulled away, the first thing Tenn catches sight of is Riku’s hair.

It really  _ is _ red. What an extraordinarily beautiful color.

His own mother had had red hair, or so everyone else said. Tenn wouldn't know. He doesn't have a single memory of her, and the photographs had never captured it properly.

The fake tears trail down his face as Tenn lets out a small, pitiful hiccup - he needs to sound authentic, after all. "Jun," he purposefully calls out the last attendant's name, reaching out hazily through the dark for comfort. "Jun, my father, he-"

Then he stops dead and recoils, as if getting a good look at the new boy for the first time. "You're not Jun," Tenn says, and bunches up the blankets close to his chest as if to keep a barrier between them. He lets his hands shake, just a little. "I...I don't know you." 

"I'm not Jun," Riku echoes, "I'm, um, Riku. I'm your new personal attendant."

He feels stupid. What is he doing introducing himself in front of a crying person like this? This isn't the point here. He stands by the bed rather awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"I, ah, heard the bell. And..." He inwardly winces at the way he's struggling with words. He's usually more charming than this. "Are you okay, Tenn-sama? You look frightened." He pauses with a bite of his bottom lip. "Did you have a nightmare? Do you..." 

He gestures vaguely towards himself. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

For a moment, Tenn simply blinks at him with wide eyes as Riku stumbled through his self-introduction awkwardly, clearly at a loss. He seems unexpectedly pure for a person who had accepted a job to dupe someone out of their money, but...Tenn supposed that this _ is  _ what he'd asked for.

Slowly, he nods in response to Riku's question. "I had a bad dream," Tenn murmurs, loosening his grip on the blanket and turning his head to gaze out the window instead. The gigantic cherry tree's branches wave soundlessly in the wind. "Some nights...on full moons, my father always..."

He trails off. It's reasonable that he would not want to share more with someone he'd just met. "I'm sorry to have woken you up, Riku," he says instead. "If you only just arrived today, you must be tired." 

Riku blinks slowly, processing Tenn's words. He looks out the window, following Tenn's gaze, and spots the trees in the distance.

For some reason, Gaku's words come to mind.

_ There are rumors. He speaks of seeing ghosts. _

Ah.

Riku turns back to Tenn again, giving him what he hopes to be a comforting smile. He has lived in a house full of children, who occasionally had their own share of nightmares.

Tenn is not a child - far from it - but he still reminds Riku of his days at the orphanage, gently coaxing a crying child back to sleep.

"If Tenn-sama allows it, I can accompany you for the night. Until you fall asleep?"

The smile he offers is kind and warm. Tenn hesitates for a moment, then slowly nods.

"Until I fall asleep," he agrees, and shifts to make room on the bed.

He doesn't have to move very far - the bed is probably big enough to fit three people if he wants, and there's already a second pillow laid out beside his own. Tenn draws back the blanket, patting at the empty space as an open invitation as he gives Riku a tiny smile.

"Here. You can lay next to me." 

_ Thump. _

Riku gives him a brief stare before internally slapping himself.  _ Get a grip, Nanase. Remember what you're supposed to do. _

He moves to sit on the mattress, before swinging his legs onto the bed and lying down next to Tenn. He could feel the boy's warmth being this close next to him, and he thinks Tenn smells faintly of vanilla. Like an expensive body soap.

He hopes his heart isn't loud enough for Tenn to hear. Trying his best to maintain his expression, or at the very least hoping the darkness is enough to hide any changes, Riku wraps an arm around Tenn's shoulder, coaxing him to tuck himself against Riku's side.

For a moment, he doesn't say a word.

Then, he rolls to his side so that Tenn's head is nearly tucked under his chin while his free hand moves to gently stroke the boy's hair. He starts humming a song - a lullaby Auntie taught him, to which he sang to the rest of the children when they could not sleep. 

Tenn stills. Truth to be told, for a moment, he hadn’t been sure if Riku would get in - it is a very straightforward request, after all, and Tenn would never have made it under normal circumstances. But then, not only does Riku lay down next to him, he also–

Without meaning to, Tenn freezes up. He doesn't like strangers – doesn't even like physical contact much, really – and this is so much  _ more _ than he'd expected. He'd thought that Riku would just lie next to him, maybe pat his back over the blanket, but the other boy had tucked him incredibly tight against his side. They're so close that Tenn can clearly feel his warmth, even past their nightgowns.

_ I don't need thi _ s, Tenn thinks to himself, breathing shallowly, _ I don't _ . After all, it's not as if he's a child. Even when he was young, no one would comfort him like this. Would it ruin the act if he pushed him away right now?

But Riku  _ is _ very gentle, and very warm.

...This is safe, right?

Little by little, the tension drains out of his body and his eyes slide shut, lulled by the melody of Riku's lullaby. The tender motion of fingers stroking his hair are soothing, almost hypnotic, and it isn't long before Tenn's breathing begins to even out. Somehow, he'd fallen asleep next to a person he barely knew.

And without realizing, one of his hands had tangled in the material of Riku's shirt, gripping on tightly even in his sleep.

Morning comes quickly. Riku stands in front of the door to Tenn's room, already decked out in his new uniform. It's a plain combination of black pieces and what sets him aside from the rest of the servants is that he is given a haori of a very light shade of pink - nearly white, like the color of Tenn's hair - to go along with the rest of his outfit.

It is both a welcomed and unwelcomed difference - he's not blind to the looks the other servants gave him earlier this morning when he's getting ready for the day. Doesn't miss the steady gaze of the head maid on him as he makes his way through the halls to wake his master for the day.

But it also reminds him of what he's here to do.

Speaking of his master -

Last night almost seemed like a dream to Riku. Tenn had fallen asleep to his singing and this show of blatant  _ trust  _ is a little staggering to Riku, considering that they just met. Either that, or Tenn is much more naïve than Riku thinks.

A naivety he hopes to take advantage of at the end of the day.

He slaps his cheeks with both hands before taking a breath. He raises a hand and gives a series of loud rapping knocks on the door.

"Tenn-sama, good morning! I am here to help you get ready for breakfast!"

From the other side of the door, Tenn takes a moment to compose himself.

Earlier, he’d woken up alone. He'd expected that, of course. In fact, he would be very alarmed if he'd woken up with Riku in his bed - but still, just thinking about last night's events brought a wave of mortification. He'd seriously fallen asleep to a stranger stroking his hair and singing to him. And he'd slept  _ well _ , all the way until morning.

Tenn buries his face in his hands.

It had to be because he already knew that boy was sent by Gaku. Yes, that must be it - knowing that Riku was working for Gaku, and that he was in control, Tenn had nothing to fear that this boy might be secretly reporting back to  _ Kujou _ . And that provided an extraordinary sense of safety, all on its own.

In any case, it would be beneficial to foster a positive relationship with Riku during his time here. Taking a deep breath, Tenn pushes the blankets aside. "Come in," he says, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed as the door opens to reveal his new attendant.

"Riku," Tenn greets him warmly, looking the boy up and down. In daylight, it's much easier to take in the details. They really do seem to be around the same age, and even the same height to boot. His eyes were bright crimson, like his hair - a truly unusual colour. "It's good to finally meet you properly."

Then he pauses, ducking his head a little sheepishly. "Last night was...not the first impression I'd intended to make. Thank you for staying with me until I fell asleep." 

Riku smiles back at him, inclining his head as a show of respect. "Good morning, Tenn-sama. I hope you had a good sleep last night."

He lifts his head to take another good look at his new master while mentally listing the things he's supposed to do while he's here. Tenn is still in bed, sitting upright on the mattress. Though his messy bed hair hints of a very deep sleep, his eyes - light, like his hair - are clear and awake. Riku finds it a little unfair how this boy still looks very pretty even shortly after waking up.

In any case, he is to attend to Tenn to his day-to-day tasks while hopefully gaining his trust to learn all his secrets and persuade him to accept Gaku's courtship.

Gaku, who is due to arrive at the estate for a "business visit" in about a week. Riku wonders how soon he should start hinting about the baron's intention to Tenn, considering the short window of time he's given to adjust and make his plans.

Before all of that, Riku first has to go about his first task of the day.

Tenn is still looking at him, a subtle smile playing on his lips. Gah. He's really too pretty. Riku isn't sure whether to consider himself lucky or not by this piece of information.

"Breakfast will be served soon," he says, his head turning slightly towards the big wardrobe pushed against the wall, "Shall I help you dress?"

No sooner than he says this, he realizes.

Oh god. He has to help Tenn  _ dress _ .

Blind to his inner turmoil, Tenn raises his arms in a languid, almost cat-like stretch as he gets off the bed, tipping his head back as he enjoys bright rays of morning sunlight. "Yes, please," he says, and steps towards the gigantic wardrobe to pull it open.

Gaku had told him to show Riku his clothing and jewels at every opportunity, and there's no better time than now.  _ It'll secure his commitment to the plan _ , Gaku had said,  _ Or his greed, anyways _ .

The inside of the wardrobe is a kaleidoscope of colours, with rows upon rows of fine clothing ranging from traditional kimonos to more western styles of clothing, all tailor-made and dazzling to the eye.

There's more, of course - in the drawers, the storage, the upper cabinets. But for now, this is enough. Turning back to Riku, Tenn gestures for him to come closer. "Won't you help me pick something?"

"Eh?" Riku blinks in surprise. "Me? Um. Alright, Tenn-sama."

He turns towards the wardrobe where the collection of outfits is waiting for him. The variety of choices and the assortment of colors almost feels dizzying and in some ways, they feel like a mockery to Riku's own plain uniform.

He experimentally pulls at one fabric and his eyes could have bugged out from their sockets when he sees the details that have been crafted onto it. Intricate patterns spun with gold thread decorates the hems and a floral motif of green and blue adorns the body of the kimono he has his hands on. Even the fabric itself feels soft to the touch, yet its heavy material reminds Riku of its undoubtedly high quality.

Even Riku's best outfit back at the orphanage is no match for this. He doesn't even think they're worth comparing.

When he realizes Tenn is still looking at him, probably waiting for him to make his choice, Riku clears his throat, giving him a sheepish look.

"My apologies, Tenn-sama. I was just...at loss for words," he admits.

He looks back at the outfits before sorting through what he hopes to be the least extravagant outfit he could find. If Tenn is to stay at home all day, why bother asking him to wear something that will take ages just to put on?

Meanwhile, Tenn fights back the urge to smirk.

Just as he expected, the extravagance of the wardrobe has Riku openly gawking, staring at the kimono sleeve in his hands as if he didn't know what to do with it. Tenn watches with a sense of satisfaction, though his expression quickly melts into a much sweeter smile when Riku turns back to face him.

"That's alright. Take your time.”

In the end, what Riku settles for is a modern top instead of a kimono - an off-white color of a fabric decorated with laces at the collar and the cuffs. Even this still looks fancy to Riku, but he supposes it's a simple enough look for a noble.

For bottoms, he grabs what seems to be a pair of dress pants, which narrows at the hips.

He shows his choice to Tenn, waiting for his reaction.

"I like it," Tenn says with an approving nod. It's a plus that such simple clothes do not require an assistant to put on. He's glad Riku hadn't tried to select a kimono, which is always a pain to put on and move around in. He rarely wore those outside of formal events, or during the readings.

Which is a different matter altogether. 

"Let's go with that."

Without waiting, he pulls down the sash tying his nighttime yukata together and lays it flat against the bed, before holding out an expectant hand so Riku can give him his shirt. 

Riku nearly drops the clothes in his hands. He couldn't help it. He's _ staring _ .

He didn't expect Tenn to quickly undress the way he did and is suddenly greeted - blessed? assaulted? - with the view of the boy's bare torso, taking in his smooth, unblemished skin. So different from Riku's sun-kissed own, marked with scratches and scars accumulated from over the years.

His eyes travel downwards before he could help it. He thanks his lucky stars that Tenn is wearing pants under that yukata.

He's not sure how he'll react if otherwise. That's a bridge that he's almost afraid to cross.

He hands Tenn the shirt, averting his gaze politely.

"If you don't require my assistance, shall I wait outside til you're done?" he asks, barely able to keep himself from squeaking the words out.

If Gaku or Auntie sees him the way he is now, Riku doesn't doubt that they'll laugh at him. Nanase Riku, always so charming when he wants to be, is barely able to keep his cool around a boy.

Just because he's so goddamn  _ pretty _ . 

Although Riku averts his eyes as he should, it's impossible for Tenn not to notice that hint of stiffness in his voice and posture. Is he shy? That's almost too cute. Tenn has to hold himself back from showing any signs of amusement.

For a moment, he contemplates telling him to stay.

But perhaps he shouldn't tease Riku like that, especially not first thing in the morning. "Yes, that's fine," Tenn dismisses with a wave of his hand. "I'll be just a minute."

True to his word, Tenn dresses quickly and is out of the room soon after, hair combed and fully dressed. "I want to see your letter of recommendation," he comments as he starts down the hall. "But I suppose that can wait until after breakfast. Come along, now."

Down the stairs they go, through the halls that have grown so, so familiar. He'd walked them day after day, year after year. Tenn can hardly remember what his life had been like before he was locked in this accursed place, a gilded cage in all its finery.

And just like every other day, his steps slow as they approach the dining room, containing almost a bit of hesitation as he finally pushes the door open. Sometimes Kujou-san eats with him here, sometimes not - and as always, Tenn hopes this is not one of those days.

Riku, on the other hand, notices the way Tenn slows down a little just before he enters the dining room. He contemplates on asking about it, but the moment he follows the direction of Tenn's gaze, he sees that they're not alone in the dining room.

There is a man seated at the head of the table, reading the newspaper that has been laid flat in front of him. He looks like he should be in his mid-forties, Riku thinks, taking in his slicked back hair, the deep lines on his forehead and his dark green suit, matching the deep purple tie he wears.

The man's gaze lifts the moment they enter, settling onto Tenn almost immediately before his lips lift to form a tiny smile.

"Good morning, Tenn," he greets, "As timely as ever. Good boy." His eyes then slide over to look at Riku. "It must be thanks to your new personal attendant, I'm assuming? I was told you had arrived yesterday."

Riku nods, his movements a little jerky at the surprise of being suddenly addressed.

"Y-yes," he says, moving to stand in full view before bowing, "My name is Riku. I will be under Tenn-sama's care from now on." 

The man's smile turns amused. "If you're under Tenn's care, then technically, you should be under mine as well." His amusement seemingly deepens when Riku looks at him with hesitation and confusion. He turns to Tenn. "Tenn, don't you want to introduce me to him, boy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated as always!


	3. Chapter 3

Tenn inclines his upper body into a slight bow - not overly formal, but plenty respectful. He wonders if Kujou is just eating with him today on a whim, or if there's another reason. They already have a reading session later today - though it's not with an audience, thankfully. Is there something else Kujou wanted?

...He didn't suspect anything, right?

There's no way. Servants came and went all the time, and Kujou himself is seldom involved in their hiring. There should be nothing suspicious about this, but Tenn would be lying if he said it doesn't make him nervous.

He takes his seat across from Kujou, where the silverware had already been set. "Of course," Tenn murmurs, and turns back to look at Riku. "Riku, this is Kujou Takamasa-sama. He's the master of this estate, as well as...my legal guardian.”

And he'll be his  _ husband _ in a few months, if Tenn didn't find a way to leave before then. 

Meanwhile, Riku peeks at Kujou from underneath his lashes. So t _ his _ is Kujou Takamasa. Riku has heard his name a few times whispered from the lips of nobles but he had never seen his face. 

Until now of course.

If this man is Tenn's guardian, then according to Gaku, he should also be the one who planned to marry Tenn to secure his inheritance. Riku tries his best to not let his disgust show. 

Kujou should at  _ least  _ be a few decades older than Tenn. He's old enough to qualify as Tenn's dad, even. The idea of Tenn being forced to tie himself to this person could have made Riku visibly recoil if it weren't for the fact that he was already informed of this fact beforehand.

Of course, Gaku's whole plan of doing the same to Tenn just for his money isn't any better, but at least Gaku doesn't look like he's on his death bed either.

Riku bows again - to hide his face in case his expression betrays him, rather than to show respect itself.

"Please forgive my rudeness and ignorance, Kujou-sama. I did not realize."

"No matter," he hears Kujou say in an airy voice, "You may be at ease."

By the time Riku straightens his back, Kujou is already getting up from his chair.

"I hope you don't mind me eating before you, Tenn," says Kujou, "I have urgent business to attend this morning."

Riku just realized that unlike Tenn, there had been no plates set in front of Kujou.

Kujou smiles meaningfully at Tenn as he stands by the doorway.

"But I'll see you this afternoon for our usual session."

Riku furrows his brows.

_ Session? _

"Of course not, Kujou-san. I know you're very busy,” he hears Tenn say. He is unaware of the rush of relief Tenn felt he realizes Kujou had no plates laid out before him, and he won't need to spend any more time with his guardian than is strictly necessary. Tenn offers him a pleasant, well-practiced smile. "Have a good day. I shall see you this afternoon."

His smile fades as soon as the door clicks closed after Kujou. Tenn's shoulders slump and he seems to deflate slightly, staring down at his plate as another maid enters in with plates of pickled vegetables, grilled fish and a rolled egg omelette. She leaves just as quickly, after setting down a small bowl of rice and miso soup in front of Tenn as well. Tenn doesn't move to eat immediately, a small frown settling over his face.

It's impossible to be in a good mood after being reminded of their impending afternoon session.

"...Kujou-san has arranged for us to be wed, you know?" he blurts out, almost without meaning to. After dealing with it on his own for so long, it feels good to be able to tell  _ someone,  _ and Tenn knows that the walls of this room are thick enough that no idle servants should be able to overhear them from the outside. "I haven't set foot outside of this estate since I was nine years old. And I will be here, for the rest of my life."

He sinks into another brief period of silence, then abruptly shakes his head and moves to sit up straight again. "Come sit with me, Riku," Tenn says, quickly changing the subject and gesturing at the empty seat laid out beside him with a tone of slightly forced cheer. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Riku hesitates.

"Yes," he ends up saying, "I did have breakfast, Tenn-sama."

He did have breakfast - along with the rest of the servants who resolutely ignored him. He sat alone at the edge of the long table with no one to talk to, and had trained his gaze onto his meal of fish and rice while he tried his best to ignore the whispers around him. 

The haori around him felt like both a source of comfort and a heavy burden.

When he got up to leave the servants' dining space, he had found his shoes soaked through with water.

Riku shifts where he stands. Tenn has yet to notice, thankfully. Hopefully he won't.

He doesn't really respond to Tenn's admission either. Partly because he already knows. He also doesn't know if anything he says would make things better.

"But I'll accompany you while you eat, Tenn-sama," he says hurriedly, sitting next to him, "You also wanted to see my recommendation letter, right?"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a brown envelope. A letter written by Yaotome Gaku himself. He slides it towards Tenn.

The pause before Riku answers is not lost on Tenn. The other servants must not have been kind to Riku - most were firmly under the head maid's influence, after all, and by extension Kujou's. The senior staff had all been at this house for longer than Tenn himself, and many of them had taken part in his discipline when he was a child.

These servants hadn't liked Tenn, so of course they would hate Riku even more.

For now, he will leave them be. Tenn accepts the letter, flipping it open and scanning it quickly. The first thing he notices is the welcomingly familiar name, signed at the bottom.  _ Yaotome Gaku. _ Next, the letter's contents. It mostly consists of things Tenn already knows like Riku's name, rehashing instructions for him to show Riku his jewels and clothes, as well as the fact that Gaku himself will be coming to visit in a few days. The truly interesting parts are where Gaku speaks briefly of Riku's background in the orphanage, but frustratingly enough, he glosses over it without much detail. Tenn supposes that Gaku might not know much, either.

_ Don't worry about this letter, _ is what Gaku ends with.  _ Riku doesn't know how to read, so you just have to keep it a secret from the other staff.  _

So the boy is illiterate.

Tenn gives a thoughtful hum, and looks up at Riku out of the corner of his eye. "I see that this letter is from your previous master, Honda-sama." Giving a small sigh, he places it back onto the table in front of Riku, and picks up a cup of tea instead. "Read the rest to me. I always get a _ terrible _ headache on the days when I have a session scheduled with Kujou-san..."

Riku balks at the request. 

"R-read it, Tenn-sama?"

He reaches for the letter from Tenn, trying to keep his hands from shaking. Gaku had read the letter out loud for him so he could memorize it if it ever comes to this, but truth to be told, Riku had wished it didn't.

Clearly, luck isn't on his side.

He swallows, looking at the letter with an intense expression, almost willing the lines on the paper to make sense to him. The complicated combinations of strokes and lines mean that the letter is written entirely in kanji and Riku instantly knows that his extremely limited comprehension of even hiragana characters won't get him very far. Won't get him anywhere, really.

"Um, then, I'll begin." Riku clears his throat in an effort to calm his nerves. "Dear honorable Kujou Tenn-sama, with this letter I entrust to you my former employee Riku-san. He has been working with me for a long time so..." Riku pauses, panicking when he could feel his memory failing him already. "I t-trust that he will do an excellent job in your service. I always believe a master and a servant are a pair of spoon and fork - ah,".

It's more than clear, from the way panic flits across Riku's face, that Gaku had been right about him being illiterate. Tenn can tell him to stop now before the boy embarrasses himself, and take the letter back.

He doesn't. Instead, he watches with raised brows as Riku fumbles through the recitation, not even making it two lines in before messing up and trailing off with a look of dismay. It's kind of adorable, to be honest - Tenn has to hold himself back from showing any thinly-veiled amusement.

He watches as Riku bites his lips, his nerves obviously going haywire. "Ah- was it a pair of chopsticks...?" Riku sneaks a glance at Tenn, his heart sinking in dismay when he sees the boy still looking at him. His heart is beating wildly in his chest.

With shaking hands, he thrusts the letter towards Tenn, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"M-my apologies, Tenn-sama," he fumbles, "I...I cannot read."

His words hang heavily in the air. Unbeknownst to Riku, Tenn’s lips twitch upwards.

"You've worked for such a distinguished family, yet you cannot read?" he slowly takes the letter back, and lets Riku stew in panic for a few moments longer before sighing. "Well, that's fine - I don't mind, really. Raise your head."

He waits for Riku to oblige before continuing, adopting a much more serious expression this time. "Listen well, Riku. I don't care if you curse, or steal, or if you choose to be a bit lazy sometimes. If you don't know how to do something, you only have to ask, and I will not be angry.  _ However... _ "

Tenn looks directly at him with narrowed eyes. "I will not tolerate lies. Kujou-san may be the master of this house, but you are  _ my  _ personal attendant. Never,  _ ever _ lie to me."

_ Never, ever lie to me. _

Those are his words, and yet, that is the very same promise Riku is sure that he'll break at a moment's notice. Hell, he's probably breaking it at this very moment. His very existence in this household is for the reason of deceit, and to change that now would put all plans to waste.

But Tenn musn't know that. He  _ shouldn’t  _ have to know that. Riku gives him his sweetest smile and changes his expression into what he hopes to be a look filled with reverence and adoration.

After all, Kujou Tenn is just another of the long line of nobles he will deceive. He shouldn't have to be any different.

"Of course, Tenn-sama. You have my word," he lies, effectively breaking his promise already.

Tenn smiles back. It's a meaningless promise, really, when they're both lying to each other right now. But as long as Riku doesn't lie to him for  _ Kujou,  _ then it's enough. Satisfied, Tenn, finally turns to eat his breakfast.

As Tenn eats his breakfast in relative silence, Riku busies himself with recounting Tenn's schedule for the day. Like the head maid had reminded him, Riku's tasks depend on what Tenn gives him and if Tenn doesn't have anything for him to do, he is to help around the estate. The idea of having to spend time with the rest of the servants who clearly didn't like him sends another sinking feeling in his stomach.

He has a feeling it will be a very  _ long  _ stay.

"By the way, Tenn-sama. I was informed you have a reading session with Kujou-sama today. Kujou-sama mentioned it too, didn't he? Should I accompany you?"

Curiously, Tenn’s shoulders slump at the mention of his guardian’s name. "No, Kujou-san prefers for our sessions to be conducted in private. You cannot accompany me, though I wish..." Tenn sighs, setting down his chopsticks on his half-finished bowl of rice. He finishes his cup of tea before standing up again. "Let's go back. I will show you where everything is in my room, and you can spend your time however you wish while I'm gone-"

Upon standing up, though, he catches a glimpse of something unusual. "Why are your shoes wet, Riku? Did you fall somewhere?"

Riku internally winces at the question. Well, there goes Riku's hopes of Tenn not noticing his wet shoes. He gives a sheepish laugh, putting on a look of embarrassment.

"I stepped on a puddle before -"

He stops his words when he realizes the promise he made to Tenn literally minutes ago. One he said he'll break at a moment's notice. Yet, Riku also remembers that he's supposed to gain Tenn's trust and he can't do that without giving  _ something _ in return.

Besides, Tenn did say...he's allowed to do anything he wanted. Feeling a little petty, he trails off and shakes his head.

"I found them like this after having my breakfast," he mutters, his expression slipping into a mild displeasure.

While it pleases Tenn to see Riku stop in the middle of that lie and revise his words, hearing the reason brings a tiny frown onto his face.

"The other staff are giving you trouble." It's not a question. Tenn knew that they probably won't like Riku, but to have them resort to nasty pranks on the very first day is a bit much. Left unchecked, it'll just get worse as time goes on, and it won't do to have rampant bullying here. "I'll take care of it," he decides, and gives Riku an earnest look. "Tell me if anything like that happens again, okay?"

It is that earnesty that leaves Riku a little flabbergasted. In response, Riku quickly smiles back at his master. "Not to worry, Tenn-sama! Worse things could happen. Haha!"

He coughs loudly, suddenly noticing the awkward shift in the air. Wanting more than to shift the attention away from him, he gestures widely to the door.

"You said you wanted to show me your room? That would be wonderful. At least I'll know where things should be if I'm tasked to clean it."

And he'll know where things will be when they'll eventually become his possessions once all of this is over.

To his relief, Tenn merely nods. After breakfast, he leads the way back to his room and, once inside, goes straight for the shoe cabinet. "Let's get you something dry to wear." Just like the wardrobe, there are rows upon rows of shoes here, more than a person should probably ever need in their lifetime. Tenn bends down, scanning for something more comfortable. Riku would move around a lot more than him during the day, so none of that fancy, stiff stuff...

In the end, what he picks out are a pair of black oxford shoes with padding around the heels. They don't quite match with the rest of Riku's uniform, but it won't hurt his feet even if he walks around all day. "Here, try these," Tenn offers. "I hope they fit you. If not, I'll get the maids to fetch something else."

Riku takes the shoes from Tenn's hand, uncertainty dancing on his features. Genuine uncertainty this time, like he's unsure of what to do with the object in his hands.

"I can't accept these," Riku protests, "What if I damage them?"

The shoes look every bit as expensive as the rest of the things in Tenn's collection and he's afraid that even by touching them he'll mar their perfection somehow.

"I'll be fine in these, Tenn-sama, really!" he insists, referring to his damp shoes. They're uncomfortable, but Riku's dealt with worse."They'll dry soon. I can bear with them."

Still clutching the shoes, he tries to give them back to Tenn, but looks at the boy in confusion when there are no attempts from him in taking them back. "...Tenn-sama?"

"Take them," Tenn insists, just as stubbornly. "I want you to be comfortable. Having cold feet is no good - what if you get sick?"

He really couldn't care less about the shoes - honestly, he's not even sure if he had ever  _ worn _ that particular pair, and certainly wouldn't miss it from his cabinet. Plus, this act of giving would be in line with Gaku's instructions, as well as a potential way to earn Riku's favour. That's simply the practical thing to do. He'll have a more pleasant time if his attendant genuinely liked him, after all.

(And, well...wet shoes  _ are _ awfully uncomfortable. He wouldn't want Riku to have to walk around like that.)

"Just think of it as my gift to you." Ignoring any further protests, Tenn shoves the shoes firmly back into Riku's hands and points to the nearby chair. "Have a seat, now. I'll help you put it on."

Riku finds himself obeying, sitting on the chair with the shoes still in his hands. His eyes widen when Tenn moves to kneel in front of him, his hands reaching for the shoes from Riku. Their skin brushed against one another's for a brief moment.

Tenn's skin feels warm. Either that or Riku is colder than he originally thought.

"Tenn-sama, please don't -" He is cut off with a touch of Tenn's hand on his ankle - the gesture meaningful in a way that Riku couldn't quite understand.

He watches in silence as Tenn takes off his wet shoes from his feet, placing them on the floor before reaching for the shoes lent to Riku. He swallows when Tenn's hand grabs hold of one of his feet to slide the shoe onto it, his fingers ghosting over Riku's skin with deliberate slowness.

He thinks it's deliberate, at least. Either way, this entire gesture is driving Riku crazy. He sits obediently on the chair, his silence not matching the rapid beating of his heart.

Oh  _ god _ . He could see Tenn's nape from here. Such a vulnerable body part - exposed for Riku's wandering eyes to see.

If anyone, it should be him doing this to Tenn. Tenn's the master here. And yet here he is, doing a task more suited for a servant.

It is uncomfortable as it is thrilling.

(Riku also decided he is not as sane as he liked to fancy himself as.)

Tenn’s slim, graceful fingers continue to skim across Riku's skin as he removes the wet cloth shoes provided to the servants, sliding on the dry leather instead. Riku feels freezing cold, and he’s trembling just a little. A brief peek up showed that Riku's entire body had gone rigid, as if he's been holding his breath at Tenn's every touch. Tenn ducks his head again, hiding the grin playing at the edge of his lips.

Riku's  _ flustered _ . And not just from the material price of the shoe itself.

By the time both shoes were fitted on him, Riku finds himself breathless like he had undergone something arduous. He probably did.

"T-Thank you, Tenn-sama," he stammers, looking at his feet.

The shoes do look nice at least. Though he's not sure they're worth going through  _ that _ ordeal.

"You're welcome," Tenn takes his time tying the laces together before rocking back on his heels and giving Riku a satisfied smile. "It looks lovely on you. Not to mention a perfect fit, too."

A cage this estate may be, but living here really has spoiled him - it's been a long time since Tenn's had the chance to  _ do _ something for someone. To look after them a little.

When he last did something like this, it had been for Haruka.

This is not the same, but it invoked a faintly nostalgic feeling nonetheless. Rising back to his feet, he shuts the shoe cabinet and beckons for Riku to stand up. "Come, and I'll show you everything else now."

Together, they go through the drawers and dressers together. There's a dizzying assortment of clothes, but also various accessories and jewels stowed away in tiny boxes. The only area Tenn avoids showing Riku are some of the cabinets at the very top. The clothes stored up there are very rarely used, not to mention...

...Well, he'd rather Riku  _ not _ find the thick, knotted rope he had stowed away in one of the boxes up there.

Before he knew it, the time for his reading session with Kujou had arrived. "I should go soon," Tenn says, somewhat reluctantly. "The session will take an hour, so...come fetch me when it's over, okay?" 

Sometimes, if no interruptions came, Kujou would make it carry on for longer. He gives Riku an imploring gaze. "Don't peek in the room. But knock after an hour, sharp."

Riku sends Tenn off at the entrance towards another wing of the giant manor - he had wanted to accompany him at least until wherever the reading session is at, but Tenn had insisted he should go alone. Not wanting to push it, Riku holds back from asking again and obediently lets him leave without him.

Gaku had mentioned that Tenn liked reading - "All nobles fancied themselves a reader," Gaku had said, flipping through one of the books stored away at the orphanage library, "But Tenn is the noble who likes reading the most, and the riches among the nobles who loved to read," - but if it warranted an entire session of it with his guardian, along with some kind of feeling of secrecy that Riku couldn't shake off, he finds himself curious of what kind of readings Tenn does so often.

Maybe he'll ask. Or maybe not. He's not sure it matters, but Gaku did say he should learn Tenn's secrets, so it's a thought that stays in his head as he walks back to Tenn's room. He closes the door behind him after making sure no one is in sight before turning with a determined expression.

He may be illiterate, but his visual memory is excellent. He remembers exactly where the pieces of clothing and accessories that caught his eyes the most and he makes a beeline towards his favorite one.

He pulls one of the many drawers open and rummages through it, before he takes a velvet box.

Inside it is a pair of earrings - bright red rubies adorned with diamonds that shine brightly in the light. He holds it to his ears, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

The red matches his hair and eyes, yet the earring's beauty holds out on its own.

"Oh," he says to himself, "The hour's nearly up. I should go."

He rushes towards the direction where Tenn went, following his visual memory of the path the boy took. It leads him to a wooden screen door. He leans forward, already hearing Tenn's voice drifting softly from inside.

By the time he remembers he shouldn't peek, the door is already open and the first thing he sees is a snake.

He shrieks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the slimy man makes an appearance!


	4. Chapter 4

How long has it been? Surely, almost an hour...

Tenn chances a glance at Kujou over the rim of his book, but as usual, Kujou's expression gives nothing away. This room does not have a clock, and Kujou keeps time with the pocket watch in his pocket - although sheer practice has made Tenn fairly good at estimating the amount of time passed, he can never be sure.

Well, even if an hour had passed already, he can't simply request to leave anyways. He'll just have to trust that Riku will fetch him on time.

Just as Tenn proceeds with the next passage, his own voice is drowned by the sound of a piercing shriek. Tenn startles, almost knocking his book over, and turns to see Riku standing petrified at the door right before the snake statue. 

That fool had pushed the door open without knocking.

Leaping to his feet, Tenn dashes to the small lever on the side of the wall and pulls it down. There's a loud  _ clang  _ as metal bars close in from either side just in front of Riku, serving as another barrier past the simple wooden screens. 

"You mustn't pass that point!" he snaps at Riku, then turns back to Kujou and throws his body down in a deep bow. "Forgive me, Kujou-san. I did not give him proper instructions."

Kujou only flips to the next page of his book, looking only very vaguely annoyed at the intrusion than any real anger.

"I'm certain he won't forget now," he says, unconcerned. He takes out his pocket watch and flips it open. "It's been an hour. You may go, I suppose." He gives Tenn a slow smile filled with meaning. "You've done well today, Tenn."

The tension in Tenn's shoulders loosen slightly, filled with relief. "Thank you, Kujou-san," he dips his head again. Years ago, Kujou's smile and tone would have made him shudder. Now, he barely bats an eye, and merely moves to pull the lever back up. "I'm glad to have met your expectations."

Riku, as he is sprawled awkwardly on the floor staring at the snake statue, involuntarily shivers at the words. For some reason, the way Kujou says them unsettles him greatly.

They feel...leery.

He doesn't have the time to ponder upon it when he hears the metal bars lifting themselves from the ground and a shuffling of footsteps coming towards him.

A hand presents itself in front of his face. When he looks up, he sees Tenn, looking at him with a mixture of exhaustion and displeasure.

He gulps. Right. He messed up.

"I deeply apologize, Tenn-sama," he says ruefully, moving to sink into bow on the floor despite the hand offered to him, "I was careless."

Tenn pulls his hand back and simply starts to walk down the hall. "Yes, you were extremely careless," he agrees in a flat, clipped tone. "Now get up already. I've no wish to linger here."

Tenn doesn't slow his pace nor make any particular effort to wait for Riku as he walks away from the library, but he expects that the other boy will scramble after him soon enough. "When I give you such simple instructions, I expect them to be followed," he continues. "Do  _ not  _ do that again. Kujou-san is not always in such a forgiving mood."

"Yes, Tenn-sama..." Riku mumbles, after scrambling to his feet to follow him. He sneaks a peek at his master as they walk side by side. Tenn doesn't  _ seem _ angry despite the obvious flatness in his tone, but Riku would rather not take the risk.

He glances back at the room behind them, which fades into the background with each step they take. 

He doesn't need Tenn's warning to know that that is a place he's not sure he'll willingly return to. A room where just being near it sends an unpleasant prickling feeling under his skin.

Tenn had requested for a bath after lunch, and after preparing it for him and averting his gaze politely when Tenn undresses and sinks into the water, Riku now sits on the stool as he pours some liquid into the water.

Bathing after his sessions with Kujou had become a habit, over the years. He'd always felt so dirty afterwards, somehow tainted even though all he'd done is sit and read, that he'd never felt right unless he could wash himself immediately after.

"I've had experience in playing around with scents," Riku explains as he does his work, "A good combination can relax the body." He pauses, seizing his chance. "Sometimes, an appropriate use of scents can also increase one's appeal."

He turns his attention back to the bottles on the tray, not daring to look at Tenn's reaction just yet. 

"I heard...from the other servants that Baron Yaotome has...intentions to court you, Tenn-sama," he begins, "Perhaps, what I said might be useful for when he comes to visit?"

Tenn would've liked to just sit and enjoy the moment in silence, but Riku seems to have picked this moment to bring up Gaku's impending visit. Unnecessary, really, but Tenn supposes he should play along.

Gaku had instructed him not to appear to fall too easily. That's a good thing - Tenn thinks he might not be able to keep a straight face if he has to play the part of a swooning maiden, falling in love at first sight.

"Baron Yaotome..." he cracks an eye open, giving Riku a curious look. "I don't know about that. I've only met him once before, very briefly, and gossip among the servants is rarely reliable. In any case, if he is to court me, shouldn't  _ be _ be the one to make himself appealing to me?"

He sinks a little deeper into the water, letting several moments pass before adding, almost in an afterthought. "Though I might consider it, if he can really take me away from here..."

Meanwhile, Riku bites back a smile. 

"Perhaps you're right, Tenn-sama," he agrees, "But a man can be left vulnerable if he's in a good mood. A little teasing here and there and he'll spill all his secrets to you."

Riku would know, after all. He had utilized this little talent of his in most of his pursuits - even the most stony-faced stone-hearted person couldn't resist Riku's manipulation into getting them to relax.

He looks back at Tenn, his smile subduing a little. "I happen to know Baron Yaotome as more than an acquaintance.”

"Oh?" Tenn perks up, feigning interest. "You know Baron Yaotome personally? What kind of a person is he?"

He doesn't ask for details about  _ how _ Riku had come to know the Gaku, glossing over the fact like the naïve, sheltered little noble he's supposed to be.

Riku licks his bottom lip unconsciously. "Not very well to consider him as a friend, but I have an idea of what kind of character he is." He leaves the answer vague - toeing between the line of not lying to Tenn to what hides beneath Gaku's mask and not putting a wedge in their plans when they've barely begun.

“I know that he's not the type to want to marry. If he did, he would have done it a long time ago,” he continues before he begrudgingly admits, "With a handsome face like his, I don't doubt he already has his own list of suitors."

"But if he really does want to court you, then perhaps I could help...speed things along?"

It's bold of him to say this, considering it's technically his first day on the job, but he has only so much time. He should jump at every opportunity.

He takes a bottle filled with vanilla extract - the scent Tenn had the first time they met. He puts a drop on the underside of his wrist before bringing it towards Tenn's bare throat. He doesn't touch the skin just yet in fear of overstepping boundaries.

But the temptation is real. Especially with Tenn looking at him with curious eyes, his face framed with wet locks of hair.

"Like this," he murmurs, "It would be more than enough to catch a person's attention."

Though Riku’s motives behind this so-called tip are clear, seeing Riku trying his best like this, even on his first day of the job...

It makes Tenn want to tease Riku a little. 

Taking Riku's hand gently between his own, Tenn raises it slightly in front of his face so he may take in the pleasant scent of vanilla. His fingers linger over the back of Riku's hand, trailing around the curve of his wrist.

"You're right," Tenn murmurs. "It's very sweet."

He sits up a little straighter, exposing pale, milky shoulders. "You seem to know a lot about this, Riku," Tenn continues. His lips pout slightly, forming the very image of innocent curiosity. The bathwater ripples with every movement and he leans forward until the water level is only halfway up his chest, leaving the rest bare. "Tell me, then...what else should I do to catch a man's attention?"

Riku involuntarily swallows.

Tenn is teasing him.

He  _ has  _ to be. Riku couldn't possibly think of any other reason for the way Tenn leans forward, baring more than he should in front of a person he barely knows, and the way his fingers never seem to leave Riku's skin as he continues to hold Riku's wrist.

  
  


"I've worked for many masters and mistresses in the past," he says evenly, "Though I never had the chance to use it for myself, I do know a thing or two about these things. For example -,"

He is pushing it. He knows he is. But if he wants Tenn to respond accordingly to Gaku's future advances, he'll have to teach him as early as he can.

He uses his free hand to lightly brush Tenn's hair from his eyes. 

"When your eyes meet, it is in a man's nature to follow wherever your gaze lands next. You may break it by looking away, or you may even direct him towards your intention."

He holds Tenn's gaze, finding some triumph when Tenn doesn't break eye contact. He flits his gaze to their joint hands before his gaze travels to Tenn's face again.

He lets it drop, to look at his lips.

"There are other ways to let a man know your intentions," he whispers, "Without ever needing to use words. The moment you catch his attention just by looking at him, you're already in the advantage, Tenn-sama."

He lifts his gaze and finds that their eyes do not immediately meet. 

It makes his own lips go dry when he realizes why.

Whatever Tenn had expected, it isn't  _ this. _

When Riku's gaze drops, so had Tenn's. It's almost impossible to look away. Tenn's become hyper aware of just how  _ close _ Riku is now - the warmth of their intertwined fingers, the intimate whispers, the intensity in his eyes...

It takes him several moments to realize what he's done and he visibly jumps, jerking back to awareness. But it's too late. Riku is already looking straight at him again, and this time the flush that spreads across Tenn's face isn't entirely an act.

"I-I shall have to remember this for later." Tenn isn't entirely proud of the way he stutters, but it's taking everything he has not to jerk away and retreat back under the warm water. His heart is beating wildly, fluttering like a caged bird that's about to leap out of his chest as he struggles to settle back into his fake persona. "For...for the baron."

"For the baron," Riku repeats with a nod. 

He turns around, pretending to busy himself with the bottles and the towels. He touches his cheeks - they don't feel warm, so he's most probably not flushing. That's good.

Tenn  _ does _ flush, ducking his head bashfully, and it brings about a sense of thrill through him. If he looked pretty before, the blush on his cheeks only proves to make him even  _ prettier _ . 

_ For the baron _ . The words that Tenn said brings forth another feeling inside of Riku, almost chasing away the initial feeling of happiness. It's a feeling he doesn't dare to name - not if he wants to bring the plans to fruition.

"For the baron," he mutters quietly enough that he doesn't think Tenn could hear him, the words serving as a reminder.

The baron who, as promised, arrives a few days later.

Riku watches with barely-concealed amusement as the female servants all lined up at the main entrance, whispering and giggling to themselves as a car drives up towards the building. It seems that Gaku's popularity reached even to the Kujou estate. Riku resists to roll his eyes.

Tenn stands beside him, looking elegant in his kimono with his hair pinned with a jeweled clip. The kimono isn't as extravagant as the ones he'd seen in the closet, but it symbolizes Tenn's title and prestige as a young noble well enough. 

Kujou Takamasa is nowhere in sight.

"Is Kujou-sama not coming to greet the baron?" he whispers to Tenn, watching as the car door swing open.

"Kujou-san has business matters to attend to," Tenn whispers back, his gaze fixed firmly on the car as it drives up to the gates. "I think it's better this way."

After all, it's best for Kujou to pay relatively little attention to Gaku. If things got serious, he might see Gaku as a threat, and their plan would fall to shambles.

They don’t have to wait much longer before Yaotome Gaku steps out, looking sharp in a sleek, well-pressed suit. Tenn’s urge to roll his eyes increases when the servants gave a cheerful greeting, bowing deep as Gaku makes their way towards him. Riku bows along, more interested in Gaku's shoes than the man himself.

It's actually quite nice to see Gaku again, though Tenn tries not to smirk as the chorus of servant girls hurry to greet him. Gaku stops to return their greetings before finally coming to a stop in front of them. He more or less ignores Riku, gaze focused on Tenn. Taking off his hat, he sweeps it to his chest in a deep bow.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kujou-san," in a single smooth motion, he takes Tenn's wrist and presses a kiss to the back of his hand. "You've become even more lovely than I remember."

_ Laying it on a bit thick, isn't he? _ Not to mention that Gaku should know he  _ hates  _ being referred to with Kujou's surname - but with Riku present, Tenn supposes they must not appear to be  _ too _ familiar. 

"Thank you, baron Yaotome," he responds demurely. "Just Tenn is fine."

"Tenn, then."

"Kujou-sama is preoccupied today, and he expresses regret at being unable to greet you in person," Tenn continues. "But he will join us for dinner. In the meantime, would you like to get settled in first?"

Gaku smiles down at him. "You've read my mind."

"In that case, my attendant will show you to your room." Riku will have to talk to Gaku later anyways, so he may as well save them the time - hopefully Riku will read this as Tenn's attempt to get him to collect some info about a would-be suitor. Tenn gestures for Riku to take Gaku's bags. "Go on, Riku."

In any case, he has his  _ own  _ matters to attend to while Riku refamiliarizes himself with Gaku.

Riku watches Tenn depart before taking Gaku’s bags as instructed, making an annoyed sound at the weight of them. Is the baron planning to  _ move _ here? Geez. With no one to watch them, he drops all pretenses of politeness and turns to Gaku with a smile, which drips with fake sweetness.

"I'll take you to your room, baron Yaotome-sama."

The walk to the guestroom is mostly quiet and once they reach their destination, Riku drops the bags with a huff before whirling onto Gaku. 

"God, I hope you have a plan that will sweep Tenn-sama off his feet quickly," he says, knowing full well that his tone makes his words sound like a complaint, "He's more innocent at love than you think."

Just this morning while he's preparing Tenn to meet Gaku, he had mentioned off-handedly his previous suggestion regarding adding something to the bath with some scents he knows by chance that Gaku likes. Tenn had fluttered his eyelashes demurely while expressing reluctance and shyness at the idea - like Riku had suggested something scandalous.

Scandalous and thrilling.

He gives Gaku a once-over. Why are the Gods granting a man like him an angel like Tenn? It's not fair.

"What, you're  _ that  _ eager to get rid of him?" Once inside the safety of the guestroom and away from prying ears, Gaku drops the pretense as well, raising a brow at Riku. "Was Tenn hard to look after or something? I guess nobles like him all tend to be demanding and spoiled."

Tenn is neither demanding nor spoiled. He is sharp and focused, and that's worse.

"Besides, games of love take  _ patience _ ." Gaku crouches down, shifting things around inside his bag as he searches for the small jewelry box he'd brought. "Though if he's as innocent as you say, then it won't take long at all. I'll shower him with gifts," he tosses the box at Riku. "Loving words, promises of devotion and protection...and soon, we'll be rid of him."

Kujou's the real danger, here, and he'll have to straddle a fine line tonight while the three of them have dinner. But that's nothing Riku has to worry about. "Anyways, I hope you have something useful to tell me after spending almost a week here," Gaku continues. "What kind of things does he like? Is he receptive to being courted?"

Riku crosses his arms, flopping onto the giant bed. He sinks readily onto the mattress, relishing in its softness. He wouldn't be able to do this with Tenn - well, except for that first night but that's a different story.

That memory brings a fuzzy feeling in his chest and he fights the urge to smile like a fool.

"I would say so," he replies, "I was teaching him some techniques he should use on you during the courting process and he blushed like a tomato."

A cute tomato.

"Which  _ by the way _ ." He gives Gaku a look. "You best appreciate my efforts. If Tenn-sama is doing his best to catch your attention, you better give him that attention. I'm not used to dealing with someone as innocent as he is. It's...difficult."

Difficult to maintain his control, he means. In all honesty, watching Tenn being shy at the prospect of being courted is like a breath of fresh air. He usually looks so guarded otherwise, especially if his guardian - and future husband if things go wrong - is around. 

If Gaku lets all of that go to waste, Riku would be more disappointed at the idea of Tenn being let down than the plan falling apart.

"You're a so-called ladies' man, aren't you? Prove it then." He jerks his chin upwards haughtily. "I look forward to seeing you sweeping Tenn-sama off his feet."

Unbeknownst to Riku, Gaku is having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Tenn,  _ innocent _ ? He's the furthest thing from innocent, considering the kind of materials he's had to read for an audience - despite lacking access to the outside world, Tenn is not naive. Gaku will never forget the intent, calculating gaze Tenn had given him the first time he'd proposed this plan.

"I appreciate your efforts plenty," Gaku dismisses with a wave of his hand. "Have some faith in me, Riku. I'll have Tenn wrapped around my finger before long."

'Starting' with their dinner in a few hours. "For tonight, get him to wear something you won't miss later. I'm going to give him some wine, get him tipsy..." Gaku shrugs. "And for future reference: when I say the words 'fully ripe,' that'll be the signal for you to leave the two of us alone. Got it?"

Riku curls his upper lip in distaste. "Your taste has certainly grown worse since we last met, baron." He jumps off the mattress and stalks across the room. He stabs a finger on Gaku's chest, giving him a heated glare. "I'm only going along with this for the money. But  _ god _ , I don't know what women see in you."

He leaves the room unceremoniously, refraining himself from slamming the door and drawing unnecessary attention. He marches down the hallway, exhaling loudly to calm himself down. 

When he spots Tenn, he finds him standing in the gardens with several female servants in front of him. He has an uncharacteristic look of cold fury on his face, so much that it’s almost shocking. Come to think of it, Tenn had looked annoyed from the moment they stood together in front of the main entrance with the rest of the servants. 

A dark satisfaction runs through him. He wishes Gaku luck for having to handle that later.

It had taken him a while to figure out exactly  _ who _ among the other servants had been the ones to give Riku trouble, and Tenn had been itching to deal with them already. Sending him to Gaku had proven to be an excellent opportunity - he's just about done when he catches sight of Riku's familiar pink haori out of the corner of his eye, approaching from the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Get out of my sight," he says while Riku is still too far away to hear. "If you do  _ anything _ to Riku again, I will know. And I'll make you regret the day you'd chosen to come work here in the first place."

As the other servants scramble to leave, Tenn takes a deep breath and turns to face Riku with a much more pleasant expression. Curiously, Riku seems to be in a bit of a bad mood himself.

"How did it go, Riku? Was the baron comfortable with his accommodations?" Then Tenn pauses, tilting his head with a look of confusion that isn't entirely fake. "You look...irritated. Did something happen?"

"Nothing, Tenn-sama," Riku hurriedly says, "I-I was just nervous meeting the baron again. I wondered if he remembers me after all this time." He gives him a nervous laughter, hoping that it masks his lie effectively enough that Tenn doesn't question it.

But the thought stayed in his head throughout the day regardless, and by the time evening draws near and Tenn had just gotten out from the bath, Riku finds himself staring blankly at the bed, too distracted to notice Tenn approaching him.

The outfit he had chosen for Tenn to wear is made from a material of a deep purple velvet, which has a high collar and a narrowed hip before the material flares out again from the back. A dress pants is laid flat next to it and in his hands are a pair of heeled-shoes. 

Such dark colors, yet Riku knows instantly Tenn would look lovely in it. Gaku had told him to pick something Tenn won't miss, because it'll probably be given to Riku later on, but his hands moved on their own and picked the clothes that Riku knows won't suit him, but would for Tenn.

Gaku has plans for tonight, and if his choice of keywords isn't any indication...

He  _ really _ doesn't want to know how  _ exactly _ Tenn will end up losing these clothes. And he doesn't even know why he feels this way.

He is so deep in his thoughts that by the time he realizes Tenn is looking at him, he lets out a surprised yelp.

"T-Tenn-sama! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were done," he stammers. 

"You've been awfully preoccupied today," Tenn notes, but doesn't try to push the topic any more. He can always ask Gaku about it later. 

Riku's discomfort is painfully obvious. Tenn thinks that even if he hadn't been aware of the plan in the first place, he would surely have noticed it anyways on the sheer account of how  _ distracted _ Riku is for the rest of the day. He doesn't even notice until Tenn is right in front of him, fresh out of the bath and clad in only a thin robe.

Stripping off the robe, he reaches for the clothes that Riku had laid out for him.

The colours are unusually dark choices, but he trusted Riku's fashion sense enough to know that the clothes will suit him well. After getting dressed, he combs his hair, and looks himself over one last time in the mirror.

Just as he thought, the outfit Riku picked out had been very nice, after all.

Whatever Riku had put in the bathtub for him smell very good, too. Tenn raised his wrist, breathing in that subtle scent of vanilla, then peered at Riku again. "You're sure that this is what baron Yaotome likes?" he wonders, in a tone perfectly torn between bashful uncertainty and the anxious excitement of someone anticipating romance for the very first time. Tenn holds out the same wrist to Riku. "Do you think I smell good, too?"

Truthfully, he'd like to know what kind of scents  _ Riku  _ liked...

Riku fastens the last accessory into Tenn's hair - a pin adorned with amethysts, another piece of jewelry that Riku had his eyes on - before he nods.

"I think you smell..." _ Desirable. _ "...Lovely," he finishes lamely, his smile tight. Looking at Tenn's reflection in the mirror, the very same smile softens just a bit. "As lovely as you look, Tenn-sama. I-If I may be so bold," he quickly adds, "Baron Yaotome will be smitten."

He accompanies Tenn out of the room, trailing a little bit behind him as they walk together towards the dining hall. Tenn's steps don't slow this time, though perhaps it's because of Gaku, who waits by the giant doors leading to the hall. The baron's face lights up at the sight of Tenn.

Riku fights the urge to roll his eyes. Or vomit. Or both.

_ Think of the money. Think of the orphanage. Think of yourself, Nanase Riku. _

He pats Tenn's back, giving the boy an encouraging smile.

"Good luck," he says softly.

To who, Riku couldn't quite be certain.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Gaku holds out a hand, smiling when Tenn takes it. "You look breathtaking tonight, Tenn."

With his back to Riku, Tenn doesn't bother smiling back. He simply raises an eyebrow at Gaku, though he keeps his voice bashful and sweet. "Thank you, baron. You look very dashing, yourself."

Together, they step into the dining hall.

Kujou-san is already seated, and Gaku moves to greet him first. Tenn remains silent while they exchange pleasantries, and is relieved when dinner passes without incident. It seems that Gaku had managed to fabricate a business reason for him to be here as well, and although Tenn fears that Gaku's intentions to court him might already have reached Kujou through the servants' whispers, Kujou doesn't probe about the matter. Either he still doesn't know (doubtful), or he doesn't yet care.

Frustratingly, Gaku keeps pushing wine onto him throughout the night. Tenn isn't overly fond of its taste, and he  _ knows _ he doesn't have an especially good tolerance - by the time dinner has concluded, with Kujou excusing himself and leaving the two of them alone, Tenn can feel the flush radiating from his face, and his hands are a little unsteady as he sets down the cup.

_ "Why _ do you keep doing that?" With Kujou gone, he finally drops all pretenses and levels Gaku with an unsteady glare. "If you wanted to drink, you could've just drank with Kujou-san."

"I told Riku that I was going to get you tipsy, and I wasn't sure if you could convincingly fake it."

That's...fair. Tenn isn't sure if he could fake it, either. "I had things I wanted to ask you, though," he complains. "What did you say to Riku this afternoon? He looked unhappy when he came back to me."

"He seemed a bit peeved, towards the end," Gaku admits. "I was talking about the signal for him to leave us alone, but he got huffy at me. I think...he might have been unhappy about what I planned to do to you."

_ That couldn't be. _ Riku was very much in on the plan, after all. "Oh, that's rich."

"Riku's a good boy, deep down." Gaku pauses slightly before continuing. "In any case, he  _ did _ urge for me to seduce you quickly. So we're going to give him something to look at tonight."

They linger in the dining room for far longer than is necessary and, on the few occasions when the servants peak in, it isn't hard to feign being deep into conversation. Gaku summarizes his plans for the next couple of days including the hike he wanted them to take, as well as his intentions to sit in to Tenn's art classes and other activities - then, before leaving, he pushes another two glasses of wine onto Tenn.

"For authenticity," he insists.

Tenn  _ is _ admittedly a little dizzy, so he half-leans on him as they make their way back to his room. When they get close, Gaku stops.

"Remember when I said we'll give Riku something to look at?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll make a sound, and he'll come get you - bear with me and play along, okay?"

The cool air is almost welcoming when Gaku unbuttons his high collar and pulls it down, so Tenn doesn't protest. He jumps a bit when they round the corner and Gaku pushes him against the wall, though, making a  _ thud _ loud enough that surely it'll catch Riku's attention.

"Play along," Gaku hisses. "This is hard for me, too."

An arm encircles his waist, while Gaku's other hand drifts down his backside, lingering at his thighs. Tenn's own hands fly up, awkwardly grasping at Gaku's shirt, and he doesn't have to fake the startled squeak when Gaku noses past his open collar to nip at his neck.

Is Riku really going to see this? Tenn wriggles a little, turning to look in the direction of his bedroom. Riku better not have gone to sleep already, or anything like that - god forbid he put up with this, only for nothing to come out of it.

Far across the hall and around the corner, Riku was lying on his bed in his closet of a room, staring at the ceiling contemplating his life, when he hears a loud 'thud' coming from the outside.

He sits up abruptly before swinging his legs off the bed and sliding the door open. He's curious about the sound and if he has to stay in this room for a minute longer, he's worried he might fall asleep or go stir-crazy.

Besides, the dinner should be done by now, right? He ought to go check.

Fixing his clothes and making sure he looks presentable, he walks down the hallway, keeping an eye out for any other servants. Not even halfway to the dining room, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees them.

Gaku has Tenn pressed up against the wall, his hands wandering around Tenn's body as he nuzzles his throat. At one point, his hand even massaged Tenn's backside, eliciting a squeak from the latter.

Riku stands frozen and then,

Gaku catches his eyes. His lips moved.

_ Fully ripe. _

Riku should leave them alone. If things go well, he doesn't doubt Tenn will be seduced at the fastest by the end of tomorrow. And yet-

There's no mistaking from the deep flush on Tenn's cheeks and his half-lidded gaze that he is more than just tipsy.

He smells not vanilla, but alcohol in the air.

His body moves on its own, grabbing hold of Tenn's hand to pull him away.

"Tenn-sama should retire soon, baron Yaotome," Riku says quietly, looking everywhere but Gaku.

Tenn staggers as he's suddenly pulled away, bracing himself half against the wall, and half against the Riku to keep from losing his balance. Riku's presence is solid and steady - without even realizing it, Tenn finds himself relaxing a little.

However, Gaku looks far from happy as he purses his lips at Riku. "The night is still young," he tries. "I'm sure Tenn will tell me if he's tired."

Briefly, he catches Tenn's eyes and gives a minuscule nod.  _ This is far enough. _

"Oh," Tenn leans more heavily onto Riku, faking a small, breathless giggle. "Oh, I don't know. I'm a little dizzy. I don't think I'll be very good co...com..." he stumbles over the word, "I won't be very good company."

"Nonsense. Every moment spent with you is a delight, Tenn," Gaku smiles charmingly at him, reaching out to brush a lock of hair behind his ear. "In that case, I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight, and sleep well."

"Goodnight, Gaku."

He must  _ really _ be drunk, because he uses Gaku's first name without thinking. It should be okay if they're supposed to look like they're getting closer, right? Tenn waves goodbye, and watches as Gaku disappears around the corner. Then he turns, clinging to Riku and allowing his forehead to rest briefly upon his shoulder.

"Riku...can we go back? I'm...really, I feel quite dizzy..."

Supporting Tenn, Riku helps him walk back to his room. Once there, he helps Tenn to lie on his bed, his feet dangling over the mattress.

Riku doesn't say a word to him, busying himself with taking off Tenn's shoes and entertaining his thoughts.

Why did he pull Tenn away? This wasn't part of the plan. Tenn was  _ supposed _ to be seduced and though Gaku's methods were less than savory, it would have been effective and Riku could have escaped this place with money in his hands sooner than anticipated if he just let Gaku do whatever he wanted with Tenn.

And yet,

Something about the entire situation felt... _ wrong. _

He might have to talk to Gaku about this if he ever has the chance. But for now, he should help Tenn change into a suitable outfit for sleep.

"Tenn-sama, pardon me," he says, helping Tenn to sit back up again. The smell of alcohol hits him full force, making him wrinkle his nose. How much did Tenn drink?

His eyes wander automatically to the unbuttoned collar and his gaze freezes at the sight of Tenn's exposed throat - now marked with what looked like a bite mark.

He curls his fingers into a fist and resolutely looks away.

"I'm sorry....if I interrupted anything, Tenn-sama," he speaks quietly, "I'm-" He swallows, trying to force the words out, "Did my advice help? Did you catch his attention?"

The answer should be obvious but Riku desperately needed to think about anything but the kiss mark on Tenn's neck - a blossoming purple stain on his pale skin that feels like a mockery.

Mocking him for a job well done.

"It worked, Riku. It was just as you said." Tenn answers with a giggle. He can't help it - that just seemed like such a  _ silly _ question to ask, after Riku had caught them red-handed in the hall. "I c...certainly had his attention back there, right? You weren't interrupting anything, though. Gaku was a bit...well, I don't know what he..." It's getting a little difficult to keep his thoughts in line, with what he could and couldn't say. Tenn furrowed his brows. "What he wanted to do."

At the very least, he thought Gaku would've waited until they were closer to the bedroom to pull what he did. What if another servant had walked in on that?

Throughout all of this, Riku seemed intent on not looking at him. It stirs an unfamiliar feeling of frustration within Tenn - first all that distraction earlier, and now this odd, standoffish behaviour? Why is Riku behaving so strangely?

Tenn decides that he doesn't like it.

"Why won't you look at me?" he blurts out before he can stop himself. Reaching forward, Tenn wraps both hands around Riku's arm and tries to tug him back closer. "Hey, Riku...if I take your advice," he cups the other boy's face, forcing him to turn his way. "Will I have your attention, too?"

Riku doesn't expect Tenn to suddenly pull his arm and force him to look at him. His face is suddenly much too close - close enough that he could see the redness of his cheeks in detail, and his dilated pupils. The smell of alcohol is much more intense now but underneath all of that -

Riku could still detect it. The very faint smell of vanilla, barely standing out from the strong smell of liquor.

Tenn feels really warm. Riku could feel his body heat even through the thick velvet material of his clothes, and his eyes wandered to Tenn's exposed skin - his collarbones, a small part of his chest, the elegant arch of his throat.

"Tenn-sama..." Riku swallows heavily, his lips dry, "You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

And yet, Riku can't bring himself to shrug Tenn off.

_ You don't need to do all that to capture my attention. _

He doesn't say those words out loud. Instead, Riku takes in Tenn's pretty features - his slightly clouded gaze, the bridge of his nose.

The pout of his lips.

When he catches himself, he quickly looks up to meet Tenn's gaze.

Only they  _ don't _ meet. He feels his breath catch when he realizes Tenn's eyes are somewhere else.

Tenn decides that maybe he _ is _ drunk. But that's okay, because it's the only reason why he's allowed himself to go this far - just for tonight, Tenn can let go of his inhibitions loose a little. Even if it won't matter tomorrow morning.

Especially if it won't matter tomorrow morning.

"Riku's been so kind to me." Perhaps this is why they call alcohol liquid courage - or rather, recklessness. Once he starts speaking, it's easy to just keep going. Half-truths mixed together with the lies, all tumbling out all at once until he can scarcely tell them apart himself. "You sang for me, you looked after me, you even came to get me just now...since you arrived, I haven't been as lonely. I want your attention, too."

Even if it's all fake, he'd had someone to talk to and confide in for the past week. Tenn doesn't want to ever go back to the way it was before.

It's just like that time before, in the bath. Riku's proximity, his warmth, his  _ presence _ ...it's all so very enticing. Tenn's gaze drops again and he begins to lean forward, almost unbidden.

Riku's so close. He only has to lean forward a little more, if Riku would let him...

_ There are many ways you can let a man know of your intentions, without ever needing to use words.  _

Riku’s words are coming back to bite him, in ways he would have never expected. He should push him away - that's not the whole point of the plan. Tenn's supposed to fall for Gaku. Even if it's because of the alcohol, Riku shouldn't push his boundaries. There are other ways to gain his trust. To gain his favor. To get Tenn to like him -

And oh how he  _ yearns _ for Tenn to like him.

Despite the gears moving in his head, his body seems to have a mind of its own. He leans forward as well, his eyes sliding shut involuntarily as their faces move closer and closer. He could feel Tenn's breath wash over his face. Could almost  _ taste _ the alcohol on his tongue.

Their lips brush against one another in a very chaste kiss.

Tenn's eyes flutter closed, content to enjoy the soft, chaste touch and Riku's gentle warmth. It’s a chasteness that lasts for a split second before Riku's hands shot up to bury themselves in Tenn's hair as he pushes his weight against Tenn to deepen the kiss. Tenn's the one who's drunk, and yet it's Riku who fails to keep his control.

When he feels his lips being parted, his eyes snap open - his entire mind goes to a complete halt. Like he's being struck by lightning, he pushes Tenn away - a little too forcefully that it sends Tenn fumbling back onto the mattress. He covers his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at Tenn in horror.

"M-my apologies, Tenn-sama!" he wails, "I-I...I'll take my leave!"

Without waiting for a response, he bolts out of the room. He practically shoves himself into his tiny quarters before roughly sliding the door shut behind him. Without even changing his clothes or taking off his shoes, he lies on his back and squeezes his eyes shut.

He could still taste the alcohol on his tongue as his heart continues to beat rapidly, a faint scent of vanilla lingering on his skin.

Back on the bed, Tenn blinks up at the ceiling, stunned and overcome with a renewed sense of dizziness. By the time he recovers enough to sit back up, Riku's long gone.

With a sigh, Tenn flops back onto his pillow.

"...Is this how it feels to get rejected?"

Self-consciously, he traces a finger along his bottom lip. It had been his first  _ real _ kiss - Riku had tasted slightly sweet, intoxicating almost, and Tenn found himself immediately wanting more. It's plain to see that Riku had wanted more, too, _ more _ that Tenn had been eager to give. Why'd he have to chicken out?

His gaze drifts up to the cord above his bed and, for a moment, Tenn contemplates calling Riku back. Then he sighs and rolls over, pulling the blanket over himself.

Better not. The last thing he wanted to do is scare Riku away. Tenn isn't in the mood to think too hard about it, either, with how his dizziness only seemed to get worse with every passing moment.

He falls asleep like that, still half-dressed in his day clothes and makeup not entirely removed. 

When Riku wakes up that morning, not realizing when he had fallen asleep, he is immediately overwhelmed by the feeling of wanting to crawl into a hole and die.

"Riku, you idiot," he hisses to himself before muffling his screams with his pillow. Of all the things he could have done, why did he have to  _ kiss _ Tenn? That's Gaku's role! He's here to steer Tenn towards the baron, not reel him in towards himself.

And Tenn had been drunk, too. That made matters worse. He had scowled at Gaku for implying unpleasant things towards Tenn - in the end, he made himself a hypocrite by being unable to control himself.

He stays like that for a few minutes before forcing himself to sit up. Like it or not, he has to continue on with his day.

He skips breakfast and goes straight for Tenn's door after making himself presentable. Last night's ordeal sort of ruined his appetite and if he forced himself to eat, he doesn't want the contents to come out again if he so much loses his nerves. Again.

He raises his hand to knock, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "Good morning, Tenn-sama!"

When he hears only a groan as a reply, he raises an eyebrow and twists the handle open. He peeks inside - Tenn's figure is replaced with a giant lump on the mattress, light strands of hair poking out from underneath the blanket being his only clue that Tenn is still in the room.

Curled up under the blankets, Tenn's overwhelmed with a wave of embarrassment and mortification.

_ God. _ He didn't think he was capable of getting so clingy and shamelessly pushing himself onto Riku like that, but apparently all bets were off where alcohol was involved. Damn Gaku for pushing so much wine onto him.

Tenn resolves never to drink again.

It doesn't solve his current problem, though. Last night was...definitely not a good direction.  _ None of this is real,  _ Tenn reminds himself. Riku's only being nice to him because he thinks he has a part in the plan, and Tenn can't afford to get too attached because he still needs to make use of him later. He's supposed to show romantic interest in Gaku, for god's sake. Not Riku.

"Tenn-sama, Tenn-sama. You have to wake up now," Riku’s voice draws closer, "You don't want to miss breakfast."

And yet...hadn't Riku wanted it too? The way he'd pushed back into the kiss...

_ No matter _ , Tenn tells himself firmly as the footsteps get ever closer, stopping right beside him. He continues to hide his face when Riku shakes his shoulder, but slowly pulls the blankets down upon hearing Riku's stomach growl. 

"Ah." Riku feels his cheeks warm. "I...I'm so sorry, Tenn-sama."

"Did you not eat yet?"

The staff had breakfast much earlier than he did. The servant girls haven't been giving Riku trouble, have they? Tenn rubs at his eyes, then blanches when his hand comes back smeared with makeup. "Oh...oh no..." he checks his pillow and- yup, there too. He'd been so drunk he'd kissed Riku, _ then  _ fell asleep in his clothes and with makeup. Tenn throws the blankets back over his head with a horrified groan. "Don't look at me."

Riku blinks in confusion, his hunger momentarily forgotten.

"What's wrong, Tenn-sama?" When Tenn doesn't budge, he lets out a sigh. "Tenn-sama, we don't have time to waste. The baron is surely waiting for you, if not anyone else. If we don't - pfft!"

A giggle tore itself out of his throat before he could help himself. He manages to pull the blanket off of Tenn to reveal the boy's mortified expression. He doesn't blame him for it - his eyes are smeared with leftover mascara, his cheeks still slightly red from the remaining blush, and there is a lipstick stain near his lips.

His heart gives a particularly loud thump when he realizes that...he may have been responsible for the last one, considering what they did last night.

He coughs - an appropriate reaction considering the look Tenn gives him. He hopes Tenn mistakes it as him trying to suppress his laughter, not his embarrassment.

No such luck.  _ The nerve of that boy...!  _ Now doubly mortified, Tenn jerks the blankets back and uses it to hide his face again. "Don't laugh at me!" the demand comes out just a pitch higher than he'd intended. "I didn't mean to. It's just- I was tired last night and things got awfully hazy after the wine, so...well..."

He trails off. Truthfully, he'd been sulking about how Riku had left right after kissing him like that and used sleep as an escape. But Tenn's not about to say that  _ now. _

No, he's better off avoiding the subject of the kiss altogether. As if it didn't happen. Maybe he can even get away with pretending he'd forgotten?

For his part, Riku doesn't have any intention of addressing it either. "I see," he says, "I suppose breakfast could wait." He shakes his head, an exasperated yet fond smile playing on his lips, "Goodness, Tenn-sama. Didn't you know sleeping with your makeup on can ruin your skin?" He pauses. "....I guess I can take the blame for that, though. I didn't help you prepare for bed last night."

His heart gives another loud thump. This time, he's a little annoyed at himself. So he kissed a boy. Why is he so flustered? It's not his first time. Though, admittedly, it's the first time that it's...a little special.

A lot special.

He coughs again, rubbing his throat. "Why don't I take breakfast to you instead today, Tenn-sama? We don't want the baron to see you this way."

"That's a good idea. Please bring breakfast up to my room, Riku - and take some for yourself, too." Tenn definitely hadn't imagined the sound of Riku's stomach growling earlier. "We can eat together. I'll go make myself presentable in the meantime."

A beat.

"It's not just Gaku. I...wouldn't want you to see me this way, either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert Senor Chang's meme]
> 
> hah. GAAAAAAAAAAYY


	6. Chapter 6

Riku must have imagined that last part...right? Either way, he smiles before excusing himself to the kitchens where the meals are being prepared.

The head maid was less than pleased when Riku relayed the request - apparently Gaku didn't show up for breakfast either, complaining of a hangover and refusing to get out from bed. Riku merely raised an eyebrow at that. He had thought Gaku would have a higher alcohol tolerance than that - or he's just using it as an excuse to be off scheming things again before Tenn and Gaku are to meet later that day. A fact that Riku learns with a strange, bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yaotome-sama offered himself as an art tutor for Tenn-sama," the head maid says dully, as if the bowl of porridge in her hands is far more interesting than the topic at hand, "Kujou-sama finds the offer suitable for such a skilled illustrator such as Yaotome-sama, so from now on, Tenn-sama is to meet him for his lessons for about an hour a few times a week, aside from his reading sessions with Kujou-sama, so you'd do well to remember this."

"Yes, ma'am," Riku says, taking the tray of food. His expressions morph into surprise when he sees two servings instead of one, turning to look at the head maid questioningly.

"Tenn-sama would be less than pleased if he knows his personal attendant is starving himself," the head maid says, as if reading his mind. Her usual stony expression is sour, making the words she said obvious that they are not borne out of genuine concern. "Don't skip your breakfast next time. Now, off you go."

Riku walks in the hallways in silence, mulling over her words. The whole Tenn meeting Gaku for art lessons is surely another one of Gaku's schemes - an excuse to see Tenn frequently and court him properly. He's more surprised that Kujou actually agreed. Maybe the man isn't aware of Gaku's intentions?

It takes some work to scrub off the disgusting remnants of last night's makeup, and Tenn ends up having to apply new makeup right afterwards to cover up the heavy bags under his eyes. After taming his hair and getting dressed in a fresh set of clothes, he sits down in front of the dressing table to give himself a critical once-over.

He looks...presentable now. More or less.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tenn also notices the small jewelry box set upon the table. In all of last night's excitement, he hadn't even the chance to look at the 'gift' Gaku had given him - opening it up now, it turns out to be a small pendant with some sort of jewel set in the center, pale pink just like Tenn's hair. It's charming, in a way.

After a moment's consideration, he takes it out of the box and moves to put it on. For the sake of appearances, he should look like he treasures the baron's gift.

It's then that Riku returns as well. 

"Tenn-sama! Let me help!" he hears his handservant exclaim from behind him. 

Tenn closes his eyes briefly.  _ Speak not of the kiss _ , he reminds himself.  _ Play your role. _ If he wants to leave this estate, that's what he  _ must _ do.

He takes a deep breath, and puts on a smile before turning around.

"Yes, thank you," Tenn holds out his hand so Riku may take the pendant and fasten it around his neck instead. He peers at his reflection in the mirror. "I should have opened this last night and thanked Gaku for his gift. Isn't it pretty?"

Riku's hand stills around the metallic band of the pendant. This...Gaku gave this to Tenn?

Forcing a smile on his face, he shakes his head. "It seems that the baron is a little unwell after last night's dinner. But he's scheduled to see you today for...art lessons? Does Tenn-sama know of this?"

"Art lessons?" Tenn echoes, tilting his head. Gaku had told him about this last night, but he certainly isn't supposed to know about it yet. "No, I didn't. He did tell me he was an avid artist, though...it may be interesting to learn from him."

Resisting the urge to throw the pendant out of the window, Riku reaches to hook the accessory around Tenn's neck, careful to not touch the boy's skin as he tries to clasp the band together. Tenn had bent his head a little forward to allow easier access for Riku, but that would also mean that he's treated to the sight of Tenn's bare nape - taking in the pale, unblemished skin and the baby hair brushing against it.

Riku is suddenly reminded of how his own hands had tangled in Tenn's hair last night as they kissed and Riku tries extremely hard to not flush at the memory. Instead, he focuses on the task at hand, standing back to admire Tenn's reflection in the mirror.

The pendant  _ is  _ very beautiful, Riku has to begrudgingly admit. It is nothing overly fancy, and yet its beauty shines in its simplicity.

"The baron gave you a very beautiful gift, Tenn-sama," he says quietly, "You must be happy."

He ends up sounding a little bitter for his own good. He quickly gestures towards the tray he placed on a nearby table. "You must be hungry, Tenn-sama. Let's eat, and we can talk....We can talk about how we can go about today's plan with baron Yaotome!"

He fakes a cheery expression as he claps his hands together like an excited village girl, matching the fake cheer of his tone. "This must be so exciting for you, Tenn-sama. A chance to really get to know your suitor. A chance..." He pauses, as if the next words are too painful to say. "A chance for you to find real love. You can marry someone you really like."

Tenn's right hand drifts up, gently tracing its outline. The pendant sits icy cold against his skin. 

"Yes," he agrees. "It's a lovely gift."

Riku's a good actor in his own right - if not for the brief moments when his mask wavers and the context of what they'd shared last night, Tenn might even have been convinced that his good cheer is completely genuine. He leans over to take a bowl of soup, sipping slowly, allowing his gaze to drift out the window.

"Someone I really like..."

Without meaning to, his eyes slide back to Riku. Tenn looks away immediately after, and busies himself with his food instead.  _ My role, my role... _ "That would be like a dream," he agrees, lowering his voice a little shyly. "I'm not sure if I know Gaku well enough yet, but...I think he's a good man."

There's also a fine line between being receptive and falling too easily, and Tenn knows he must toe that line carefully. "This is only the second time I've met him, though. It may be too early to say." A pause. Tenn debates on whether or not to say the next bit, but it seems like a logical concern that even his naive persona should be able to identify. "Kujou-san had warned me, before, that my inheritance will make me desirable for others. In a way, I suppose he's speaking for himself."

Kujou Takamasa.

For a moment, Riku had forgotten about him. Hearing his name reminds him of that room where Tenn's reading sessions took place - the one with the snake statue and the metal bars separating the entrance from the rest. He never had the chance to really look at the man's face properly - the few times he's at breakfast, Riku is usually asked to leave the room and can only manage to catch glimpses - but he has the impression that the man.... is uncomfortable to be around.

The less-than-pleased tone Tenn had used when he admitted that he's to be married to his own guardian hints of a shared sentiment between the two.

"I cannot deny Kujou-sama's words," he allows, "Money can bring out the worst in people."

Himself, included.

"But as you said, baron Yaotome is a nice man," Riku continues, "He may have been a little...eager, last night," He winces at the word, "But he seems pretty genuine in wanting to impress you. Tenn-sama is desirable in many ways and a man would be a fool to not know that!"

Riku knows he's rambling. Yet, he can't stop. "In fact, if I was Tenn-sama's suitor, I would have considered it a blessing just to be able to kiss you -"

Ah.

Crap. In his ramblings, he said too much. There is an immediate change in the air and Riku knows it's a mistake he can't backtrack with mere sheepish laughter.

"I - What I mean is...."

He really cannot back out from this, can he?

He drops his gaze to the bowl of porridge in his hands, not daring to look at Tenn. "Tenn-sama, about last night...I'm terribly sorry for my behavior," he says meekly, "It was unbecoming of me."

He half-hopes Tenn doesn't remember, but the tension that exists in the space between them suggests the opposite.

After all, Tenn had initially hoped to avoid any acknowledgement of the kiss altogether, but it seems that would no longer be possible. Why on earth was Riku bringing it up again? For the sake of the plan, for his _ own  _ benefit, he should just pretend that it hadn't happened. And yet-

And yet, it's impossible to misinterpret what he'd said just now.

_ If you were my suitor, huh. _

For a moment, Tenn almost wishes that was true.

"It's not your fault," he can't bring himself to look up, either, and ends up boring his gaze into the pattern of the carpet. "I was not myself, and I..." he hesitates, partly as an act, and partly because he actually needed the time to think. "I think I was the one who pushed myself on you. I apologize for that."

However, while it's true that he was undoubtedly the one who'd initiated things last night, it was definitely Riku who had tried to take it a step further - or at least, that's how it had looked like before he abruptly fled the scene. Didn't this mean that Riku must feel  _ something _ for him?

The rationale part of Tenn realizes that he should just forget about it and move on, brushing this topic under the table and never to be discussed again. But the larger part of him couldn't help but want to gauge Riku's reaction a little more, see just  _ what _ and  _ how much _ he truly felt for him.

He's not allowed to pursue this either way. But even then, Tenn wants to know.

"Gaku hadn't kissed me," Tenn blurts out, then immediately flushes a little. He's not some sort of pure maiden, but it's not hard to play up the embarrassment and shyness when he truly felt both of those things to some degree. "O-On the lips, I mean. I...um, last night..." his face actually feels like it's on fire now. "You were my first."

If Riku felt like dying before, he wished someone would downright  _ obliterate _ him now.

On one hand, he's mortified that he unwittingly took a role ideally meant for Gaku - at least in this situation, considering Tenn's confession.

On the  _ other _ hand, there is a sense of...victory. Triumph. Riku's Tenn's first. No one else kissed him before. Not Gaku. Not some nameless suitors in the past, if any. Especially not Kujou.

But  _ him _ .

But as quickly as the triumph came, it's replaced by a sense of shame and perhaps even irritation towards himself. If this keeps up - him getting giddy with  _ feelings _ over a boy he's meant to trick and discard at a later time -, all the plans Gaku painstakingly had will burn to ashes. That isn't even Riku's main concern.

All the risks Riku took just to help both himself and the orphanage will be all for naught, just because he couldn't help but be a lovesick fool for a person he only knew for a week. It's laughable. If the lines of nobles he had tricked in the past knew this, they would laugh at him.

"I-I....see." Riku finally looks at Tenn. He sees the redness of his cheeks and instantly, his heart skips a beat.

_ Tenn-sama's expressions and shyness...Like the many buttons on his outfits, they're all for my own enjoyment. _

"I'm terribly sorry. It should have been someone you like to have that honor...not your silly personal attendant," he ends up saying. He takes a deep breath. "If Tenn-sama wants to put it all behind, I'm more than willing to. Otherwise -,"

He tries to smile, though it feels odd. When was it, that fitting into his role became much more difficult than it had been in the past?

"You can think of it as....practice? I would have never guessed it's your first. You were very much a natural. If the opportunity ever presents itself, I can only imagine how pleased baron Yaotome will be."

"...Practice?" Now  _ that _ is a proposition Tenn had not expected.

Which doesn't necessarily mean it's a good idea. On the contrary, it's a terrible idea for them both no matter how you look at it - and surely Riku realizes that too. Not only is it a distraction, it's practically infidelity. No nobleman would be pleased to discover that their bride had been experimenting with someone else, let alone a servant.

Tenn should shoot it down quickly. The fact that Riku had come up with this foolish idea is proof enough that he felt  _ something _ for him, and it should be enough to satisfy Tenn's curiosity. And yet...

If they could really use this as an excuse, even if it's for a little while...couldn't he afford to indulge himself a little?

(Somewhere in the back of his head, he realizes that he'd getting dangerously attached to a boy he'd always planned to dispose of.)

"I suppose it's only natural that Gaku would want someone more experienced..." Tenn hesitates, as if self-conscious about the realization. "Like you said, he probably has lots of suitors of his own."

He needs to stop talking. Needs to put a stop to this right now.

But temptation wins out against his better judgement in the end. "Will you continue to teach me then, Riku?" Tenn raises his head, giving Riku a hesitant yet imploring gaze. "Like you taught me about scents, and how to attract the attention of others. I'm sure there are many things I don't know, and I don't want to appear naive compared to those outside. If it's you, then...we can keep it a secret, right?"

Riku swallows. Tenn is....decidedly not very good for his heart. And yet, his words thrill him, and he finds himself nodding before he could consider otherwise.

"Men are very strange creatures," he whispers conspiringly, like sharing a secret, "They want someone with a face of a shy maiden, yet with skills that could make their heart race. You're halfway there, Tenn-sama. I'll teach you all I know."

He hesitates only for a brief second before he takes Tenn's hands in his. He smiles and winks. "It'll be our little secret."

_ And what a thrilling secret it will be. _

Gaku won't mind, if Riku has a little bite, will he? He can think of it as a commission. He continues eating his porridge, decidedly in a much better mood than he was before.

Afternoon arrives, and after a quick lunch alone in the dining room, the pair of master and servant goes back to Tenn's room to get ready for Tenn's art lessons. Riku hasn't seen Gaku all day, but the servants seem excitable enough and even cast Tenn a look of envy, so he could only guess that Gaku is still around somewhere.

Tenn stands in front of a full-length mirror, admiring the outfit Riku once again picked for him. It's a western-style outfit, but more elaborate than the ones Riku had him wear this past week, with a silk material of a soft shade of green that brings out his eyes. Gaku's pendant rests at the base of Tenn's throat, complimenting the long silver earrings that dangle from his earlobes.

"Are you experienced in drawing, Tenn-sama?" Riku asks as a small talk, dabbing some tint on Tenn's lips to bring out their color. Earlier, he is given permission by Tenn to do his makeup this time and Riku took the opportunity to really highlight Tenn's facial features.

A bit of glittery powder to highlight his high bone structure. A hint of shadow to bring out his eyes. Some blush on his cheeks.

It's fun and exciting, to be able to dress Tenn as how he pleases, even if it's for someone else.

Riku has good taste in fashion, there's no doubt about that. Even Tenn, who's grown so used to the extravagant finery of the manor that he rarely paid his own wardrobe a second glance, couldn't help but admire his own reflection slightly as Riku bustled around him, putting on the finishing touches of his makeup.

He would like to dress Riku up someday, too. Tenn knows he has many things that Riku would look  _ stunning _ in, and this plain servant's uniform doesn't suit him at all.

But for now, he'll have to prepare for Gaku's art lessons.

"I've had classes for a while, but I wouldn't say I'm experienced," Tenn replies, holding perfectly still as Riku dabs at his lips. "It's...not one of my talents. There's still much room for improvement."

Kujou-san had probably hoped, at first, that Tenn might be able to copy books like Gaku on top of reading them for the audience. Unfortunately, that's been met with no success whatsoever - and Tenn really _ did  _ try, but his juvenile illustrations cannot even compare to the witchcraft Gaku works on that page sometimes. Gaku's replications are so perfect, it's a little eerie.

Which is probably the only reason why Kujou agreed to this, anyhow. He still hasn't given up on the fact that Tenn might be able to do it, too.

"What about you, Riku?" It's just small talk, but Tenn's genuinely curious. "Do you draw, or play instruments, or anything? We've kept you busy since you came here, but what do you like to do in your free time?"

"I..."

What _ did _ Riku like to do in his free time, if he had any? Back in the orphanage, all the time not spent helping taking care of the younger kids was spent roaming around the streets - networking or pulling one of his schemes to get by. Pickpocketing when he felt lucky. He really didn't have much of a luxury to consider what he could turn into a hobby for a more leisurely time, because leisure has not been something he could afford.

"I...sing?" Riku tries, "I sing," he repeats with a little bit more conviction, "I won't really consider it as a hobby, but it's something I do often for the younger children that it became a habit. I draw a little, but nothing I would say is remarkable."

Since he can't read, he would often look at the books in the orphanage library for its illustrations, and thanks to his excellent visual memory, it didn't take him long to be able to copy the drawings, before eventually learning to create his own.

But compared to that, Riku supposes he could say he liked singing more. If he had any kind of dream at all...

"When I grew up in the orphanage, one of my dreams was to someday afford a ticket to watch a musical production," he says as he combs Tenn's hair, "It all seemed magical to me, even as I stood outside the building, only being able to hear echoes of what I felt was a magnificent show. Sometimes, I'd imagine myself standing on that stage."

_ A musical production, huh... _

Tenn's father had taken Tenn to see it, once. Although the details are a little blurry for him now, Tenn remembers being awe-struck and asking his father when they could come to see another one.

But then his father had died, Tenn was taken to the Kujou estate, and...needless to say, he never got to see another performance again.

"You should sing for me sometime," Tenn says. "Tonight, after I get back from Gaku's lesson, okay?" he smiles at Riku's reflection in the mirror. "Say, if Gaku can really take me away from here, once I'm free..."

Maybe it's a little cruel for him to say this while knowing what will happen at that point, but-

"...Come with me, and we'll go see a musical production together."

Tenn has every intention to fulfill that promise, too. There must be enough time to make a stop before taking the plan to its final conclusion. And...Riku deserved that much, even if he had been lying the whole time, too.

Riku chuckles. "But that's just a silly dream, Tenn-sama." He steps back and gives Tenn a satisfied smile. "Enough about me. You look beautiful, Tenn-sama. Let's go meet the baron, shall we?"

He holds out his hand out of instinct, before he realizes what he's doing.

It doesn’t matter if it had seemed too careless of Riku, because to Tenn, it feels all too natural to take Riku's hand as he stands up, and Tenn actually makes it a couple steps down the hall before he realizes what he'd done. Quickly dropping Riku's hand, he quickens the pace a little so he can walk in front of Riku the rest of the way.

Gaku won't mind. He'd probably just laugh. But appearances are appearances, after all.

The room Gaku had chosen has gigantic glass windows, and it's one of the rare rooms in this estate that is able to get a lot of sunlight during the day. Lounging by on a chair near the window, Gaku rises to his feet and smiles when Tenn pushes open the door.

"Tenn!" he holds out a hand. Tenn lets him take it and press a kiss to the back of his hand. "Forgive me for not being at breakfast today. It seems I've had a bit much to drink last night."

"It's alright, Gaku. I'm the same, actually."

"Really? Yet you look flawless, as usual." Gaku smiles at him again before giving a brief glance to Riku. "We'll start our lesson. You may go now."

Riku looks at Gaku, who stares at him back. At the back of his mind, he knows Gaku plans to resume his...seduction towards Tenn and obviously, they would need to be alone for that.

But the idea brings back the memories of the night before where he found them in the hallway - Gaku pressing Tenn up against the wall, his hands eliciting...sounds from Tenn that makes his ears go red just thinking about it.

And that had been their  _ first _ meeting. Riku's almost afraid to find out what Gaku has planned for their second and consequent ones. He knows he's the one who urged him to speed things up but even Riku couldn't help but be...perhaps a little concerned.

Concerned towards the boy who only just had his first kiss; who still flushes beautifully at the idea of being courted and innocently asked Riku to "teach" him to be more experienced.

Gaku's no ladies' man but compared to him, the term blushing virgin isn't entirely inaccurate when it comes to Tenn.

Somehow, leaving him alone with Gaku to handle his advances seems....wrong.

"Tenn-sama," he says but his eyes are still on Gaku, "Do you want me to leave?"

With him entirely blocked from Tenn's view, he mouths to Gaku.

_ What are you planning to do, baron? _

Tenn had expected for Riku to withdraw, and that would have left him and Gaku free to speak - but, in another turn of unexpected events, Riku seems to hesitate following those orders. Tenn turns, giving him a surprised look. Coming from a servant, such an act would have been considered rude - even though Riku belonged to Tenn, not Gaku's, he'd still talked back to an esteemed guest.

"Ah...well..." Surely this went against Riku and Gaku's plan, too. Why is Riku doing this?

Behind him, Gaku furrows his brows and scowls at Riku.  _ Doing what you told me to do, _ he mouths back, making a tiny 'shoo' motion with his hand.  _ Leave. _

He drops his hand just in time for Tenn to turn around again, looking between Riku and Gaku with an uncertain expression. Gaku puts on a slight smile, and offers a hand for Tenn to take.

"Your attendant is very protective of you, isn't he?" he says. "But this is just an art class, after all. Nothing worthy of alarm."

"Oh- yes, of course," Tenn takes his hand, turning to give Riku a tiny smile. "It's alright, Riku. You can wait outside, and I'll call if I need you."

As he steps further into the room, attention turned to the paints and canvases laid out across the table, Gaku takes the opportunity to shoot Riku one last glare.  _ You heard him, _ he mouths, and gestures at the door again.  _ Out. _

"Yes, Tenn-sama," Riku answers, sounding more meek than he would have liked. He glares at Gaku one last time in hopes to send him some unspoken message that Riku himself isn't even sure what it is, he turns around and resists the urge to stalk out the room.

Once he's outside, however, and of a considerable distance from the door, he raises his foot and stomps hard onto the floor.

It  _ hurts _ and yet it eases none of the uneasy feelings in Riku's chest. Why is he so  _ agitated _ in the first place? He came here knowing full well what Gaku is planning to do and he shouldn't have asked that question. He should have just left the room the moment he's told to and just let nature take its course.

So why didn't he?

He lets out a sound of frustration and ends up taking it out on a nearby wall, kicking it repeatedly with his foot. A servant passes by him, only to stop in her tracks when she realizes what he's doing.

"Have you lost your _ mind _ ?" she hisses, "What are you doing potentially damaging the property? Don't you know you have to pay it out from your own pocket?!"

It's the first time any of the servants have ever talked to him, and the fact that it's to scold him makes it laughable. But Riku's not in the mood for laughter. He shoots her a glare, heated enough to make her cower a little, before stalking off towards another direction.

His feet ended up taking him back to the room, only outside by the shrubbery near the windows. It gives him a place to hide while he peeks inside the room.

Riku shouldn't do this. And yet here he is.

He looks inside, careful to not make a sound, and immediately sees Tenn sitting on one of the chairs with an easel in front of him. Gaku is behind him, leaning forward and -

Is that - Is he -

Is that his hand....running up and down Tenn's side as he leans forward to point something at the canvas?

Something blooms inside Riku's chest. Something hot. Volatile.

The next thing he knows, he's running back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are we actually going to draw?"

"Well, you should at least make something to show Riku when he comes back," Gaku replies as he moves to set the easels up. "Speaking of Riku, he was definitely _not_ supposed to do that. He deviated off-script yesterday, too."

Tenn purses his lips. "I suppose he was supposed to just leave and let you ravish me against the wall?"

It's amusing to see Gaku cough and redden slightly at a description that is, honestly, not even graphic at all. Who would've guessed that the rumoured ladies' man is actually quite gallant? 

"It was just for show," Gaku protests. "I thought Riku would see us and go, and then I might've had you rest in another room before giving you back to him later. All we had to do is look convincing enough."

Which was just as planned. And yet, Riku had interfered.

"...He probably just didn't like the fact that you had to get me drunk to do it," Tenn finally says, then wrinkles his nose. "I suppose Riku has his morals, too - and it must've looked bad, because you really did push too much alcohol onto me. I could barely walk straight."

"I didn't know you'd be such a lightweight," Gaku rolls his eyes, and waves him over with a brush in hand. "Now come on, let's get this over with."

The actual art lesson turns out to be more pleasant than Tenn had expected - Gaku snarks and critiques his drawings without holding back, but he's truly skilled himself also more patient than Tenn's other tutors. Some time flies by, and Tenn's just starting to get into the groove of it when he feels an unwelcome hand slide down his side."What are you _doing?!_ " he hisses, squirming away from the teasing touch.

"Hold still," Gaku whispers back. He's facing Tenn's canvas, but his eyes flicker to the window briefly. "I think I saw something outside."

Tenn stops just before he can dig an elbow into Gaku's ribs. "You think Riku's watching."

"Maybe. He seems attached to you - I wouldn't put it past him. In which case," Gaku's arm slides around him a little more, now snug around his waist. "He'll expect me to be doing something, too."

"...Can't you just plan things out more carefully with him next time?" Tenn can't resist squirming uncomfortably, but holds himself back from shoving him away. "I hate doing things 'just in case' Riku's watching. Either have him watch, or don't!"

"It's not as easy as you think, okay? I'm trying!" Gaku sighs into his ear. "You can push me away if I'm doing something that truly makes you uncomfortable. But I promise I won't hurt you."

His voice is sincere. Tenn pauses, then looks down.

"...Alright."

Luckily, they don't have to wait much longer - without warning, the door bursts open, slamming against the opposing wall with how hard they're pushed. Tenn jumps, his surprise entirely genuine, and stands up in a rush to see Riku standing at the doorway. His hair is out of place and he's breathing heavily, as if he'd been running.

"...Riku?" Self-consciously, Tenn straightens his clothes a little. His shirt had ridden up a little while Gaku touched his sides. "W-What's the matter?"

"It's not time yet," Gaku says, rising to his feet behind him. Tenn has to give him props for his acting - he sounds severe, entirely displeased. "What are you doing, interrupting our lesson?"

"Baron Yaotome-sama," Riku grits out, trying to keep his tone as calm and polite as possible, "It would seem that someone wishes to speak to you. Someone important." He gives Gaku a meaningful look. "Now. I'm here to fetch you."

He could barely stop himself from trembling - a reaction he himself doesn't quite understand why he has it. 

As if just remembering he's there, he gives Tenn a quick smile. "My apologies, Tenn-sama. I'll be back as quickly as possible with the baron. It cannot wait, I'm afraid. This person...is very insistent."

It's clear that Riku's lying through his teeth - even if Tenn hadn't been in on the whole scheme, it would have been hard to miss the intent look Riku keeps tossing in Gaku's direction. Not to mention the vagueness of his excuse in the first place.

But for the sake of appearances, he should let it go. "Oh...alright, then," he gives Riku an uncertain smile, then looks up at Gaku. "Not to worry, I will wait here for you."

Gaku purses his lips, but follows Riku outside. Tenn waits half a minute before pushing the door open and running after them as quickly and quietly as he can. Riku ends up going quite far, but the nearby grove of trees had plenty of bushes and greenery for Tenn to hide himself in. He settles behind a bush, craning his head to hear the conversation.

In the a dense forest behind the manor, Riku finally whirls onto Gaku.

"I know I said to seduce him quickly, but _seriously?_ " he demands heatedly, jabbing a finger into Gaku's chest, "Didn't I tell you that Tenn-sama is not experienced in any of these things? First last night, now _this?_ "

He crosses his arms, looking at Gaku angrily. "What happened to your promises of giving him sweet flattery and expensive gifts? Can't keep your hands to yourself already, baron?" he says the title with a sneer.

He's so angry that he could feel himself shaking. God, why _is_ he so furious? It's like when he sees Gaku's roaming hands on Tenn and Tenn's distinctive uncomfortable expression, his brain just short-circuits. 

Riku just...He just can't _not_ do something.

Still half-hidden in the greenery, Tenn leans forward in an effort to hear better. "And just how is any of that your business, Nanase?" he can hear Gaku snapping back, irritated and sharp. "Your role is to be Tenn's servant, and nothing more - you've got to be the only thief I know who'd complain about the plan coming to fruition _too fast."_

_Oh?_ Tenn furrows his brows.

"It doesn't matter if Tenn's inexperienced!" Gaku continues. "I've had more than enough chances to talk to him, and I know what I'm doing. His inexperience is the _point_ \- for a sheltered flower like him, passion and new experiences will enamour him far more than mere gifts! I assume you've seen for yourself now that there's very little material possessions Tenn doesn't already have, so I need to give him something he can't get anywhere else."

_Laying it on a bit thick, again..._ Tenn frowns, but keeps listening.

"It'll be the same in the end, anyways - so let me ask you again," Gaku narrows his eyes, glaring down at Riku. "How is this any of your business? That's _three times_ you've gone off-script, Nanase. Don't tell me you're actually trying to look out for the little noble's well-being?"

For some reason, Tenn's heart stutters at this. He leans a little closer, intent on catching Riku's reply clearly.

The question catches Riku off-guard. For a split second, all he could do is stare at Gaku, dumbfounded. Definitely not his best moment.

He huffs, crossing his arms. He looks towards the direction of the manor; anywhere but Gaku's face. He's not sure what he'll say if he's forced to maintain eye contact with the man, and his heart is hammering hard in his chest enough as it is. 

"Unlike _you_ , baron, I know when things go a little _too_ quickly. People are different. They're not like objects you can just snatch and be done with it," Riku bites back, "I want the money as much as you do. But again, unlike _you,_ I don't want it for the prestige. I have people I care about. Something I doubt you have." He says the last part a little bit more disdainfully than he should have and a part of him wonders if he'd gone too far.

He pushes through before he loses his nerves. "In any case, don't scare Tenn-sama before anything could happen. What happens if he rejects your proposal, huh? What if, god forbid, marrying his own guardian would be more appealing than the likes of you? Argh, just thinking about it makes me angry!"

Riku knows it'll seem childish, but he stomps his foot onto the ground. It hurts a little but the pain is enough to wake him up and clear his senses. "I'm going back to Tenn-sama, and for my sake if not yours, I'll do my part. I'll make sure he'll fall in love with you..."

He curls his upper lip at Gaku. "Even if I'd rather he _doesn't_."

He spins on his heels and marches back towards the manor. Telling Gaku off doesn't seem to cease any of his anger, but by the time he reaches the drawing room, his expression is carefully schooled and he plasters on a smile before pushing the doors open.

_Whatever,_ he thinks a little smugly, _At least, I kissed him first._

A little further back, Tenn stands stunned, rooted in place.

_Even if I'd rather he doesn't._

Did Riku say that because his morals didn't agree with treating Tenn like this? Or would it be that…

Abruptly, Tenn cuts that train of thought off before it can really finish. It's a slippery hill right down into dangerous territory, and a desire he shouldn't even have entertained in the first place. What was he doing eavesdropping here, anyways? What would hearing Riku's answer have achieved?

That didn't change the final objective of this plan.

Riku had already gone, and Tenn's forced to run all the way back in order to make it to the manor ahead of him. He makes it just a minute or two early, barely long enough to smooth down his hair and clothes and sit back down in front of the easel, dabbing dutifully at the canvas as if he'd been finishing the drawing the whole time Riku and Gaku had been gone.

When the door opens, Tenn puts down his brush and turns to the other two with a inquisitive expression. "Was everything okay?"

"...Yeah," Gaku scowls, pointing an accusing finger at Riku behind his back, then walks forward to approach Tenn. "Just had some business to take care of. I'm sorry for making you wait."

"Oh, no, that's alright. You must be very busy."

"I'll always have time for you, as you occupy my mind night and day."

Ugh, what a corny phrase. Holding back the urge to make a face, Tenn averts his gaze as if embarrassed. "Will we have another lesson, Gaku?"

"Of course. I'll figure out the scheduling," Gaku checks his watch, and sighs. "But unfortunately, I _do_ have to leave now. I'll see you at dinner, Tenn?"

"Dinner it is."

As the door swings shut after Gaku, Tenn turns to look at Riku again. "I suppose I'm done here, too. Perhaps...hmm..."

He considers his drawing, with a canvas of fiery red. It's nicer than the things he'd drawn before - maybe he should take it with him?

Riku smiles - genuinely this time.

"Tenn-sama, if you're tired, you should rest in your room before dinner," he suggests, "Ah," he pauses, after he remembers something, "Come to think of it, I'm also told that you have a reading session with Kujou-sama tonight and I am to help you prepare?"

When the head maid told him this this morning, he isn't sure what she had meant by "helping him prepare". It could mean choosing his attire again, but there is something...odd, in the way she said it - like this reading session is different than the rest. 

_How_ different, Riku isn't sure, and at this point, he's not certain if it'll be appropriate to ask. Tenn had been pretty secretive about the previous reading session, even going so far to prevent him from seeing inside the room he was in with Kujou. Riku doesn't want to risk upsetting him again.

Tenn's mouth turns downward at the reminder of the reading session. This had been an unusually long break in between, but knowing that the next one is in just a couple of hours filled him with exhausted resignation. He should take care not to eat much, too, because the reading sessions tend to leave him feeling vaguely ill.

"Yes, I shall have to hurry back after dinner...you'll have to help me put on one of the formal kimonos." Tenn sighed slightly. "And please, help me draw a bath while I'm gone, so I can take it after reading."

For now, he doesn't want to think about the session any more than he has to. 

Meanwhile, Riku to the canvas that Tenn seems to be preoccupied with. "Oh, is that the work you made today, Tenn-sama?"

Riku should have asked beforehand if he could look at it, but his body is already turned towards the canvas and whatever flattery he's ready to give to Tenn...dies on his tongue the moment he sees the drawing.

It...well...

To put it simply, it is quite horrendous. It looks like a disfigured shape resembling a...monkey? Riku's not sure. Perhaps it _is_ a monkey. A monkey with bright red fur.

He bites his inner cheek to prevent himself from laughing. At the very least, Tenn is...creative.

"Oh, how lovely!" he forces out, fully aware of how insincere he sounds, "It's so...um...abstract! Tenn-sama's imagination knows no bounds. Is it a monkey, Tenn-sama?"

He smiles wider, hoping that the curve of his lips could prevent the giggle in his throat from bursting out.

Tenn blinks. Then his face falls, shoulders slumping in clear disappointment before he hurries over to block the canvas with his own body and nudging for Riku to start walking in the other direction. "It's supposed to be...well, nevermind." Gaku had told him to paint something he remembered clearly (then gave him a mildly aghast look at Tenn's choice), and...well, who else but the person that's been at his side all week? But he can't very well say it's supposed to be Riku _now_ , after Riku had compared it to a monkey. "I did say that drawing wasn't one of my talents. Let's just leave it here, I'm sure someone else will come clean it up."

"Eh? Are you sure?" Riku looks back at the drawing one more time, biting his bottom lip. "Tenn-sama worked hard on this...but if you're sure..."

Just before he leaves the room with Tenn, he sneaks another glance at the drawing.

It's not the prettiest art he'd ever seen, but it's something Tenn made and to have it be disposed by one of the servants later on...

_What a pity_ , Riku thinks, _If Tenn-sama doesn't want it then surely..._

By the time he closes the door behind him to follow Tenn back to his room, the drawing is gone from the canvas. Tenn never noticed.

The atmosphere is heavy this time, even considering Kujou. Dinner, the night before, had not been such a solemn experience.

Kujou-san had been especially busy this week - which is precisely why Gaku had picked now to visit, anyways - so they did not have their customary practice sessions before the guests are to arrive. Perhaps that's the reason for the mood? _If so, there's no need for him to worry,_ Tenn thinks to himself, a little sourly. _I have not done poorly on a reading since I was very young._

The consequences had certainly taught him to give the readings his utmost attention.

Riku stands by his side. He wonders if every meal with Kujou is like this - this is the one time Kujou didn't ask him to wait outside. Riku isn't sure if he'd forgotten Riku's even in the room or he stopped caring, but Tenn had given him the signal that it was okay for him to stay so Riku stands dutifully at a safe distance behind Tenn's seat.

Aside from the exchange of pleasantaries and the clinks of the utensils, no one speaks. Even Gaku keeps his silence as he cuts his steak into pieces.

Which is why Riku nearly jumps out from his skin when Kujou speaks.

"Tenn, we have important guests tonight for the reading,so I hope that even without our usual sessions this week you're very well-prepared." Kujou gives Tenn a wane smile. "There are some new materials that Yaotome-kun here donated himself, so it'll be good for you to put them on good display for our guests."

Riku frowns as he absorbs the words.

_Guests? Is this a more public reading session? Tenn-sama did say he's supposed to wear a formal kimono later on…_

"If you do well tonight," Kujou continues, "I'll let you know some good news. Prove to me that you're deserving of them, Tenn."

There it is again.

The shiver Riku feels whenever he hears Kujou's words. He tries to sneak a glance at Tenn to gauge his reaction without making it seem like he's listening in.

_Good news?_

Tenn hadn't the slightest idea what Kujou can possibly mean by that. As far as Tenn knows, nothing out of the ordinary had been scheduled for the near future. Was this actually good news? Or just good news for Kujou?

Not that it changes what's expected of him tonight, either way.

"Of course, Kujou-san," Tenn dips his head, speaking softly. "I will definitely live up to your expectations."

When Kujou looks down again to cut his food, Tenn steals a glance at Gaku - but if he knows anything about this so-called good news, he doesn't show it. Eventually, dinner is concluded just as somberly as it had begun, and the three of them excuse themselves from the table to leave in separate directions.

"Let's hurry back so I can change," Tenn says, as he starts down the hall. The formal garments can take quite a bit of time to put on, and, "I must not be late for the reading. Did you pick a kimono out for me already?"

Riku holds the bedroom door open for Tenn, nodding as he waits for his young master to pass him. 

"I found one in one of the upper cabinets that I think would look especially nice on you. Which I'm glad I did. I wasn't aware that tonight's readings will involve guests...If I had chosen something a little bit more plain...." Riku shivers to think of the consequences. 

"Ah, but I'm not sure if I found the best ones. There are some upper cabinets that are locked so I can't open them, so I hope that you'd find the one I did manage to look at appropriate for such an important event..."

Oh, _those_ cabinets.

Tenn had locked them himself. In this house, where he had little to no true privacy, it had been a challenge to find a location safe from the other maids - the key is currently placed in the hidden chest compartment of the small porcelain doll standing on one of his shelves. No one would ever think to look there, he reasoned. The contents of that cabinet must not be discovered.

It's his last resort, after all. If things don't work out, if he must marry Kujou-san...it would only be a matter of time before Tenn incurred his wrath, or if Kujou decided that it's better to do without him altogether.

If it should come to that, Tenn would rather end it on his own terms.

For now, this remains his secret, and his secret alone. "There's nothing of note in those cabinets, so it's fine," he dismisses. "Just a few old trinkets."

Riku eyes the cabinet for a moment longer. Truthfully, he had been a little curious. Throughout his stay here, Tenn had mentioned that he could access anything in this room for the purpose of making it easier for him to find anything that Tenn might need - or what Riku might want - but when he found a place he _couldn't_ access, Riku felt....intrigued.

_I guess it doesn't matter,_ he muses, _Once all of this is over, I'll bound to find out anyway._ He thinks with some amusement if Tenn had kept something as childish as a diary, perhaps. 

Riku walks over to the kimono stand where he had lain out tonight's choice of attire - the white fabric has splashes of red, pink and green, resembling branches and flower petals. A dark-colored obi hangs across the kimono's shoulder, a tiny bell hanging at the end which chimes softly when Riku reaches out to take it. 

It is definitely one of the more expensive outfits Riku had ever seen and held - he remembers holding the heavy fabric in his hands and just for a few seconds, imagine himself wearing such an attire.

Maybe, if things go right, he'll finally have the chance. If...If something as silly as his feelings doesn't get in the way first.

"Tenn-sama," he says, smiling at his young master, "I'll help you dress now. I'll make sure you're so beautiful, no one even _dreams_ of looking away."

Tenn scrutinizes the kimono Riku had laid out, giving an approving nod. It's one of his personal favourites, and a good fit for the occasion - if Kujou-san's aiming to impress his guests tonight, then this will do nicely.

"Thank you, Riku. You have good taste, as usual." Tenn inwardly cringes a little at the mention of keeping everyone's eyes on him, because the last thing he wants is to have those men leering at him without pause, as they often do. Years of practice keeps the grimace off his face, with his smile coming out only a little bit stiff. "I shall have to do my best tonight. Kujou-san said he had good news..."

Here, he frowns slightly. "I haven't the slightest idea what he means," Tenn confesses as he starts to change out his casual western-styled attire. "I hope it's... _actually_ good news."

Kujou-san can have a terrible sense of humour sometimes.

Either way, the reading session comes first. Now clad only in the _hadajuban_ undergarment, Tenn spreads his arms so Riku can help put his arms through the sleeves of the long, heavy fabric of the kimono.

Riku gingerly slips the kimono over Tenn's shoulders before helping to slip his arms into the sleeves. They don't talk while Riku dresses him, and the silence causes Riku's mind to wander.

He could feel the intricacy of the patterns threaded into the fabric, but the inner cloth feels soft to the touch so he finds comfort in knowing that Tenn's skin won't be irritated while he's wearing such an elaborate attire. Folding the jacket in place, Riku grabs the obi, bringing it around Tenn's waist to tie it neatly into position.

He could hear the bell chiming as he tugs the long strip of fabric. He thinks he hears a sigh from Tenn, though it's not loud enough to shatter the silence.

"Oh....the collar is crooked," he notes to himself. Riku reaches to tug the small portion of the white fabric to adjust it, but when he pulls it a little bit downwards than he probably should have, his eyes widen. He takes a sharp intake of breath.

Standing behind Tenn like this, with the kimono collar tugged downwards, he could see Tenn's nape. It's like earlier today, when he helped Tenn fasten his pendent around his neck. 

Tenn's used to standing in place and having servants dress him, and he's had to do so with kimonos even before he came to the Kujou estate. But somehow, it feels different when it's Riku.

Riku's movements are firm and gentle, and he clearly knows what he's doing despite probably having not much practice with such formalwear before. Tenn can feel his hands over him, not quite touching but close enough to feel a hint of warmth, and...it's a little intimate, somehow. Less of the impersonal process it was with other servants.

Riku swallows heavily. The sight of Tenn's pale, unblemished skin seems to have almost an immediate effect on him - he could feel his heart speeding up again, as well as the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. 

Such a vulnerable body part, exposed for all of him to see. If Riku lean forward and -

With shaky hands, he quickly adjusts the collar to cover Tenn's nape, averting his eyes. If he had waited, Riku wonders what sort of thoughts he'll have. 

And to think, Gaku might have the privilege to see more of Tenn like this, especially if the plan goes on without a hitch -

"You look beautiful," he ends up blurting out, "Tenn-sama, never mind the guests. I-,"

Wait. Why is he saying this?

"Tenn-sama, the way you look now in front of me," he says, "How can I look away?"

_Idiot!_

"Is what I would say if I was baron Yaotome!" he quickly adds, laughing nervously.

_Oh?_

For a moment, Tenn thinks about ignoring those words - after all, hadn't he already told himself that further involvement with Riku would only lead to ruin? And yet, every time a _hint_ like this happens, further confirming that Riku had some sort of attachment to him, Tenn finds his heart skipping a beat. After all, that wasn't even _subtle_. And Tenn longed to hear the compliment on its own, without the hasty excuses.

The bell on the obi chimes softly as Tenn turns away from the mirror so he can look at Riku face to face. 

"It's 'what Gaku would say,' is it?" He studies him for a moment, then smiles slightly and steps closer. "Then...instead of the baron's words, I want to know what Riku would say."

"M-my words, Tenn-sama?"

If it weren't for Tenn's general naivety at this subject, Riku would have thought Tenn's teasing him.

_Impossible. There's no way. This is the same person who innocently asked me to practice with him to be more experienced....There's no way he's teasing me._

_...Right?_

"My words," Riku repeats, "Ah, um. I think you look beautiful as well, Tenn-sama. But my words are those of a servant...We servants are expected to praise their masters, so surely, hearing these words from me won't mean as much....than if they were to be said by baron Yaotome?"

That's a safe answer, isn't it? Now Gaku can't complain that Riku's ruining the plan. He's steering him to the right object of affection, as he should. 

Those, admittedly, are not the words Tenn had wanted to hear.

But if Riku's refocusing on the original plan, there really shouldn't be anything to complain about. It's well thought-out. Safe. Tenn should follow it, just as Gaku is following it right now - they've put in too much work to waste the opportunity, now, and who knows how long he has before Kujou-san finalizes the marriage?

So Tenn smiles, holding himself back from pressing for a more personal answer, and from commenting on how Riku had stuttered. He looks over his appearance in the mirror one last time, making sure that there's not even a single hair in place before preparing to leave. 

"I-In any case!" Riku curses inwardly for stuttering, "I think you're just about done, Tenn-sama. Oh...except for one final thing!"

He dashes into the bathroom to grab a bottle in the cabinets before hurrying back to Tenn. He unscrews the bottle cap, pours a drop of the liquid inside on to his fingers before reaching to take Tenn's hand.

He flips Tenn's hand to lightly dab the liquid onto the underside of his wrists.

"I know I always use this, but the smell of vanilla really does wonders, Tenn-sama," he says, "I'm not sure if you'll need it, but it's good for relaxation. Besides," He smiles, scratching his cheek shyly, "These days when I think of Tenn-sama, I think of the sweet smell of vanilla and feel..happy."

He hesitates.

"And if Tenn-sama truly wants my honesty, the scent isn't just baron Yaotome's favorite..."

He meets Tenn's gaze uncertainly. "It's also mine."

The vanilla extract is mostly unnecessary. Nobody would take notice of his scent while they're focused on the book, and...honestly, Tenn would prefer that rather than have the men ogle at _him_ as they did sometimes. Relaxation sounded nice, but that's completely impossible with Kujou-san watching.

Riku's last admission gives him pause, though. Tenn blinks twice, looking down at his upturned wrist, then back at Riku's sweet, slightly hesitant smile. 

It...really is a pleasant scent.

"What a coincidence," he manages to say. Tenn pauses, inhaling slowly once more, then smiles back at Riku. "I think it's quickly becoming one of my favourites, too. And, to be honest..."

He probably shouldn't say it. But Riku's the one who's been putting this onto him again and again, while Gaku's barely mentioned it. It should be understandable why he'd make such an association, right?

"...I suppose I _should_ think of Gaku when I smell vanilla like this, but...I find myself thinking of you."

His cheeks feel just a tiny bit warm. Tenn smiles again before spinning on his heels and heading for the door, taking small, even steps under the restrictive kimono. "I should go now. You needn't fetch me after as that area will be off-limits, but please wait for me in my room, okay?"

Riku holds his tongue, despite the many questions ready at the tip.

"As you wish, Tenn-sama." He fixes him a smile, because that's all he can do for him now. "Good luck...whatever it is for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they just keep getting gayer ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Tenn is early. He's always early - never arriving any later than 10 minutes before the guests are set to arrive. Kujou is standing by the wings of the stage when he hears the familiar soft, careful steps. His lips curl upwards when his ward comes into view.

His ward....and soon to be bride. The idea sends a thrill down his spine.

"Tenn, good. You're here," he says. He takes in Tenn's appearance, his smile widening by a fraction. "What a beautiful kimono - I don't think I've seen you in this, though. You're always such a fan of more muted colors, but I see that you have a change of heart?"

"You look beautiful as you always do, of course," he adds, reaching out to pat Tenn's hair - carefully enough that when he removes his hand, not a single strand of hair is out of place. Tenn looks perfect like this; demure and elegant, like a pretty china doll.

A pretty china doll Kujou has all for himself. Even more so in a few months when Tenn will bound to him in more ways than one.

He hands Tenn a string-bound book. "This is the work you'll be reading for today. I don't think you've ever read it, but I trust that you'll do well."

Tenn doesn't flinch, holding perfectly still as Kujou strokes his hair. It's a light touch, anyways - if nothing else, his guardian is always mindful of his presentation and appearance before the readings.

"Even  _ I _ tire of routine sometimes, Kujou-san. If you approve of this, then I'm glad," Tenn replies as he takes the book carefully within his hands. It seems old and fragile. Gaku will probably be making a copy of this soon, while its antique rarity will be promoted for higher prices. "Of course. I will not disappoint you tonight."

Kujou smiles faintly at his ward, checking his watch just as he hears the sound of the doors opening. Voices drift into the room - the guests, of course, along with that young baron Yaotome.

"You best get ready then."

Just as Kujou is about to make his leave and take his usual place in front of the stage, he pauses.

_ Hm? _

"Tenn," he says, "You...smell rather of vanilla. Again." He looks at Tenn curiously. "You've been using that scent quite frequently these days. I can't help but to be a little curious."

Tenn pauses. His guardian is awfully observant sometimes.  _ Too _ observant. While Riku had him wear it often for Gaku, he's in Kujou’s presence much less frequently - Kujou couldn't possibly have had the chance to notice him wear it more than a couple times. And while the question seemed harmless enough for  _ now _ ...

"I admit, I've taken a bit of a liking to it," Tenn says. He doesn't catch his own voice tensing or doing anything to otherwise give him away, but the anxiety is still there - Kujou is _ excellent  _ at reading him. "It's a pleasant scent, isn't it? I hope you don't mind, Kujou-san."

"Indeed....it's a very pleasant scent," Kujou says softly, "Relaxing, almost. You're usually not a very materialistic person, Tenn. Not much impresses you." Just before he makes his leave, he makes one last parting remark. "If I didn't know this, I would have thought there's a special reason beyond the feeling of like."

More of the voices from inside. Tenn takes this opportunity to excuse himself, dipping his upper body into a slight bow before turning to enter the room. "Excuse me, I should go take my place."

The reading room is large and well-lit. Over the years, he'd watched Kujou's collection grow bigger, and the walls of books would have struck an impressive image if Tenn didn't know about their unsavory contents. He takes his place on the small elevated stage, wearing a small, demure smile as he sits down in  _ seiza _ position and puts the book on the stand in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, Tenn spies Gaku, but doesn't dare look at him.

Now, it's time for Kujou to give his opening remarks.

Kujou stands in front of the stage, making sure he doesn't block Tenn from the guests' view. The sight of Tenn sitting demurely on the stage, decked out in various beautiful outfits and accessories over the years, as he waits for the signal to begin is part of the experience, after all.

A story is more exciting with something to look at.

"Gentlemen, I'm glad you could make it tonight," he begins, making a welcoming gesture with his arms. He spots Gaku sitting at his usual spot in the back row, looking only mildly interested in the proceedings. So unlike the rest of the men, whose eyes are already starting to focus on his would-be bride on the stage.

That's good. He counts on the attention Tenn can draw from them from his presence alone.

"A fortnight ago, while travelling, I had the splendid chance of encountering this piece. From its vivid storytelling and enticing visuals - brought out by the most vibrant of colors -, I instantly knew it's a piece meant to be shared to others." Kujou pauses to smile at the guests. "For a price, of course." He laughs good-naturedly. "But that's the very nature of auctions, hm?"

He makes a sweeping gesture towards Tenn. "I am a generous man, so tonight, Tenn will be reading a preview from the piece. I hope by the end of it, I can tempt you to bring home a rare copy of it."

He gives Tenn a nod. He doesn't need to say words for Tenn to understand. The years behind them prove such notions to be unnecessary.

_ You may begin. _

And only then, did he see Gaku's head finally turn a fraction, a flicker of emotion flashing on his face.

_ Oh? _

Kujou is not the only one who noticed. While Kujou speaks, Tenn takes the opportunity to scan over the page. He also goes through the motions of looking at each member of the audience, making brief eye contact just barely enough for them to feel as though they'd gotten him personal attention - after all, Tenn's just as much part of the show as the books themselves. When he gets to Gaku, though, he finds Gaku's expression fairly stiff. He doesn't fit in with the rest of the men, who are leaning forward in clear anticipation.

_ Make a more eager expression, you fool! _ There's no way for him to convey that here, though, so Tenn simply moves on, and gazes at the rest before breathing in softly, opening his mouth to speak.

"My wish has finally come true, on this day of days; finally, I have you within my grasp!" Anyone who's listening for the first time would be surprised as he spoke in a tone much deeper than his natural tenor, as he took on the role of the antagonist in the story. "Your body is full and ripe, superior to all others..."

He continued to read through the story of the octopus and the woman, switching back to his higher, natural tone when speaking for the woman, mimicking her cries and moans and soft noises of lust. His voice rings out clearly in the open space before the stage, and he looks between each of the audience periodically. Most of them sat enraptured in their seat, shifting every so often but giving him their full undivided attention.

All except Gaku, who isn't even looking at him. He's actually looking kind of awkward and mildly uncomfortable.

_ He really is unexpectedly pure, isn't he? _ But it might lead to problems if he's being too obvious about it like this. He can't do anything at the moment, however, so Tenn simply returns to looking at the page. "Intertwined with eight limbs, the lady's insides had swollen, moistened by the warm waters of lust..."

He wishes there was a clock in the room. For now, there's no choice but to keep going until Kujou signals for him to stop.

But his guardian merely sits primly at his seat, looking around the audience to gauge their reaction. His face twists in amusement when he catches more than a few men shifting uncomfortably in their seats at certain points of the story - especially when Tenn imitates a moan so beautifully.

He doesn't blame them. Tenn is really talented at what he does, after all.

He gets up from his seat but does not signal Tenn to stop. Not yet, he supposes. There is one more scene Tenn has to get to - just before the climax, where it'll definitely get the men hanging off the edge.

He takes long strides to get to Gaku, the only person whose reaction isn't quite as he expects. Kujou shouldn't be too surprised - Gaku's the one who illustrated a lot of his book copies, so it would make sense for him to be desensitized by their contents.

But being desensitized and mildly uncomfortable are two different things. From the looks of it, Gaku is leaning towards the latter.

Tenn's eyes flicker up as Kujou rises from his seat, but his reading continues at the same smooth, even pace. However, his brows furrow ever so slightly when he sees Kujou approach Gaku.

"How is the story for you, Yaotome-kun?" Kujou asks quietly, his tone pleasant, "You did a wonderful job copying the contents for potential buyers, by the way. As expected from such a skilled artist."

Gaku is, apparently, similarly surprised to be approached. He'd been trying to tune out Tenn's readings, and that had worked fine in the beginning. But as the story progressed, it became impossible to block out the breathy moans and whimpers Tenn kept adding. How can he sit there and make those noises while his expression remains so passive and calm?

Not to mention just how uncomfortable this whole affair is. For Tenn to be forced to sit there, reading such scandalous material while being openly ogled at by an audience of men, most old enough to be his father - it's sickening. It's  _ wrong. _

Gaku struggles not to let any of that show on his face as he offers Kujou a tight-lipped smile, speaking in a low, quiet voice so as not to disturb Tenn's reading. "Thank you, I'm glad to hear that you've been satisfied with my work. The story is quite..." he pauses. "Gripping."

Inwardly, Gaku winces. Not the most convincing compliment he could've given - but then again, the very fact that Kujou had approached him meant that he'd noticed some irregularity in his reactions. In that case, better mix some truth into it. "If I can be honest, though, I prefer some of the other works in your collection. I'm not particularly fond of the...ah, octopus."

Hopefully Kujou can take that as a kink preference rather than overall distaste.

Kujou hums. "Fair enough. I suppose we all have your preferences."

He hears Tenn reach a certain phrase just before he hears Gaku's answer and smiles to himself.

He raises one hand - high enough for Tenn to see.

_ You may stop. _

It takes Gaku a moment to realize that Tenn’s reading has slowed down to a stop at Kujou’s hand signal. Now, Tenn simply remains seated on the stage, gazing up at Kujou for further instructions. Many of the audience are looking at Kujou as well, some seeming fairly disappointed that the reading has ended.

Kujou turns away from the young baron, giving the audience a pleasant smile. He makes a sweeping gesture with his arms. "How was it, gentlemen? Quite a tale, isn't it?"

He approaches Tenn to take the book from him, his smile deepening when he sees the very page Tenn had stopped at. He turns back to the audience, showing the picture.

Sure enough, there is a collective sound of appreciation going across the audience - some nodding in approval, many leaning forward to have a closer look.

"If you'd like to know more of the story, the night is young, gentlemen," Kujou says, "For an appropriate price, this book is as good as yours. In fact...if you offer a handsome enough price, I have this very species of octopus somewhere in my estate." He winks. "Some real life visuals add more excitement, doesn't it?"

He waits.

"Now," he continues, his voice booming in the silence of the room, "What's our first offer?"

It's even later than usual by the time the auction is finally over, and Tenn is given permission to leave. The book - or rather, a copy of it - had sold for some exuberant amount of money after furious amounts of bidding, and Tenn thinks Kujou-san might've been pleased by the results - he had been smiling when he finally dismissed Tenn, after all.

Tenn is simply glad to leave. While he was reading, he'd been too focused on acting out the voices and conveying the right tones so as not to disappoint his guardian - but now that it's all over, he finds himself feeling a little nauseous. All of Kujou's 'collections' contain unsavory material to some degree, but this one, in particular...

_ “I have this very species of octopus somewhere in my estate.” _

The audience has no idea how true that is. Tenn suppresses a shiver at the memory, disgust and fear coloured with that ever-familiar grief from the lost of his only friend, and tries not to think about the basement again. He's not entirely successful, though, and by the time he makes it back into his room it feels as though his stomach had twisted itself into knots.

He needs a bath. He needs to wash this off, this feeling of  _ filth- _

Riku sits on the bathroom floor, trailing his fingers on the surface of the water as he absentmindedly stares at his reflection. Tenn isn't back yet and it's been nearly a couple of hours since he'd left. As promised, Riku made no attempts to fetch him and occupied his time looking around Tenn's things again before preparing his bath.

But even the shiny earrings he had liked before barely held his interest.

"I wonder when he'll be back," Riku murmurs to himself, "I hope he's okay."

Then he catches himself. What is he saying? Of course, Tenn will be okay. He's not sure if Kujou's a pleasant company, but Tenn should be safe within his own home at least.

Right?

Just as he is about to stand up and make his leave, he hears the doors open and hurried footsteps across the carpet.

He perks up. "Tenn-sama?"

Tenn enters the bathroom and Riku blinks in surprise when he takes a good look at his young master. It is clear from the rigid lines in his shoulders and the paleness of his cheeks that he'd returned with a great deal more tension than he'd left with.

"Riku," Tenn smiles, but it's a tight-lipped expression, tinged with anxiety. He grips at the front of his kimono, pulling slightly. "Help me take this off, please? I...would like very much to take my bath now."

"Of course, Tenn-sama," Riku says with a nod. Despite the smile on his face, there is a faint hint of tremor in his voice that Riku doesn't miss. He doesn't comment on it, instead, he helps Tenn take off his kimono layer by layer, until the young master sits in the tub, almost his entire body sunken in the water.

Riku lathers soap on Tenn's arms before he takes the sponge to begin carefully scrubbing the skin. They don't say a word - which in itself is slowly becoming unnerving.

Tenn thinks it’s almost funny how jittery he is. His fingers twitch with the urge to snatch the sponge out of Riku's hands and scrub himself down more aggressively. All he'd done is sit in that room and read a book. He hadn't even worked out a sweat or anything, but yet-

It happens every time - the feeling of something like  _ shame _ \- settling over him like a disgusting, oily layer that won't go away.

They've had moments of silence shared between them before, but those had been comfortable, with no need to fill in the gaps.

The silence that exists between them now is tight - like a taut line in the still air. Riku bites his bottom lip, considering.

If Gaku wants him to gain Tenn's trust, then surely it...should be okay?

Before he scares himself into changing his mind, Riku gathers himself before standing up. He takes a bottle of the shampoo before rounding around to stand behind Tenn. Pouring a bit of the shampoo onto his palms, he rubs his hands together before he begins his work - slowly and gently massaging Tenn's scalp.

Just as he thinks Tenn's shoulders show signs of relaxing, he takes a breath.

"Tenn-sama...are you alright?" he asks.

"...I'm fine." It's what Tenn says, but his shoulders have drawn back up tight and he furrows his brows as he stares into his own blurry reflection in the soapy bathwater. "It's nothing, really. When there's audiences, the readings are always like this. You needn't mind my...moods."

The sponge is free now. Tenn grabs it, and starts scrubbing at his own arm again even though Riku had done that already. "I like to take baths afterwards, so please keep preparing them whenever I have readings. It's relaxing."

Though he looks anything but relaxed at the moment.

Riku keeps quiet. Though Tenn's words don't quite match the stillness in his frame, Riku doesn't push it. He wants to, but eyeing the way Tenn is scrubbing his arm again - with a little more force than necessary - Riku knows it's wise.

If Tenn has something to say...then he'll tell him. As of now, Riku just has to learn to hold his tongue, like a good servant would do.

Being reminded of his place in this supposed relationship brings a sudden wave of unease in his chest and he distracts himself by focusing on shampooing Tenn's hair. He's grateful Tenn couldn't see his face.

Riku's not sure if he'll like the expression he's making.

There's water all around. How did he get here?

It's so dark- so cold-

Rising up over his mouth, his nose, closing over his head- he tries to pull up, but someone shoves down hard on his shoulders. Bubbles stream out of his mouth as he gasps for air, but it only causes the frigid water to rush into his lungs instead.

_ "Hold your breath, Tenn. You wouldn't want to end up like Haruka-kun, would you?" _

Tenn jerks awake with a gasp, and for a moment it feels as though he still cannot breathe at all. His hands fly up to his throat as he takes heaving gulps of air, eyes flickering wildly from side to side but only making out vague shapes in the dark.

_ Kujou-san- where-? _

There's a cord hanging above his bed, but Tenn doesn't notice it at all as he scrambles out of bed in blind panic and towards the door. He hadn't put on his slippers, either - but somehow, the only thing he can remember is the person who should be outside his room right now, the person that had held him and sang for him so kindly on the first night.

He pushes open Riku's sliding door with such force that it bangs on the opposing wall, but Tenn doesn't pay it any mind as he throws himself at the person inside.  _ "Riku, Riku-" _ His shoulders shake as he clings onto Riku like a lifeline, eyes wild and terrified as he grasps tightly at his robs.

He doesn't want to be standing here in the cold, exposed hallway. Without asking, Tenn pulls back just long enough to climb into that small, narrow space. It's more of a closet than a proper room and it barely fits both him and Riku, but the proximity is almost comforting like this. 

The sudden force slams the door against the opposing wall, and Riku nearly ends up squished by Tenn trying to barrel himself inside. He lets out an embarrassingly large yelp, feeling hair tickling his chin and a shuddering breath. A shaky hand grabs the front of his robes.

"T-Tenn-sama? Is that you?"

Tenn shudders, letting out a faint whimper under his breath. "I..." He leans forward, resting his forehead against Riku's shoulder. "I don't want to be alone."

Riku's arms wrap around Tenn's shoulders on auto-pilot, pulling the boy close and tucking him against his chest. It's reminiscent of his first night at the manor - only then it was on a spacious bed, not in a cramped space like this.

He pays this fact no mind as his hand strokes Tenn's hair, keeping a steady rhythm that could pass off as comforting.

Something had definitely been bothering Tenn before, but this is worse than he expected. Though he had smiled and said otherwise, Riku could feel it in the air. And it's not as if Riku didn't notice - though perhaps it could have been a moment of carelessness on Tenn's part for the latter has always been careful before.

The way Tenn had scrubbed his skin until it turned red.

"Tenn-sama, you're _ shaking _ ," Riku says in a hushed whisper, "Did you have a nightmare again?"

It must have been bad enough for him to just rush into here instead of calling for him from his room. It must have been bad enough that Riku doesn't get a clammering of the bell outside his room, but an entire person pressed up against him, holding onto him like he's a lifeline.

Tenn presses a little closer, nodding against the crook of Riku's shoulder.

"I had a bad dream," Tenn confirms hoarsely, shaking a little. The nightmare is still vivid in his mind, stirring up all the other unpleasant memories he'd tried so hard to suppress over the years. "I couldn't breathe.  _ He _ was going to drown me, just like he...he..."

Catching himself, Tenn trails off. That's too much. He mustn't say anymore - shouldn't even have said this much, really. Panic is no excuse.

At Tenn’s words, Riku holds him a little tighter. There is a thought in his mind - of how good this implies about Tenn's level of trust towards him, just as intended. But the thought flashes by so quickly that Riku nearly forgot it even appeared.

In the darkness, all Riku could hear is the sound of their breathing - one harsh, one steady. With their legs brushing against the other, he could feel Tenn's cold skin contrasting against his own warmer one.

Riku nuzzles Tenn's hair and lets out a breath.

He starts humming - the same song he sang the first night they met.

Tenn falls silent and allows himself to just relax and listen to Riku's soft humming. Slowly, Tenn's breaths begin to even out.

"...Can I stay here with you?" he eventually whispers, once he'd regained a bit of his composure. Tenn pulls back just enough to give Riku an imploring look. "I can press against the wall. I won't take much space."

"Of course, Tenn-sama," Riku whispers back, "You can stay here."

He doesn't ask about the dream - he can tell from Tenn's trembling voice that it's probably not worth bringing up.

He adjusts their position so that Tenn is towards the wall rather than the door - he doesn't want to risk Tenn accidentally rolling out of the room and hurting himself; the door isn't exactly sturdy to prevent that. It's a tight, narrow space. They are so close that Tenn can feel his warmth radiating past the thin cotton of their sleeping yukatas. Right now, it's reassuring. As they lay quietly together, he can feel his shoulders starting to loosen a little, the nightmare slowly fading back from the forefront of his thoughts.

He blinks when Riku suddenly moves.

"Excuse me, Tenn-sama," Riku says hurriedly, sitting up before sliding the door open wide enough for him to slip out without exposing Tenn entirely. An idea had suddenly popped into his mind as he lay there with Tenn. He crouches down to the drawers under his bed - the only storage space he has - and rummages through his belongings before he finds it.

Auntie had given him this to remind him of the little things back at the orphanage. Who'd known he'd use it for this.

He climbs back onto the bed, lying down next to Tenn again. He looks at the object in his hand briefly, considering.

He doesn't need to do this in the way he has in mind. He could just give it to Tenn and mind his own business. And yet -

He resolutely unwraps the lollipop, puts in his mouth to suck it a few seconds before smearing the sugary coating on his lips. No doubt looking ridiculous, he doesn't quite give Tenn a chance to ask when he looks at him. The light filtering through the tiny crack of the door allows Riku to see the ghost of Tenn's lips and eyes.

"Auntie, my caretaker, used to feed crying babies sweets to soothe them. I was taught how to do it too." He hesitates before reaching out to cup Tenn's cheek - he wonders if he's already going too far.

"Tenn-sama...do you trust me?" he asks softly.

Tenn's breath catches in his throat. He had been watching Riku’s actions with a mild curiosity before, but suddenly, the purpose of what Riku had been doing seemed much more obvious.

"I trust you," he whispers, and is surprised at how easily that admission comes out. It doesn't even feel like a lie. And maybe it's his own weakness after the nightmare, but Tenn finds himself leaning into the touch. "I trust you more than anyone else in this estate. Unlike the other servants, Riku...Riku is on my side, right?"

The look Riku gives Tenn is tender.

It's not a mask. Riku doesn't think it is. "Yes," he says softly - it's a dangerous thing to say, but at this moment, Riku allows himself to forget why he's here in the first place. Instead, he focuses on Tenn's face, taking in all his features, basking in the warmth that's returning to his skin.

"I'll always be on your side, Tenn-sama," he says in a half-whisper, "Therefore, let me ease some of your pain."

He leans forward and unlike that night, where Riku could quite literally blame it on the alcohol, they're both sober and clear-minded and this situation feels...right. Better. Much better than that night. He hears a catch of breath before he presses his lips against Tenn's, his eyes sliding shut as he kisses his young master.

The kiss is sweet - both from the sugar, and the thrill of it all. Riku's heart beats rapidly in his chest, but his movements are slow and coaxing as he parts Tenn's lips.

_ So he can taste the sugar. So he can be soothed _ . Riku rationalizes.

But the moments he feels something wet and warm and  _ sweet  _ against his own tongue, he wonders if it's really just the sugar. He wonders if it's really just for the sake of soothing him.

His hands move on their own, moving from Tenn's cheek to his neck and a little bit onto his shoulders. He gasps a little into the kiss.

"Tenn-sama," he asks, his tone breathless, "Is this...Is this okay? Please tell me to stop if it's not."

He doesn't want to. But he will if he has to.

But  _ god, _ trapped in this dark space with this person, Riku  _ really _ doesn't want to.

Tenn knows he should pull away, that even with their previous arrangement for 'practice,' these circumstances are hardly acceptable. And yet...

And yet, even if this is all a lie, it doesn't  _ feel  _ like one.

He doesn't remember their last kiss too clearly, memories fogged by the alcohol Gaku had pushed onto him that night, but Tenn thinks he'll remember  _ this _ moment for years and years to come. Riku is warm and gentle, and it doesn't take much at all for Tenn to part his lips for him. He tastes sugar, but there's also something that's just wholly  _ Riku _ , and that's even sweeter.

When Riku parts long enough to talk, Tenn finds himself chasing him automatically. The last remaining dregs of his terrible nightmare fades, replaced by this intoxicating proximity and  _ intimacy _ . He wants more, even as the rapidly-fading voice in the back of his mind continues to protest.

_ Isn't it okay to indulge a little? Just this once... _

(How many times had he used that excuse already?)

Instead of a verbal answer, Tenn pushes forward to close the gap between them again, capturing Riku's lips in a harder and more fervent kiss this time. His hands rise, tangling into the front of Riku's robes to pull him closer.

"It's okay," Tenn murmurs. "It's okay. I don't want to stop, so..."

He leans again, just before their lips can make contact.

"...Kiss me again, please?"

For a moment, Riku stills.

_ Oh deities. Oh gods. Oh whatever heavenly being that exists up there, please don't let this moment end too soon. Before I have to give him up for the baron, let me just have this. _

Riku lets out a shuddering breath before he closes the distance between them again, his hands reaching out to cup Tenn's face and pulling him closer. Unlike that night, the kiss this time...is far from chaste.

Tenn opens up readily for him - so trusting, so  _ sweet _ \- that it makes Riku's head spin. He doesn't register anything else beside the sweetness on his tongue, and the warmth of Tenn. Tenn.  _ TennTennTennTenn- _

"Tenn-sama, you're so good at this," he finds himself whispering, "Tenn-sama, to be able to kiss you like this...Riku...Riku is lucky."

Riku kisses him again before he could babble more nonsense and the sounds of lips smacking against each other is almost obscene. One of his hands has started wandering too far, palming against the front of Tenn's robes.

_ He's so close to me like this. So close that touching him takes no effort at all. _

In the darkness, Riku smiles.

_ How rare it is to see Tenn-sama without all those layers of clothing. _

Through the slivers of light peeking in front the gaps, Tenn can see Riku's expression as he leans in again, and the way his eyes gleam is tender yet intense all at once. It's easy to allow him to take the lead, parting his lips to let Riku in and pushing back to kiss him harder. A soft whine escapes as a hand feels down the front of his robes and Tenn shudders, tightening his grip on Riku's clothes.

This isn't enough. Tenn wants him  _ closer _ , maybe skin against skin-

For the first time, he thinks he might be able to understand the all-consuming passion described in Kujou’s books.

Riku's hand continues to wander, growing bolder as he goes. Tenn throws his head back, gasping as Riku's touch brush past a stiffening nipple, and squirms as he tries to press back against it. In the next second, though, there's a loud thumping sound, and Riku breaks their kiss with a yelp.

"Ow!"

"Riku-?!"

In his haste, Riku lifts his head too quickly and ends up bumping against the top of the tiny space they're cramped in.

Tenn immediately tries to push himself up, but the sudden action only causes him to bang his elbow hard into the wall as well. "Ow!" With an echoing cry, his arm buckles, and suddenly he's lying flat on his back again, staring at Riku with wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and bruised lips, still wet and shiny from their kisses. Riku is a mirror image, lying so close to him in this tiny space that Tenn thinks he can almost _ feel  _ how quickly the other boy's heart is beating.

...And to think that they'd chosen to do it _ here _ , of all places.

A tiny giggle bursts from Tenn's throat, his expression softening into something relaxed and mirthful. "I suppose this closet really isn't built for two people, is it?" he asks, a little wryly. "There's barely any way to move. And we were being so careful, too."

The empty darkness of his room doesn't seem so frightening anymore - at least, not when he had company. Tenn takes one of Riku's hands next, guiding it to his cheek and pressing into it with a little sigh. "I think I'm ready to go back to my bed...if you'd come with me."

Riku blinks.

"....with you, Tenn-sama?" he repeats dumbly.

With Tenn. With Tenn.  _ With Tenn. _

"Okay," he ends up saying before he could stop himself. He's grateful for the darkness now and hopes the little amount of light streaming through the gap doesn't show how  _ warm  _ his cheeks had gotten.

How ironic. Funny, almost.. For him to be embarrassed by this considering the things they did literally just minutes ago. Things  _ he _ initiated.

_ Riku, you've gone and done it now. You've let your feelings get the better of you. _

"L-let me help you out," he mutters, hurriedly getting out of his closet of a room before extending a hand towards his young master.

The next few moments happen in a blur and by the time Riku realizes it, he's already lying beside Tenn on Tenn's large bed, a thick duvet pulled up to their chins. They lay face to face.

Tenn isn't quite asleep yet, still looking at him through a half-lidded gaze. Riku isn't sure if he could even sleep now. There is more space around them now compared to Riku's room, but for some reason, Riku feels that Tenn is much,  _ much _ closer than before.

If he reaches out his hand half an inch forward, he could even-

"Tenn-sama," he whispers, "Are you....are you alright now? Did I soothe your fears away?"

_ Soothe my fears... _ Tenn, who is about to doze off, thinks, _ Oh yes, that had been what the candy was about. Right. _

"I'm fine now," Tenn murmurs. He hadn't cared about the sugar, but Riku's presence had definitely steadied him after that nightmare. Often, when he used to have bad dreams, the rest of the night would be spent tossing and turning sleeplessly. Today feels different. He lets out a pleased little sigh, lips tilting up into a soft smile. "I'm lucky to have you, Riku. It's...nice, like this."

Their hands are already so close. All Tenn has to do is reach that extra half an inch to take Riku's hand, lacing their fingers together. This way, Riku won't be able to leave as soon as he falls asleep. "Stay here tonight."

Riku tightens their hold on each other’s hands. If Tenn has something to say about it, he doesn't. Taking in Tenn's gradually relaxing shoulders and the way his lashes cast crescent shadows on his cheeks as his eyes flutter close, Riku leans in a little closer. So close that their foreheads could have touched.

"Good night, Tenn-sama," he says softly, "May you dream only good dreams from now on."

He decides to give in. Just this once.

(Or so he keeps telling himself.)

Just for this night, Riku allows himself to forget.

Forget what he's here to do.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	9. Chapter 9

Unfortunately for him, the next morning serves as a severe reminder of his purpose in the manor. The reminder comes in the form of baron Yaotome and the head maid, who stood side by side in the dining room when Riku entered.

When Riku woke up earlier, Tenn's sleeping face had been the first thing he saw. Ignoring every desire to just lie there and enjoy the moment of peacefulness for a little longer, Riku forced himself out of bed and got ready for his day.

"I'll get breakfast in bed for Tenn-sama today," he told himself as he walked down the hall.

He wasn't prepared for the words that came out of the head maid's mouth the moment she saw him entering the dining hall.

"Good, you're up," she says, "Yaotome-sama wishes to take Tenn-sama for a picnic today. You'll do well to accompany them."

Riku freezes. "Picnic...?" he repeats.

He looks at Gaku, dumbstruck. If he remembers correctly, isn't the picnic the part where Gaku's supposed to....

Ask for Tenn's hand in marriage?!

Riku understands he needs to move fast but -

"Before that," the head maid continues, "Kujou-sama is leaving for a business trip for a week today, so please make sure Tenn-sama is ready to see him off."

Suddenly, it all makes sense.

Still looking at Gaku, Riku could only afford to nod. "I...see..."

The plan...is moving faster than he anticipated.

  
  
  


By the time Tenn wakes up, the other side of the bed is already empty. It brings a small, instinctive rush of disappointment before he abruptly pushes the feeling down and sits up, leaning against the headboard.

He'd been shaken after his nightmare yesterday, desperate for comfort, but morning brings a clarity that has Tenn grimacing at last night's memories. Just what had he been trying to do? Indulgence is one thing, but he can no longer deny that he's come to enjoy Riku's presence for what it is - after all, for what other reason would he have to invite Riku to his bed simply to sleep beside him? He's _attached. C_ an he...really bear to trick and send him to the asylum like this?

Tenn had told himself that there's no need to feel sorry for someone who'd gone into the mission with every intent to do the same to him, and yet...Riku had grown up in an orphanage, hadn't he? He had his own reasons for wanting the money, and Tenn can hardly fault him for that.

_I don't want to send him the asylum._ The realization is like a shock of cold water. Tenn hunches in on himself, closing his eyes. _But if I don't- if someone doesn't take my place when I run, Kujou-san will..._

Maybe he needs to talk to Gaku about this. Negotiate some kind of alternative.

Just then, the door opens and Tenn's head shoots back up to see the head of familiar red hair.

"Riku?" He quickly schools his expression back into the small, faint smile. "I was wondering where you've gone. You left without waking me up."

Riku barely registers his grip on the tray that carried Tenn's breakfast, focusing on trying to force his lips into what he hopes to be a smile.

_Stay calm. Stay calm, Nanase Riku. Remind yourself why you're here. Tell him. Tell him that -_

"Sorry, Tenn-sama. I wanted so that you wake up to breakfast waiting for you." He nods to the tray. "See? I thought that you might want to stay in today. But um..." He struggles to find the words, so he settles....he settles for the easier piece of news. "You need to be ready in an hour for something. Um. Kujou-sama is leaving for his business trip for a week, so you need to send him off."

He walks towards the bed, placing the tray beside Tenn. He stands back, not quite meeting Tenn's eyes at the other piece of news. He tries to sound excited, because that's what he's supposed to be, isn't he? He's supposed to be the enabler in this courtship - to encourage every attempt possible and make sure Tenn is quickly swept off his feet.

But after last night-

That kiss had been impulsive, yes, but the feelings behind it had been genuine. Riku nearly buckles into himself at this realization.

_Tell him, Riku. Tell him before you back out._

He wants to sound excited - giddy like a maiden watching a love story unfolding before her eyes - but by the time the words leave his mouth, there is a tremor in his voice.

Like he wants to cry.

"Yaotome-sama also wants to invite you to a picnic later today, Tenn-sama." Riku's smile shakes, making the next words sound less genuine than he would have hoped. He prays that Tenn doesn't notice.

"How exciting, Tenn-sama. I wonder...I wonder what he has planned."

Unbeknownst to him, Tenn notices right away the tense line of Riku's shoulders and the stiffness of his smile. Tenn sits up a little straighter, taking in the news. So Kujou-san is leaving for a trip...that must have been what he meant by 'good news' last night. If nothing else, his guardian at least held a degree of self-awareness.

It also means that their plan will be accelerating, Tenn notes with a frown. He and Gaku had always planned to escape during a time when Kujou-san is out on one of his trips, and for this one to be a whole _week_ long...there's really no better opportunity. There's no time to waste; they should be making preparations now, and this is no doubt what Gaku's picnic will be about.

Yet, Tenn doesn't think he can go through with their original plan anymore. He'll have to discuss it with Gaku, and hope that Gaku is willing to make adjustments for him to some degree without abandoning him entirely.

And then there's Riku.

For some reason, he almost looks like he's about to _cry_ by the time he reaches the end of his sentence, and he sounds anything but excited. Tenn's brows furrow into a worried frown, and he gestures for Riku to come closer.

"You're upset about something." Completely ignoring the statement about the picnic, Tenn reaches out to grab Riku's hand. The details of the plan can wait - he can't do anything until he talks to Gaku, anyways. Right now, the person in front of him is more important. "What's wrong, Riku?" he asks earnestly. "Has anyone been bothering you?"

A thought occurs to him. "It's not those servant girls again, is it?"

Riku internally curses. Of course Tenn noticed. How could he _not_ notice? Riku's voice had been clearly shaking, and as much as he wants to, he just couldn't even bring himself to smile anymore.

Riku is upset. But _why_? Why is there this steadily growing pain in his chest that seemingly came out of nowhere?

_You fool. You knew exactly why._

He's a fool. Sitting on the bed in front of him, looking at him with genuine concern, is the person Riku is meant to trick.

Now, he's a person that Riku likes.

The thought brings a sudden wave of tears to his eyes and much to his embarrassment, some are already trickling down his cheek. He hurriedly tries to wipe them away but more tears replace the ones he did.

"S-sorry," he hiccups, "I'm fine, Tenn-sama." He forces out a laugh as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. "Forgive me. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I'm just too happy?"

Riku takes in a shuddering breath. He can't calm down.

Not until he -

"Tenn-sama..." Riku doesn't quite uncover his face, too embarrassed to let Tenn see his muddled self, but he peeks through his fingers to look at him. "Can I ask you...something?"

He bites his bottom lip. He has to ask this. He has to, or else, his heart won't calm down.

Or maybe....the answer will only worsen things.

"If I make a big mistake....one day, if I do something that will definitely upset you...will you ever forgive me for it?" Riku lowers his hand. "Will you hate me for it, Tenn-sama?"

Tenn pushes the blankets aside, slipping off the bed and raising a hand to help wipe them away with his sleeve, only to pause at Riku's next words.

So it's about... _that_ , after all.

Riku might think he's being vague, but Tenn knows exactly what he must be referring to. His stomach twists. Even if it's according to the plan that Tenn himself had orchestrated, the thought that Riku had been planning and willing to 'trick' and lock him away like that _hurt_.

But he'd been planning to do something even more terrible, so who is he to talk? And not only had he made such cruel arrangements, he'd messed them up too and got attached to the _one_ person he couldn't afford any feelings towards.

There's no way he can keep going now.

Taking a step forward, Tenn throws his arms around Riku's shoulders and draws him into a tight hug. "Riku is a kind person," he murmurs, one hand coming up to stroke at Riku's hair in a gentle, soothing motion. "Whatever you believe you will do...I'm sure you have your reasons for it."

_To know that you felt enough remorse to cry is enough._

"To be honest," Tenn continues, "I don't think I could stay angry at you for very long even if I tried. So I won't ever hate you, Riku." He pulls back slightly, smiling, and uses his sleeve to wipe away the tears on Riku's face. "I promise I'll forgive you, so don't cry anymore. A smile suits you much better."

Riku hiccups one last time before he wipes the last of his tears. Tenn's embrace is warm and reassuring and for a moment, Riku feels as though he could relax. To forget his worries for just a second longer.

But he can't.

"I'm sorry you have to see that," Riku says a little bit later, drawing back to give Tenn a watery smile, "I don't even know what came over me. Crying so early in the morning....you must think I'm silly, don't you, Tenn-sama?"

He reluctantly pulls away from Tenn's hold. "But...thank you for your words." A small laughter escapes his lips. "If I were not your handservant, but someone who's pursuing you....my heart would have leaped out of my chest at those words, Tenn-sama. I was - I _am_...very happy."

Perhaps in another life, if they're fortunate to meet again, things would have gone differently. Riku would have been able to -

"We must get ready now, Tenn-sama," he continues, "Kujou-sama will be leaving soon and I'm sure Yaotome-sama is also eager to see you."

He busies himself with choosing Tenn's clothing, his back turned towards Tenn to hide the determined line of his lips. This time, whatever happens during that picnic....

Riku will not interfere. He had his brief moment of happiness. He cannot afford to be greedy any longer.

  
  
  


Sending off Kujou is reminiscent of welcoming Gaku, though instead of excited and love-struck gazes, the faces of the servants lined up by the main door are sombre. Riku doesn't blame them.

Kujou doesn't particularly have a warm presence.

Just as he stands beside Tenn, watching the car carrying Kujou inside drive away, he frowns when the car suddenly slows down to a stop.

Briefly, panic sets in. Did he change his mind?

Then, a single hand slides out from the gap of the car window, waving at Tenn to beckon him over.

Kujou smiles at his ward when Tenn approaches, taking in his carefully schooled expression.

"For a week, you are free. But don't forget...about the basement that awaits you."

Kujou's used this as a threat since he was little more than a child. And yet, it's grown no less effective over the years - just the _thought_ of being punished in that basement almost makes Tenn break out in cold sweat.

But this is just a standard warning, right? Kujou-san shouldn't suspect anything, right?

The window rolls back up, and Kujou's car pulls smoothly out of the driveway. Tenn takes a moment to compose himself before turning back around, though his face still looks a bit pale. "Let's go back," he says to Riku, giving him a feeble smile. "Kujou-san left, so let's...let's go prepare for that picnic."

A maid stops them on their way back to retrieve the picnic blankets and food. "Yaotome-sama said that you should bring your paints, as well. Today's a beautiful day to draw outside, he says."

What's the point of keeping the pretense for art class now that Kujou's gone? Nevertheless, Tenn nods before sending the maid on her way. Bending down, he picks up the picnic basket himself in case the supplies are too much for Riku alone. "I'll carry this, so please grab the watercolours as well. Then we can be on our way."

Riku nods and hurries back to the storeroom where he knows where the paint is being kept. After he fetches them, he runs back to Tenn who waits for him by the main door. Gaku is nowhere in sight, though Riku does remember the head maid mentioning he'll meet them there.

_I wonder what that man has up his sleeves..._

Tenn and Riku walk relatively in silence. Tenn for the better part seems really distracted and Riku doesn't know how to broach the subject without seeming overbearing. He noticed, of course - of how Tenn seemed paler than usual after hearing whatever Kujou had to say to him.

Just as he is about to open his mouth and ask, he spots him.

Gaku waves at them from a distance, perched on a stone stool. Riku had been so distracted with his thoughts that he barely realized the distance they've walked and only noticed just how deep they're in the groves behind the manor. They stand at the foot of the hill, waiting for Gaku's next words.

Riku knows, for the most part, what Gaku is planning to do. They'll probably hang around and talk for a bit before Gaku would give some sort of a signal for Riku to _conveniently_ forget something and leave them alone.

What Riku _doesn't_ expect is for Gaku to suddenly turn to him after giving his usual pleasantries to Tenn and give him a command.

"Huh?" he repeats dumbly, "Yaotome-sama...you want me to fetch more paper?" He gestures to the drawing aisle he is carrying. "Will...will this not do?"

Riku _just_ got here! Is he for real?

"That's not enough," Gaku dismisses, giving Riku a slightly impatient look. He circles around, placing a hand on Tenn's shoulder. "In fact, find the oil paints as well. Today is a fine day - and such a day calls for oils, yes!"

Tenn knows for a fact that the oil paints are stowed in an inconspicuous place at the back of the cupboards, and they haven't been used in quite a while - _he_ certainly didn't know how to paint with them - so it'll probably take Riku a while to find, on top of all the time required to trek back to the manor. Which is likely Gaku's intention.

Which is just as well - it'll certainly give Tenn more time to talk to Gaku about the current situation. "Go on, Riku," he says. "Go fetch them, as Gaku said."

After Riku turns to leave, Tenn waits until he's sure he's out of an earshot before turning back to Gaku, only to blink at the small yet unmistakable jewelry box the other man was holding out to him. "What..."

"I'm supposed to ask for your hand in marriage, after all."

"Yes, about that..." Tenn chews on his bottom lip. "I can't marry you."

"What?" Now it's Gaku's turn to look baffled. He fumbles with the box. "You- You don't _actually_ have to, this is just-"

"I know it's just for the plan," Tenn interrupts. He takes a deep breath. "I can't do it anymore. Please hear me out."

Gaku had already laid a blanket down in the picnic area, and both of them took a seat there. Although Gaku looks like he wants to interrupt several times, he stays mercifully quiet while Tenn stumbles through his explanation. By the end, his expression had settled into a deep frown.

"You're serious about this? Actually?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like that," Tenn says in a tight voice. He clenches his hands, wrinkling the fabric of his fine kimono. "I told you, I can't do it anymore. This isn't...right."

"But you know what that means for you, doesn't it?"

Tenn falls silent. He knows - he knows all too well, and Kujou-san had even reminded him of it before leaving today. That is a fate he's absolutely not willing to resign himself to, but at the same time, there are _limits_ to what he's willing to do to escape. And sacrificing Riku...isn't part of it.

"Is it not possible for you to find a replacement?" he whispers, a hint of desperation leaking through. "Someone else- another boy my age-"

"Just how easy do you think that is? I can't just kidnap someone off the street," Gaku sighs again, running his hand through his silver hair. "Besides, you'd be fine throwing someone else to the wolves? Just not Riku?"

Tenn doesn't say anything.

"...I had a feeling you two were getting a little too attached to each other," Gaku finally says. "Looks like I was right."

"I...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining the plan."

Gaku is silent for another stretch of time. Then he shifts and, in a slightly awkward motion, pats at Tenn's shoulders. "You don't have to apologize - I can't really get mad at you for developing a conscience, you know? I was beginning to think you didn't have one."

Tenn bats half-heartedly at his hands. "Like you're one to talk."

"Shut up," Gaku grumbles back. "I got into this partly to help _you._ And either way, I think it's too soon for you to back out entirely. Kujou just _left_. You won't find a better opportunity."

"But Riku-"

"Was going to throw _you_ into the asylum. Even if he felt bad, he was still going to do it."

Tenn bites his bottom lip.

"Just think about it," Gaku says quietly. "We still have a couple days’ leeway if we want to leave. I'll look into finding another option, but I can't promise anything with this short of a notice. For now, we should act as previously planned so we can still have this option on the table."

It's at that moment that they hear sounds of someone approaching, stomping and huffing their way up the isolated forest trail. Without warning, Gaku grabs at Tenn's wrist and tugs him forward _hard_ , with Tenn barely catching himself from sprawling all over the picnic blanket. He ends up half on Gaku's lap instead, one hand braced awkwardly on his shoulder while the other clutched at his shirt for balance - and it's in that position with which he finally sees Riku appearing around the corner with new supplies in hand.

The deer-in-the-headlights look on Tenn's face is entirely genuine here and he scrambles back to a more respectable distance, but it's too late - this is a position completely in line with their 'developing relationship' and Riku must have seen them, even as the rest of the lie falls apart from within.

  
  
  


"Stupid baron and his stupid plans and his stupid, _stupid_ face," Riku mutters angrily as he treks back trough the grove. His arms are full of papers and paints and god _damn_ the combination of them all is so heavy that it's a pain just to carry them.

Riku doesn't understand why he needs to be sent away so soon, anyway. The least the man could have done was to give him five minutes to catch his breath before asking him to leave them alone. Riku's still pissed thinking about it.

"Yaotome-sama! Tenn-sama!" he calls out when he sees the familiar shapes in the distance. "I've returned with the -,"

Riku _doesn't_ expect to see what he sees.

Tenn is sprawled on Gaku's lap, his hand clutching the front of the man's shirt. The man himself has his hand tucked on Tenn's hip, looking as if he was in the midst of pulling Tenn much closer towards him. And Tenn-

Tenn had that uncomfortable look on his face again, like he did yesterday and the day before.

_Who am I to think that I can get them to fall in love in the span of a few days? Who am I to decide that when -_

"I'm sorry," he sputters, dropping the stuff onto the ground, "I'm interrupting something!" He spins on his heels and forces himself into a run. He doesn't look back once, not even when he's far away from the grove.

Not even when he thinks he hears Tenn calling out his name.

By the time he reaches his tiny closet of a room, he throws himself into it and slides the door close with so much force that it rattles the frames.

He lies still on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He doesn't scream. He doesn't shout.

He stays quiet, desperately trying to tell himself that he's _finally_ doing the right thing.

  
  
  


With Kujou-san gone, Tenn doesn't have any tasks scheduled for the rest of the afternoon. But Riku seems to have disappeared, and after an unsuccessful search around the manor, Tenn ends up circling back to Gaku, and they spend the rest of the afternoon discussing possible alternatives.

"Can you look up Riku's background, too?" Tenn asks. "About why he's after the money, and such things."

"I don't need to look that up to tell you," Gaku snorts. "He's from an orphanage, and pretty much made a career out of tricking rich nobles out of their money. That's why I picked him."

"He wants to fund the orphanage?"

"Yes," Gaku pauses. "I was always going to give them their fair share of the money, though. Regardless of what happens."

Tenn sighs. He puts his head down on his knees, closing his eyes. "I wonder how he ended up there..."

"Lots of kids end up on their own for one reason or another. You're just too sheltered to know about that kind of world outside."

Eventually, they depart for dinner. But Riku doesn't reappear, even after that. Tenn requests an extra portion of food from the maids anyways, brushing off their frowns, and makes his way back to his room. As he passes by the hallway, though, he finds himself pausing in front of a familiar closet.

Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? Perhaps...

Sure enough, when he knocks, the closet door slides open to relieve Riku sitting up inside with wrinkled clothes and ruffled bed hair.

"Riku," Tenn greets quietly. Thinking back on how Riku had taken one look at them and ran, he finds himself averting his eyes. "I've been looking for you. And I...figured you didn't eat yet, right?" he nods down at the tray he carried. "Why don't you come out? You can eat in my room."

He turns and walks in, not giving Riku a chance to refuse. Setting the tray down, he waits for Riku to eat some of the meal before speaking again.

"Back there, you ran away suddenly." He can guess - or rather _hope_ for the reason, but... "Have I upset you?"

Riku swallows heavily at the question.

"Not at all," he says, feigning ignorance, "I was just....I didn't want to interrupt you and the baron so I left. I didn't know what to do while waiting so I just...admittedly accidentally fell asleep."

There. That's not too far from the truth. Also, he's hungrier than he thought and ended up wolfing down the dinner he's given in a matter of minutes. Setting down his chopsticks onto the bowl, he clasps his hands together and thanks Tenn quietly for the meal.

Eating good food like this, he can't help but to wonder what of the other children back at the orphanage. Are they eating well? More importantly, are they eating _enough_?

Riku supposes that by the end of this plan, he'll have enough money to feed the children for months on end....or even more than a year and still have some leftover. At the end of this plan...

When he'll have to say goodbye to Tenn in the cruelest way he could imagine.

Riku blinks when he notices something, his train of thought momentarily interrupted. "Tenn-sama....is that...?"

There is no mistaking it. On Tenn's tiny finger, is a ring. The diamond encrusted band shines faintly in the light and Riku doesn't need to bite into the material to know that that is the real deal.

If there is a ring then -

Just as something steadily blooms in his chest, his lips curve into an automatic smile as he looks back up at Tenn.

"Yaotome-sama proposed to you," he says, "And you said yes."

It is not a question. It is never meant to be one.

"Yes, this..." Tenn pauses, searching for the right words. The diamond catches in the light with his every movement, and he uses his other hand to cover it. "Gaku asked for my hand in marriage. He...said he can take me away from here. I'll be free."

He's supposed to act like he's fallen for Gaku, yet he'd defaulted to this sort of answer again. But that's fine, isn't it? This is closer to the truth. And, truth to be told, Tenn's finding it more than a little difficult to act as if he's in love when Riku's looking at that damned ring and _smiling_.

"I'm nervous," he blurts out, before he can stop himself. "Gaku's been kind to me. I _know_ he's better than Kujou-san. But I don't...it's only been a few days. I mean, he'll expect things from me too, won't he? Especially if I am to be his bride. What if...I don't know, I just..."

_I wish I was marrying someone I loved. I wish I was marrying someone I knew better._

But how much does he know about Riku, really?

In any case, he's begun to babble. Tenn shuts his mouth, sinking back into an uncomfortable silence. At the very least, the nervous ramble is in line enough with his character.

Riku raises his eyebrows.

"You don't need to be nervous, Tenn-sama," he soothes, "Yaotome-sama is a gentleman. He'll..." Riku hesitates at his next words. "He'll treat you right."

_At least for the first few days. Before he'll throw you in an asylum._

It is the latter part of Tenn's admission that catches his attention. "What if...what, Tenn-sama? I don't quite understand."

It's the way he phrased it that has Riku perking up his ears. _Especially if I am to be his bride_. he says. Though what does he mean by "especially"?

He pushes away the tray before taking Tenn's hands into his. The boy's skin is cold, but comfortably so. Riku could hold it all day.

He might as well. For as long as he still can.

"What's wrong, Tenn-sama? Is there something on your mind?" he asks, peering at Tenn.

Oh. Well, Tenn had certainly talked himself into a corner here.

He'd been rambling, almost a stream-of-consciousness list of worries associated with marriage and that had...slipped out, along with the rest. But it figures _that's_ what ended up attracting Riku's attention.

"I've...heard, from the other maids," Tenn starts haltingly. Even to his own ears, he sounds unsure - but that's fine. Isn't he supposed to be innocent and sheltered? "They'd giggle and gossip about wedding nights, of how it's special and that there's...um, that the wedded couple is supposed to..."

He really hates stammering through this, but this is his own fault and there's no choice but to keep going now. Somewhere, in the back of Tenn's head, he remembers Riku's mischievous smile as he agreed to 'practice' with him, and he wryly wonders if that would extend to anything further than the brief kisses they've shared.

Riku's hand is so warm. Tenn squeezes it, just a little, and takes a deep breath. If he's chosen this pure, naive image, he might as well play it to the end. "I heard from the maids that it's important for the bride to be able to please her husband. I don't know if...I mean, what kind of things..."

Riku blinks. Once. Twice.

Oh.

_Oh._

Tenn had meant _that_. Of course. It would make sense. That's a common worry for any first-time brides. For any shy maiden. Heck, for any other person really. The fact that Tenn's been sheltered his whole life is another thing.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Riku distantly recalls. _Oh right. He's an orphan, too. Never mind a mother - not even his father is around to teach that sort of thing._

There's always Kujou - but as soon as the idea came to mind, he immediately pushed it away. He can't imagine it. He _won't_ imagine it.

"Oh," he says out loud, "I-I see." He scratches his cheek awkwardly. "Well, not to worry, Tenn-sama! Like I said, Yaotome-sama is a gentleman so I'm sure he won't, um, make you uncomfortable. And besides." He laughs nervously, patting his chest. "Lucky for you, I know more than a thing or two about that!"

Wait.

Crap.

That came out wrong. That came out _really_ wrong.

"I-I mean! Haha, well, you know us servants. We gossip a lot. The subject came up every once in a while." God, he should really stop talking. He drops his gaze to the blanket, letting the silence stretch out between them.

An idea forms in his head. It's a thrilling idea and he really shouldn't but -

If he has only so much time left with Tenn....with the person he really likes, then he might as well -

Slowly, he looks up at his young master, gazing at him through underneath his lashes. "If Tenn-sama....If you would allow me, I can..." He exhales. "I could teach you what to do."

Well.

He certainly hadn't expected _Riku_ to take the initiative on this. With the plan so close to what Riku knows as fruition, doing such a thing would have been risky - but then again, the two of them have been making bad decisions for a while now. This isn't really anything new.

These are not mistakes any longer. It's just an _opportunity_.

And if he's gone this far already, why not indulge a little more?

"Riku really knows a lot, after all." Tenn bites coyly at his bottom lip, pretending to hesitate for a bit longer before offering a smile and nod. "Would you? I think I'd be more comfortable with you, since we...well, we've already..."

He allows himself to trail off, blushing as if embarrassed at the mere mention of it. Tenn rises to his feet, still holding onto Riku's hand, and takes a step back, leading Riku further into his room. "Spend the night here, then. So Riku can teach me." Gentle, he traces his thumb over Riku's knuckles. "To help me...practice, for my wedding night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> practice makes perfect, right? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Riku can hear a rush in his ears - the sound of his blood, rapidly flowing through his veins.

"Yes," he says, his voice sounding a bit more breathless than he intended, "I- um." He ducks his head, smiling shyly. "If Tenn-sama will have me, I will gladly stay the night."

Even just saying the words is enough to make his cheeks warm. _Who's the blushing maiden now?_ he thinks wryly. Riku's no blushing virgin - he knows enough to understand what is waiting for them ahead - but the idea of doing it with _Tenn_ sends a thrill down his spine enough to make his toes curl in anticipation.

"Then, I should better send this to the kitchen," he continues, gesturing to the tray of food, "I'll hurry back, Tenn-sama." He bites his bottom lip. "The night is still young so you can, um...get ready in the meantime."

He reluctantly pulls away from Tenn's hold to grab the tray of food and hurry out of the room before his nerves get the best of him. He practically runs down the hall, ignoring the bewildered looks the other servants sent his way. He practically dumps the tray into the sink, muttering a quick thanks to the chef before quickly returning to Tenn's room.

He's spending the night with Tenn. He's _spending the night_ with Tenn.

Riku wonders how on earth did he get so lucky.

After helping Tenn bath - his heartbeat louder than usual as his fingers ghost over Tenn's skin when he bathes him - and quickly cleaning up after himself, the pair now find themselves kneeling on the mattress in front of each other. They're dressed thinly in robes - considering what they're about to do tonight, Riku doesn't see the point of wearing anything that would require some time just to put on.

Not when he's about to -

"Tenn-sama," Riku says softly, smiling reassuringly at him, "If you're nervous, don't worry. I...Riku will take care of you."

He hesitantly reaches up to trail his fingers on Tenn's cheek as he leans forward.

"Do you remember what I taught you?"

His eyes drop to look at Tenn's lips.

"You don't need words to convey your wants," he murmurs, "If I were Yaotome-sama....the first thing I'll always want to do is to kiss you."

Riku closes the distance between them, capturing Tenn's lips with his own.

_God,_ how much he misses this. Tenn's lips are warm and soft and the way he sighs into the kiss is enough to make Riku's head spin. Riku's hand moves to hold Tenn's waist to steady himself as he pushes into the kiss, deepening it by parting Tenn's lips.

Tenn opens up so easily - so trusting, so sweet - and Riku couldn't help but to smile into the kiss.

"Tenn-sama," he gasps when he breaks off the kiss for air, "Do you...do you want to continue? You can still - You can still change your mind if you don't."

Despite his words, his hands are a steady weight on Tenn's waist, unwilling to let go.

The kiss is sweet and gentle, as all of Riku's kisses have been - yet, there is an underlying hunger that reminds Tenn they are about to go _much_ further tonight.

He's not nervous. A little bashful, maybe, at the thought of having to disrobe and expose himself in front of Riku later, but he feels oddly calm about going into the actual act. Despite having no actual experience, Tenn had read all about it and he knows this can be painful just as much as it is pleasurable. Perhaps he _should_ be nervous. But since it's Riku...

Somehow, he believes Riku will be good to him.

"I want to keep going." The kisses are nice, but they aren't enough and it simply left Tenn craving more. "Like you said...Riku will take care of me, right?"

The fact that Riku keeps asking if he's sure is adorable, though rather unnecessary. That first drunken kiss they'd shared, that night in that cramped closet...every time they've gotten touchy before, they'd been interrupted far too quickly. Tenn's determined that there should be no interruptions this time. He wraps his arms around Riku's shoulders, pulling him closer as he pressed forward to kiss him again.

"Take care of me," Tenn murmurs, almost directly against Riku's lips. " _Take me_ , Riku."

"Okay," Riku murmurs back, _"Okay."_ They kiss a little more, Riku's hands moving from Tenn's waist to press against his shoulders, gently guiding him so he lies back against the pillows.

He breaks off the kiss then, drawing back and taking the time to just _look_ at him.

Tenn's hair fans across the pillow like a halo, some strands framing his face delicately. His lips are reddish - bruised from the kisses they shared. His eyes shine as he gazes at Riku, so full of trust.

For a moment, just for this moment, Riku allows himself to pretend he deserves that trust.

He leans down to kiss Tenn again, though his lips linger on Tenn's own for only a fleeting moment before he decides to be a little bolder.

"Tenn-sama," he says softly, "There are many places where a person can feel really good. Let me," he kisses the spot beneath Tenn's eye, "Show you."

He continues kissing Tenn's skin, moving down his chin to nuzzle the side of his throat. Tenn smells faintly of vanilla - like the first time they met. Sweet. Calming. Comforting.

So very Tenn.

Riku kisses down the base of Tenn's throat, listening in to every little noise Tenn makes to gauge his reaction. He reaches Tenn's collarbones now, his hand reaching up to part the material of Tenn's robes out of the way to access more skin.

His collarbones. The small spot on his shoulder. Lower. Lower. _Lower._

When he finally parts Tenn's robes to expose his chest, Riku smiles.

"Tenn-sama, you're really..." Riku sucks in a breath, "Very, very cute."

He emphasizes his words by leaning forward, his breath ghosting over Tenn's skin. He parts his lips, letting out the tip of his tongue.

Ever so slightly - almost experimentally - he flicks his tongue over one of the buds on Tenn's chest.

He hears the reaction he wants, sending a jolt of electricity up his spine.

_Beautiful, Tenn-sama._

Tenn jolts at the feeling of something warm and wet over the sensitive bud on his chest, a small, breathless gasp escaping before he can muffle the sound. Just as quickly as it came, it's gone and Tenn's arching his back before he can help himself, seeking out more of that feeling.

No one has ever touched him like this before. He's done readings, has mimicked scenes with puppets...but Kujou-san had always allowed him to remain fully clothed, and made sure no outside hands have touched him. This is all _new_.

He shivers when Riku finally parts his robes, turning his head slightly out of embarrassment as his cheeks flush with a dusting of pink. He can practically feel Riku's gaze on him. His breath, just shy of touching Tenn's skin. His-

"Riku..." the small, needy whine comes out muffled. One of Tenn's hands had been drawn back to cover his mouth, while the other remains clutched at Riku's shoulders as he gives him a pleading look. _More._

_Too cute. Tenn-sama is really too cute._

_"Tenn-sama."_ Riku says the name like a prayer. "I will make you feel good. So you can just relax and just...Just _feel._ "

And without waiting for Tenn to react, he ducks his head and swipes his tongue over Tenn's nipple again.

The moans that escape from Tenn's lips are like music to his ears. It makes him a little bolder; he swirls his tongue on the tip, flicking over the miniscule dent on the very top - earning another startled gasp as his reward.

He moves on to the other one, the sound of lips smacking against the skin very loud and obscene against the silence of the room. He could _feel_ the bud stiffening in between his lips, and he nips it just a little with his teeth.

Just enough to transform the moans to a more...physical reaction. Tenn's body is wrigling underneath him and when Riku catches sight of one of Tenn's hands moving to cover his mouth, he quickly grabs his wrist, coaxing Tenn to pull away his hand.

"You don't have to muffle anything, Tenn-sama," he says, "For a man to be able to hear everything his partner gives him..." He pauses, exhaling. "There is no other greater pleasure."

"Tenn-sama," he continues, gazing at Tenn tenderly, "This time, use your words... What does Tenn-sama want Riku to do?"

Meeting his gaze, Tenn exhales shakily. 

This should be easy for him.

After all, he’s read all about it. Tenn’s read it with an _audience_ , mimicking all the lewd dialogue and dirty sounds written in Kujou-san's collection of stories, and it's been a long time since he's felt shy about any of that. The repeated experiences have desensitized him.

So why is it that he feels bashful _now_ , when he's the one actually involved in such an act? There's so much he could say, words that he'd practically memorized from how many times he's had to read it - yet none of them come to mind right now except for the simple, overwhelming need to be _closer_ to Riku.

"I...I want..." Tenn can _feel_ his face burning. His hand twitches with the urge to cover his face again, but in the end, he obediently pulls it away from his mouth and reaches up to touch Riku's cheek instead in a gentle caress. "First...I want Riku to call me by my name. Just 'Tenn.'"

This relationship had already become so much more than a simple master and servant, after all.

"Next," his voice lowers into a hoarse whisper. Tenn's tongue darts out, licking at his bottom lip. He shifts, bare skin sliding along the soft bed sheets as he spread his legs slightly, the fabric of his already-loosened robes being pushed up to reveal a hint of that milky-white thigh. "I want Riku to touch me more. Not just my chest, but...everywhere else, too."

"Tenn," Riku tests the name. "Tenn. _Tenn._ "

Being able to say the name without any formalities make the intimacy between them much realer than before and Riku is hit with this realization like a giant ocean wave that came crashing down on him.

He willingly _drowns_ in it.

And as for Tenn's second request...

"Tenn, you're a natural - at driving me insane," Riku groans. "On your wedding night, the baron...he'll want to do this to you...and the pleasure you'll feel from it, it's nothing you've ever imagined."

Riku trails kisses down Tenn's body, his fingers deftly parting the robes. When he reaches for the ribbon that holds the robes together, he pulls it away with something akin to eagerness, allowing the robe to fall away and finally -

_Finally_ , reveal all of Tenn for him to see.

"Tenn, you're so beautiful," Riku breathes, "For you to give me a chance to see this, I..."

To hear his name without formalities is another wall gone between them. Tenn likes it much better this way.

Now if only Riku would stop talking about _the baron_ , it would be perfect.

Tenn wants to say that he has neither the intention nor desire to do something like this with Gaku, but he holds his tongue. Despite the intimacy of the moment, it all feels very fragile; like an illusion that will shatter like glass if he made the wrong move. So Tenn swallows his words with a shuddering breath instead, peering down as the other boy finally parts his robes completely.

Isn't it a little unfair that Riku's clothes are still more or less on while Tenn's been disrobed? But that thought is fleeting, and Tenn lets out a stifled whimper at the sight of Riku between his legs like that. He's so, _so_ close...

Riku brushes his lips against skin around Tenn's navel, taking his time to gauge and inhale every single reaction Tenn gives him. He gently grips Tenn's thighs as he parts his legs, pausing to give Tenn a smile before he proceeds to press light, peppery kisses along the boy's inner thigh.

He kisses him everywhere...except the part where he knows Tenn is the most honest.

"Tenn," he says, allowing himself to revel in the way the name just rolls naturally off his tongue, "On your wedding night...this is where the baron might want to see you the most."

_God,_ the sight of Tenn's pretty flushed looks as he looks at him in anticipation is enough to shred the last of Riku's self-control.

"Tenn, I..." Riku exhales, "This is where _I_ want to see you the most."

He leans down, takes one experimental lick at the tip.

Already, he tastes something familiar on his tongue.

"Tenn, Tenn...My beautiful Tenn," Riku says, unaware of his own words by now.

Tucking a strand behind his ear, Riku parts his lips and takes Tenn into his mouth.

The first lick has Tenn gasping, fingers digging hard into Riku's shoulders. The second touch is even more overwhelming and he throws his head back, a high, breathy keen slipping out. His back arches. His hips jerk with the temptation to feel more of that slick, wet heat.

_"Riku."_ Soft, needy cries spill from his lips. Tenn tries to keep from moving too much, but he can't help buckling his hips slightly, writhing against the sheets. He's fully hard now. It's embarrassing, but if Riku kept going, he's not sure how long he'd last. "Riku, that's too much- _ahh-_ "

_My beautiful Tenn._ He wants Riku to repeat that. To say he's his, not the baron's.

"Again, please, _please..._ "

Tenn's high keening moans are like music to his ears. It drives him to keep going - to give him the pleasure Tenn _deserves-_

He swirls his tongue around the tip and teases the slit, tasting the forming pre-cum on his tongue. He hallows his cheeks as he takes Tenn deeper, so much so he could feel something brush at the back of his throat -

Times like these Riku is glad he doesn't have a gag reflex.

Tenn's fingernails digging into his shoulders would have hurt if Riku so much notices the pain, but his attention is focused entirely on making Tenn feel as good as he possibly could.

_"Tenn,"_ Riku says breathlessly, releasing Tenn with a wet "pop", but he doesn't give him much time to react before going down again, licking a wet stripe down Tenn's hardening length, before he nips, lightly, without teeth, at the base, focusing on the way the shape feels in between his lips.

He is met with another jerk of the hips - more enthusiastic than the last. He lets out a smirk of a laugh, allowing himself just to...tease him a little.

"So eager, Tenn," he murmurs, "Be good to me now."

Riku's _teasing_ him.

And Tenn doesn't have the willpower to offer a rebuke when it feels so damn _good_ . His hips continue to jerk, and tears are starting to bead at the corner of his eyes from the overwhelming sensations. He feels much too hot, eyes open but gazing up at nothing and only being able to think _Riku, Riku, Riku-_

"R-Riku..." Tenn's moaning his name repeatedly now, almost like a mantra, as Riku continued to lick and nip at him. "That's too much- _please,_ I-"

It's too much. It's not enough.

Tenn almost screams when Riku finally takes him into his mouth again, sucking _hard._ Stars explode in front of his vision, hips jerking and back rising up into a beautiful arch as he comes into Riku's mouth. 

Riku swallows, lifting up his gaze to lock eyes with Tenn as his throat bops a little, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

To make sure he's watching. To make sure, at least for tonight, Tenn _knows_ of his desires.

Tenn continues to let out gasps and small, breathless cries as he rides out his orgasm, and one of his hands had drifted up to grasp at Riku's hair in an unconscious effort to keep him in place.

It's only after he comes down from his high that Tenn realizes this. He lets go immediately, pushing himself up on shaky arms. "I-I meant to warn you," he stammers. He threads his hands through Riku's hair, gently this time and wholly apologetic. "Sorry, was that- was I too rough?"

"Don't worry," Riku says with a twinkling laughter, "If anything, at least I knew you were enjoying it. I'm glad." He says the last part with a soft gaze, but when he rocks back on his heels to admire the beautiful _mess_ he made out of Tenn - the beautiful flush of his cheeks, the heavy rise and fall of his chest, the sweat glistening on his skin -

"Tenn," he says, sounding almost strangled. He could hear the heat in his voice. The desperation to hold Tenn in his arms and take _take_ **_take_ ** -

He scrambles to untie his robe before rushing forward to kiss Tenn again; this time all heat and tongue and want. He could fully feel Tenn's body heat against his bare skin now and it makes him so much more aware of everything he's doing.

He moans into the kiss, moving to nuzzle Tenn's throat, biting lightly at the skin.

"I want you, Tenn. Your heart. Your body. _Everything_ ," he says huskily, "Will you let me?"

The raw _want_ in Riku's eyes when he looks up is enough to make Tenn's mouth going dry. Plenty of people have looked at him with desire before, but not like _this_ , - when Riku looks at him, it's not just lust. There's genuine affection in his gaze, and it takes Tenn's breath away.

And now with Riku's robe out of the way, Tenn's hands had taken the opportunity to explore as well. His fingers trail from his shoulders to his chest, then further down to his toned stomach. It's beyond satisfying to finally feel Riku against him like this, and Tenn presses back into the kiss eagerly. He thinks he can taste a bit of himself with the kiss and it _should_ be a little bit gross, but-

But it's Riku, after all. What more can he want?

Tenn tilts his head back to give Riku better access to his throat, whimpering quietly at the sensation. _Finally,_ Riku had dropped the talk about the baron. So...it should be okay for him to be a little more honest, right?

"I'm yours," Tenn murmurs, arms tightening around Riku to draw him further into a tight embrace. "My heart and body...they're already yours."

At least for tonight, he wants to maintain this illusion.

"There's no one I want more. I'll give you everything." And perhaps that's saying a little too much, but the warmth of Riku's skin against his and heady scent of intimacy had loosened Tenn's tongue considerably. "Riku..." Tenn nuzzles slightly into Riku's hair, shifting again until his legs are spread invitingly to the boy kneeling between them. "...Won't you take me?"

"Yes, yes, _yes_ ," Riku says, only half aware of the way he babbles. On half aware of how eager he sounds."All mine, Tenn. You're mine as much as I am yours."

He turns to the bedside stand, pulling out the top drawer and takes out the singular small bottle in it. It's something he prepared in consideration for tonight - something that made whatever they're going to do right now seem much realer than before.

"I'll be careful," he assures, to both Tenn and himself, "I'll make you feel really good, Tenn." He brushes Tenn's hair and presses a kiss on his forehead.

Tender. Filled with all of his affection for this boy he had come to love.

He adjusts Tenn's position so that the boy sits on his lap, his arms hung loosely around his neck. Riku unscrews the bottle and pours a generous amount of the oil onto his fingers.

He'd read that using your partner's saliva is supposedly more erotic, but this is probably Tenn's first time - and ensuring that he won't hurt him is more important than any desires for eroticism.

"Take deep slow breaths, Tenn," he says, peppering Tenn's face with butterfly kisses. "Relax for me."

He reaches below, his fingers leaving hot trails down Tenn's back before he feels the swell of Tenn's backside, reaching in between until he feels a familiar ring of tight muscles. "It's okay," Riku soothes, "I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't," Tenn murmurs. Nuzzling into Riku's cheek and pressing a quick kiss to the side of his jaw, he distracts himself from the unfamiliar sensation by nipping lightly down the side of Riku's neck. "Riku's always so good to me, so gentle...I know you'd never hurt me. Tonight, I want to be yours."

Experimentally, he sucks a bruise to the base of Riku's throat. It's faint, just barely visible - and yet, Tenn finds himself smiling as he admires his handiwork.

_Just as you are mine._

Slowly, carefully, Riku pushes a finger into Tenn's entrance, and almost immediately, he feels the heat surrounding the digit - both resisting and sucking him in.

God, if fingering him is already this good, imagine actually -

He feels a shudder against him, and is quick to press a kiss on Tenn's shoulders. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

His finger is all the way in now, and he allows Tenn to adjust before he starts to pump the digit in and out, listening for any signs of discomfort. He feels the muscles slowly loosening and relaxing over time, in tandem with the increasing mewls from Tenn.

Then, he adds a second finger in.

The stretch is oddly satisfying this time to Tenn, with none of the previous discomfort. Panting softly, Tenn buries his face into the crook of Riku's neck and allows himself to rock his hips a little bit, grinding down lightly in Riku's lap for stimulation of his own rapidly-hardening member. Despite having come only minutes before, Tenn can already feel himself becoming aroused again.

"More, more-" With another breathless moan, Tenn rocks his hips back to take Riku's fingers deeper within himself. He ends up moving a bit too aggressively, and whines at the feeling of being so much more _full._ "I can take more. Riku doesn't have to be so careful with me."

_Riku doesn't have to be so careful with me._

Riku growls low in his throat, the words sending heat straight below. He's so painfully _hard_ that if he had his own way, he would have just shoved Tenn down onto the mattress, bite into that delicate spot on his throat and just take him right then and there.

Grinding against him like an animal in heat like this -

"Tenn, you're so goddamn beautiful," he says roughly, "Beautiful and breathtaking and _all mine._ "

He pumps his fingers in and out of Tenn's hole with renewed vigor, and when he brushes a sudden spot, he hears a particular loud mewl in his ear and the body against him tenses like a taut line, before the grinding continues, more enthusiastic than before.

"Tenn, did I find it? That spot that can drive you absolutely insane -,"

He enunciates his words with another brush against Tenn's prostate, crooking his finger ever so slightly. Sure enough, he feels another shudder and the mewls morph into sobs of pleasure.

Riku can't wait anymore. He has to -

He lets out another low growl before flipping their position again, caging Tenn underneath him. His fingers leave Tenn's entrance, now a little loose from Riku's ministrations. Hooking Tenn's legs on his shoulders, he adjusts his body, lining his now erect length against Tenn's entrance.

He pauses, giving Tenn a look filled with heat, desire -

Love.

"Tenn, I...I'll do it now," he whispers, his voice much gentler now, not reflecting the heat in his gaze, "If it hurts, tell me to stop. Okay?" He bends down, brushing his lips against the bridge of Tenn's nose before kissing him on the lips.

Their lips part and just as Riku feels Tenn's tongue meet his, he starts to thrust into Tenn.

"G-.. _God_ ," Riku gasps, breaking off the kiss, "Tenn, you feel..."

The tight heat that welcomes him could very well drive him off the edge. Unlike before, he meets with little resistance, almost as if Tenn is pulling him in - eager for more.

"Tenn, oh my _god_ ," he chokes.

"R-Riku," Tenn whimpers. "Riku, you're so... _ahh.._."

His back arches. Tears of pleasure bead at the corner of his eyes. The sounds spilling from his lips are not the perfect, calculated moans he used to make for an audience, but more raw, more _real_.

He slowly pushes in, taking his time to match Tenn's bodily responses. He waits until Tenn relaxes before he continues thrusting deeper, and when he finally is fully in him, Riku stops, taking shuddering breaths.

Tenn's heat - so tightly around him - feels so goddamn _good_.

For a moment, no one speaks.

"Tenn," he says hoarsely, "Are you...are you alright? Can I - Can I move now?"

Tenn's panting by the time Riku finally bottoms out. "I'm okay," the words come in a hoarse whisper as Tenn's chest heaves with every breath, his forehead shiny with sweat. One of Tenn's hands drift away from Riku's shoulder to caress his face as he moans again, eyes half-lidded. "Riku, I...I feel so _full..._ "

But still, he wants more.

"You can move," Tenn murmurs. With his legs hooked on Riku's shoulders, Tenn practically bends himself in half as he pulls Riku ever closer, close enough to whisper directly in his ear. "Keep going, Riku...I want to please you, too."

_"Tenn,"_ Riku breathes out, "I'll move...."

He starts off slow, pulling out carefully, his hands moving to grip Tenn's hips to both steady him and hold him in place. He locks eyes with Tenn, lips curling up into a smirk.

Before he slams back into Tenn, relishing in the tight heat that welcomes him once more.

The cry of pleasure that greets him is like its own reward.

He maintains that pace, pulling out before thrusting in again with so much force that Tenn's body shudders and shakes just to keep up. Riku groans when he feels hips grinding against him eagerly - like Tenn is meeting him halfway, impatient to wait and simply take.

"Tenn, Tenn, Tenn," he chants, "You feel so good. So good to me. So beautiful. Mine. No one else."

He picks up the pace, changing the position a little so he thrusts at him at a different angle, giving him better access, giving Tenn more pleasure -

Tenn's insides feel hot and wet and sucking him in as if unwilling to let go. The room echoes with the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin, mingled with breathless cries and moans from both of them. At some point, Tenn's fingers have begun clawing at the sheets, as if he's restraining himself from fully _feeling._

Riku can't have that.

"Tenn," he chokes out, "Tenn, trust me."

He coaxes Tenn's torso off the mattress, pressing their chests close together. Their skins are warm and sticky with sweat and it would have been disgusting in another context, but it's Tenn so -

He licks a wet stripe along Tenn's throat, tasting the saltiness on his tongue.

"Tenn, let me tell how you can make me feel good," he says huskily in a low voice.

He props himself onto his elbows, before lying down completely - adjusting Tenn's position so that he straddles Riku's hips. Riku is still buried deep in Tenn and every small movement is already driving him insane. Tenn's limbs are shaky and weak as Riku coaxes him back into a sitting position on his lap. He feels impossibly vulnerable like this, his cock hard and dripping against his own stomach as all of him is bared for Riku to see. But Riku's gaze is so soft and affectionate, it...feels like it will be alright.

"Move, Tenn," Riku says hoarsely, " _Move_ , and don't restrain yourself this time."

_Trust me._

"...I trust you," Tenn whispers. "I trust you, Riku."

As Riku lies down, Tenn braces his hands against his chest to keep his balance, panting slightly as gravity helps Riku sink even more deeply within him. He rolls his hips experimentally, pushing himself up just a little before grinding down, and gasps as he feels Riku nudge up against that sensitive spot within him. Tenn does it again, then again, building up his rhythm until he's bouncing himself up and down on Riku's lap.

"I-Is this good?" Tenn gasps out between the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and his own loud, wanton moans. He can feel himself leaking, pre-cum dripping all over both of their stomachs. "Am I making you feel good?"

He can control the pace like this, and Tenn sets it hard and fast - though his legs feel like they might buckle from underneath him any second now, he doesn't slow down. Riku is hot and thick within him, stretching him open in the best way possible. He wants to feel as much of Riku as possible, more, more, _more-_

Slamming himself back down on Riku's cock, Tenn throws his head back with a cry of ecstasy, his entire body shaking. _"Please,"_ he's almost sobbing now, weakly clenching down on Riku's cock within him. All previous inhibition gone, Tenn can only think about how he wants it harder, faster, _deeper._ "More, _more_ ...Riku, fuck me, _please-!_ "

Riku's hands have shot up to hold Tenn's hips, his fingers probably bruising the skin underneath. He could feel the sweat slicking the skin, and sees the pre-cum beading at the head of Tenn's cock and trailing down the length.

Tenn's mewls are mingled with his heavy breathing, and Riku watches with some sort of wonder at the rise and fall of Tenn's chest. His nipples stand upright, a stark contrast against the paleness of his skin and it takes every second of Riku's willpower to not sit up and take them in between his teeth - to drive Tenn over the edge at every opportunity he gets.

Instead, he encourages Tenn's movements, rolling his hips and slamming it down against himself harder and _faster,_ so much so that Tenn's cries are incredibly loud now. He's grateful that Tenn's room is at the very edge of the wing where no one could hear him.

He doesn't want to inhibit Tenn's wonderful noises, but he doesn't want anyone _else_ to hear them. All of Tenn is only for him. No one else.

He makes a possessive sound at the back of his throat, his grip on Tenn's body tightening.

"You're so good to me," he praises, "You're made for me. You make me feel so damn good, Tenn. No one else. Mine. Mine -,"

"Yours," Tenn agrees breathlessly, never faltering even as Riku's hands tighten into a bruising grip around his hips. "I'm yours, only yours-"

He keens when Riku suddenly reverses their positions again. Tenn lands on his back, bouncing slightly from the momentum but also the increased force with which Riku continues to thrust into him. Each movement has Tenn crying out as his prostate is constantly stimulated, writhing as he teetered between the edge of overwhelming pleasure and painful sensitivity.

"Fuck," Riku hisses, "I'm clo-,"

He pushes Tenn back against the pillows, caging him against the mattress as his thrusts become more powerful but sloppier, more focused on chasing his pleasure -

One of his hands snakes downwards, taking Tenn's cock in a firm but gentle grip. He rubs Tenn's cock with a feverish eagerness, laughing breathlessly at the sounds of pleasures Tenn gives him.

"Let's come together, Tenn," he says, "Let's - gh -!!"

"Together," Tenn manages to gasp out. "I want to, together-"

Riku's touch is what finally sets him off the edge, and it doesn't take more than a few strokes before Tenn is wailing, his back arching as he comes messily all over his own stomach. His insides clench tight around Riku, instinctively trying to milk him of his release as Tenn rode out his high, arms wrapped tight around Riku and clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Riku, Riku, _Riku_..."

In the aftermath, it's as if Tenn's world had narrowed to the one person in front of him, and he finds himself repeating Riku's like a prayer. His legs hadn't loosened from where they're wrapped around Riku's waist, trapping him close - he doesn't want any distance between them, even for a second.

_I want to be yours._

"Riku..." Tenn's eyes are dazed, almost a little unfocused, but the affection in his gaze is unmistakable as he nuzzles against Riku's cheek. The next words slip out of their own accord as he's caught in the haze of the afterglow. "Riku...love you..."

_Riku...love you..._

For a moment, Riku freezes. Had he imagined those words he thought he heard from Tenn's lips? It couldn't _possibly_ be real, yet even through Tenn's pants, those words had been impossibly clear.

A part of Riku soars in ecstasy. Tenn _loves_ him. Just as Riku loves him, Tenn returns those feelings. It's not a one-sided illusion on Riku's part. It's real. Tenn loves him. Tenn loves Riku -

And then, it all comes crashing down.

Tenn loves _him_. When he's not supposed to. When the person he's supposed to fall for is the baron - the person he's supposed to marry. That's the whole point of the plan.

Riku is a fool to think that indulging himself like this would not end up in a disaster.

He's grateful for the dimness of the room, leaning forward to kiss Tenn gently on the lips instead of answering, because he fears what he will say if he has his lips all to himself. They kiss tenderly for a while, tongues nudging each other, all the previous heat dissipated into a warm glow.

Riku carefully pulls out of Tenn, before collapsing beside him on the mattress. He pulls Tenn's body close, tucking him to his side, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kisses Tenn's eyelids, the side of his throat and then his lips again, chaste and sweet.

He doesn't answer Tenn's proclamation of feelings. A part of him hopes Tenn would not remember it, as he watches Tenn's eyes slowly slide shut. Yet the rest of him couldn't deny the pain of that reality.

"Okay," he says instead, softly and tenderly, "You should rest now...Tenn. We can clean up tomorrow. Rest now."

He waits until Tenn's breathing slows down before peeking at his face. Sure enough, the boy had fallen asleep.

Riku holds him close like that, savoring every single second of this moment.

Before he's forced to give it up.

_Tenn...I...I wish I can love you._

He can't, not if he plans to hurt him in the near future. He drifts off to sleep, that thought still lingering on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c


	11. Chapter 11

Wakefulness comes slowly to Tenn the next morning. The sunlight is bright as it streams past the gaps of the curtains, but he feels too comfortable to get up. There's a warm, soft body next to him and Tenn cuddles into that embrace with a pleased sigh, his lips tilting up into an automatic smile.

Then he remembers, almost unbidden.

Tenn's eyes shoot open and, sure enough, he's lying face-to-face with Riku. For once, he seems to have woken up first - the other boy's breathing is still slow and even. Throughout the night, they only seem to have gotten closer to each other. They're pressed skin against skin now, legs tangled up against each other while Riku's arm is still wrapped firmly around his waist.

This warmth, this intimacy-

...How he wished it could last.

But last night is likely the most he'll ever get. It's shocking that they'd even gone that far in the first place and Tenn had _definitely_ said too much, but he doesn't recall Riku giving a response, so at least one of them is able to maintain an understanding of their situation. The very thought of it makes his chest clench, but it's for the best.

With the comfort of the morning glow fading, Tenn becomes aware that his lower half is uncomfortably sticky, and he realizes with dread that he'd have to do quite a bit of cleaning up. And while this would no doubt be easier if Riku helped him, he doesn't know if he can handle Riku touching him anywhere _near_ there again.

_It can't be helped, then._

Slowly, carefully, Tenn lifts Riku's arm from around his waist and untangles their legs, extracting himself from Riku little by little until he's finally able to sit up by the edge of the bed. Checking again, Riku doesn't seem to have woken up. Tenn hesitates, then allows himself one last indulgence by leaning in and placing a tender kiss upon Riku's forehead.

_This is it. No more._

Slipping out of bed, he tip-toes to the bathroom to prepare a bath. With luck, he'll be done by the time Riku wakes up.

Riku wakes up to a faint smell of flowers.

He groans, his eyes slowly fluttering open. His hand automatically reaches out, grasping at the sheets at the empty spot beside him. For a moment, Riku frowns.

This bed is much too large and comfortable to be his own.

His eyes widened and like a spring wire, and he shoots up into a sitting position on the bed. Memories of last night flood into his mind. That's right; he and Tenn -

They slept together. Consensually. Passionately. And in the midst of it all, Tenn had told him he...loves him.

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Did I answer back? Please don't tell me I did. I hope I didn't. You dumbass, Riku. You -_

He realizes a little too late that the person in question is right in front of him, sitting by the dresser as he combs his hair. Tenn is already dressed - a combination of really simple pieces that he wouldn't need Riku's help to put on - but if Riku had slept even through the entire process of Tenn getting ready, he must have slept for a fairly long time.

He scrambles to get up and as if just remembering his various state of undress, he hurriedly grabs his robe - placed neatly onto the mattress as if he hadn't thoughtlessly pulled it off him during their very passionate lovemaking last night.

"I'm sorry," he says ruefully, getting up from the bed, "Why didn't you wake me up? I've troubled you."

He pauses to look at Tenn, taking in the sight of him.

With the room now brightly lit with the sunlight filtering through the curtains, Riku could see Tenn's face clearly. It's funny; he's seen this time every single day of his time here, and yet now....is it just him or does Tenn seem...more beautiful than usual?

His eyes drift from Tenn's eyes, down the bridge of his nose before finally settling onto the shape of his lips. The same lips he had kissed, and had spoken the words of love and want to him.

Riku looks away. He musn't.

_"Call me by my name, Riku. Just Tenn."_

"Good morning," Riku instead smiles pleasantly, "Tenn-sama."

Tenn finally puts down the brush and turns to face him.

"You looked so peaceful in your sleep," he says. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Just looking at him makes Tenn's heart hurt. The walls between them that had crumbled last night were back up again and carefully enforced. He is no longer the 'Tenn' that Riku had made love to last night.

They were back to being master and servant, just as things should be.

Tenn looks away and takes a deep breath, pushing himself to his feet. Like this, the thought of spending his day with Riku fills him with dread. He doesn't think he can take it.

"I'm going out," he says. "You needn't accompany me. Since Kujou-san is gone, I don't have anything in my schedule. You can consider this your day off, if you'd like - you can probably use a break anyways, so spend it however you wish. If the other maids bother you for being idle, just make up a petty errand and say I told you to do it."

He leaves before giving Riku a chance to respond, hurrying out the door and bringing it firmly shut behind him.

Riku doesn't miss the stiffness in Tenn's voice when he spoke to him, but he doesn't comment on it. It's good. It should be this way. Both of them have a role to play. Last night is an exception.

The very last of the luxury of indulgence Riku can give himself.

After all, now that Gaku had proposed to him, it won't be long now until the very final part of the plan begins. And if Riku has to hurt Tenn in such a cruel way, he might as well soften the blow by being as impersonal as he can.

_Though after last night, can you really do that?_ he sneers at himself.

With Tenn gone, Riku quickly makes himself look presentable, cleaning himself and putting his uniform back on. Then, he returns to Tenn's room and sets about his task.

He hasn't done this in a while, but with the plan nearing its end, he might as well find the things he'd like to keep.

But after half an hour of roaming around and turning the room upside down to look for stuff he'll fancy taking with him when this is all over, he finds himself slumped onto the floor, hands covering his face.

Nothing. Nothing interests him anymore. Not even a single accessory.

"You're in for it now, Nanase Riku," he whispers.

In his frustration, he stands up and kicks one of the shelves, the force knocking a doll off and sending it to the floor. "Shit," Riku curses, hurrying over to pick it up. Just as he does, something slips out from the doll's pocket.

"Hm? What's this?"

In between his fingers, is a single bronze key.

Riku frowns. "What could this be for -"

He stills, a thought flashing through his mind. He looks up - towards the drawer at the very top. The ones where he could not open before, thus preventing him from finding out its contents.

Riku bites his bottom lip before nodding. Taking a stool, he climbs on top, his hand reaching towards the keyhole. He inserts the key, his eyes widening by a fraction when it fits. He turns the key.

And sure enough, the drawer unlocks with a single, resounding click.

_I'm going out._ That's what Tenn had _said,_ but...he doesn't have anywhere he wants to go, really. He just felt like he needed to get away from Riku. After the intimacy of last night, the renewed distance between them...he can't bear it.

Tenn wanders aimlessly on the grounds for a bit, but eventually, his footsteps bring him to the outside of Gaku's door. After a moment's hesitation, he raises his hand to knock.

It takes a couple of moments, and there's some shuffling sounds inside before the door finally slides open to reveal Gaku with slight bags under his eyes, his hair tousled. He must not have planned for company today, and he blinks in confusion upon seeing Tenn.

"...Can I come in?"

"Uh," Gaku still looks rather caught off guard, but he moves aside. "Sure. Something on your mind?"

"Not really. I just...thought I'd drop by."

The inside of Gaku's room is messy, with papers strewn around and the telephone dragged into the low table at the center of the room. "I was making calls pretty late last night," Gaku explains, following Tenn's gaze. "Looking for alternatives, and all that. I've been digging into Riku's history a bit, too."

"What did you find out?"

"Not much so far. The lady at his orphanage found him when he was barely a toddler, just on the streets by himself. She said he was well-dressed, though - maybe some well-to-do family lost their kid?" Gaku sits down, shaking his head. "As if."

Tenn takes a seat beside him. "I don't know, maybe. My family was like that. My brother..."

Gaku looks to him. "You have a brother?"

_"Had."_ Tenn shrugs. "He went missing when I was very young."

"Oh." Gaku's silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"No need. I don't remember him."

They don't speak to each other any further, though the silence isn't uncomfortable. Gaku goes back to making calls, while Tenn picks through his things and eventually comes out with a book.

"So you _do_ have non-pornographic literature."

"I don't read that stuff in the first place! I was just copying it for Kujou, okay?"

Tenn laughs, feeling the weight in his chest lighten somewhat. "Figures. You looked so uncomfortable that night, at the reading." He flutters his eyelashes. "Who knew that Yaotome Gaku would have such a pure, innocent maiden's heart?"

Gaku's face goes scarlet. "Shut up-!"

He ends up having his lunch there, and amuses himself with Gaku's novel the rest of the time. It's early afternoon by the time he returns to his own room.

"...I'm back."

Tenn pushes the door open slowly. He wonders if Riku had chosen to stay here, or if he had gone somewhere else.

  
  
  
  


The drawer ends up being empty - except for one lone box that sits in the middle of the compartment. Curiously, he takes it out, still standing on the stool as he balances the box on his arm while using his free hand to open it.

Unlike the drawer, the box is not tightly shut. It opens away easily - almost _too_ easily like it's meant to be that way. Riku chases this thought out of his head. Clearly, he's reading too much into this.

His brows furrow after he peeks inside.

"A...rope?"

He grabs the end of the rope, pulling the entire thing out from the box and letting it unroll down to the floor. It's long - a great deal of it coils on the ground even when Riku holds it high up in the air.

He looks at the rope momentarily in confusion before he lets out a breath.

As strange as it might have been, this discovery is pretty anti-climatic.

Riku hears footsteps approaching and could tell from the guarded steps that it must be Tenn, so he scrambles to quickly roll back the rope into the box before shoving it back into the drawer, hastily locking it with the key.

Just before he did, however, he catches a glimpse of a knot at the end of the rope and the shape somehow reminds him of -

"Tenn-sama!" he greets breathlessly, just as he manages to slip the key back into the doll's pocket. "Did you finish your errand?"

There is a palpable tension in between them and Riku is desperate to fix it somehow.

"It's nearly lunch and the day is nice outside. How about we eat in the gardens today, Tenn-sama?"

He shifts on his feet. "Um maybe the baron can join us too?" he adds as a last ditch attempt to remind himself of the plan.

Riku's breathlessness isn't lost on Tenn. It's clear from his demeanor that he had been rushing to do something right before Tenn had entered the room, and he's trying to hide it. Slowly, Tenn's gaze sweeps across the room.

There's nothing particularly out of place. And even if they were, it wouldn't matter; Riku was most likely going through his belongings to see what he wanted to take when the plan supposedly reached its completion, and Tenn couldn't care less if he took his clothes and jewels. If Gaku couldn't find an alternative, if he just had to send them off in the end while he stayed here to become Kujou-san's bride...

If it came to that, he might as well give Riku his valuables anyways - he certainly wouldn't have any more need for them. Tenn's just about to move on when he spots the porcelain doll out of the corner of his eye.

It's standing on the same shelf where he left it, but facing the wrong direction.

He can't check the doll while Riku's here, but this is the _one_ thing he hadn't wanted Riku to see. "I've finished everything," Tenn says as he steps further into the room, voice held carefully neutral. "And I've eaten already, with Gaku."

And speaking of Gaku... "He'll be leaving for a short while to take care of some urgent business." The capabilities of sorting things out on the phone were limited, after all - particularly when they had such a tight deadline. "Gaku said he'll come back either tomorrow or the day after."

Which would still give them plenty of time to leave before Kujou-san comes back, but Tenn can hardly imagine that happening anymore. Now, standing in this room that had served as his gilded cage for so long, he just feels tired.

"Don't let me stop you from going out to eat, though. Say you're bringing it for me, and the maids will give you better food."

Tenn's clipped tone is enough to send waves of pain into Riku's heart. He understands that it's better this way - that the sooner Tenn realizes who he's supposed to be with the better, but...

Now it just hurts. It hurts a lot. Considering what they shared last night, the contrast to all of that shown through the way Tenn is putting his guard up around him again...it's almost too much for Riku to bear.

His memory of the rope is momentarily pushed aside as he swallows heavily, forcing a smile on his face. _Don't let him know you're upset._

"Of course, Tenn-sama," he says. The honorific that used to come so naturally to him before now feels like a heavy weight on his tongue and shackles around his wrists. "I'm glad that you spent time with Yaotome-sama."

Then, to seal the deal, he claps his hands together, putting a giddy expression on his face. "And all without my prompting too! You must really like him!"

The words in all their insincerity punch Riku in the stomach and the room suddenly seems like it's closing in on him. The back of his eyes _burn_ and before he could embarrass himself further, he bows towards Tenn before quickly leaving the room.

Once safely out of earshot, Riku _runs._

He doesn't know where his feet takes him, but by the time he stops, his body collides with another, sending him stumbling to the floor. Hasty apologies are ready at the tip of his tongue until he looks up to see who it is.

It's none other than Gaku.

"Oh, it's you," he mutters bitterly, getting back to his feet, "I heard you're leaving for a bit. Better hurry back before Tenn-sama forgets you."

Gaku, who had been dragging a hastily-packed bag of luggage, blinks at him with something like confusion. It’s true that Riku had been growing increasingly hostile for some reason, but now he seems in an even worse mood than before. “What’s your problem?”

Shouldn't he be happy that the plan is coming so close to its conclusion? 

“Nothing!” Riku then pauses. "Though Tenn-sama seems to like you already so-"

And suddenly, without warning, a tear rolls down his cheek. And another. And then another.

_Fuck. Not now! Not in front of this man!_

It’s at that moment that it all becomes clear.

Gaku looks around them first, checking to see that there are no unwelcome ears lurking around the corner. Then he sighs, and puts down his bag.

"...You like him."

It's not a question. If Riku's interfering behavior wasn't clear enough, this is so obvious that Gaku can't possibly misinterpret it. "I had a feeling, after everything you pulled in the past couple of days. After all the nobles you've fooled and strung along before, you choose _now_ to actually get attached to one of them?"

And for the feeling to have been mutual, too. Although Gaku had thought that Tenn would be cold and ruthless, he clearly liked Riku, too - and Tenn had cracked _first,_ no less, backing out even though it's to his own detriment.

But what about Riku?

"Just a few more days, and we'll have finished this just as planned. Can I still trust you to go through with it?"

Riku wipes away his tears, still not looking at Gaku properly. He's grateful that the hallway is empty - having Gaku see him like this had been bad enough.

His question leaves Riku more stumped than he would have expected.

"I..." Riku hesitates, "I...I still want the money," he admits, and the words sound cold even to him. But that's the reality of the situation. The reason he's doing this is not purely for himself - it's for Auntie and the children at the orphanage who he considers as his own family.

And yet, how would he feel using that money, knowing the price he paid to obtain it? How would Riku feel wearing the pretty dresses and jewellery if the owner of it had to be deceived and tossed aside?

He looks at Gaku desperately, all pretenses gone. He grips the front of his shirt, his gaze pleading.

"Isn't there another way? If Tenn-sama marries into your family then surely he can be protected! And maybe, maybe find a way to get back his inheritance from Kujou-sama. Do we _have_ to throw him away?"

He sucks in a breath, ducking his head. His grip on Gaku's clothes tighten as he begins to tremble.

"I like him," he whispers, "I like him so bad that the idea of having to give him up to you is so painful. But if it means helping him escape this place..." He looks at Gaku again. "I'm willing to give him up."

He hears someone coming and quickly pulls away. But not before he gives Gaku one last look of desperation.

"Please save him, baron. I don't beg, but for Tenn-sama....I will."

Gaku heaves a deep breath. He’s never been able to refuse a cry for help, and...

...Well, how can he say no when Riku is willing to beg like this? When _Tenn_ had already come along and pleaded to ensure Riku's well-being? The fact that they're willing to go this far for _each other_ despite these circumstances is...almost enough to make him feel a little jealous, honestly.

But it still doesn't change the fact that there _is_ no clear solution.

"Unfortunately, it won't do any good to give him the Yaotome name," Gaku says in a low voice. "I haven't spoken to my father in years. He's as good as disowned me, and I don't think he would take me back on such short notice even if I got on my knees and begged. As things are, I cannot protect Tenn from someone with as many resources as Kujou Takamasa. But..."

Someone is coming. He can't afford to waste anymore time here. But before Gaku goes, he offers Riku a brief nod.

_I don't want to leave Tenn here, either. I can't make any promises, but...I intend to try._

As the sun sets, it casts beautiful rays of orange and red over the horizon. Nightfall came early, these days.

Kujou's business trips are usually rare moments of freedom for him, but Tenn has done little more than pace in his room all afternoon. He'd already retrieved the bronze key from the doll's pocket and set it facing the right way again, resolving to carry it on his person from now on lest Riku accidentally see something he shouldn't, but aside from that...there's nothing else he _can_ do. Tenn's tried to brainstorm for other solutions, but none of them seem especially viable.

The only person who can modify the plan now is Gaku, and Tenn can do little more but wait for him to return.

Just a short distance outside, Riku had lingered around the manor, purposely buying time before he returns to Tenn's room to bid him goodnight before retiring. The night is still fairly young, but Riku doesn't have anything to do and after all that's happened, he would prefer to just sleep it off anyway.

He had sent Gaku off, watching the car drive off into the distance. Just before Gaku entered the car, Riku remembers giving him one final pleading look - whatever he's up to now, Riku could only hope Tenn could make it out of here unharmed. Nor would he needed to be disposed of.

Riku exhales. No use thinking about it now. He knocks on the door once. "Tenn-sama?" he calls out.

No answer.

"Tenn-sama?" Riku tries again. There is light peeking through the gaps of the door, so Tenn should be in there at least. "Pardon my intrusion," he says, twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open.

He sees Tenn almost instantly, fast asleep at his desk. The boy has his head pillowed by his forearms, and when Riku approaches him, he couldn't help but to notice that despite being asleep, there is a tenseness in his expression that doesn't seem to go away and he’s making small noises, as if trapped in a restless dream.

Riku's heart twists. Standing silently beside Tenn, Riku dares himself to reach out and slowly, gently, brush some of Tenn's hair from his face.

He leans forward and whispers into his ear.

"I'm sorry," he says, his voice breaking, "Tenn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	12. Chapter 12

Morning comes quickly. Riku is in the kitchen, eating alone again as usual - he's grown tired of eating with the rest of the servants, who while stopped being mean to him, made no attempts to befriend him either. He is picking at his fish when he hears footsteps.

The head maid comes in, her face as stoic as ever. Riku doesn't think he has ever seen her smile. In fact, even now, she looks even vaguely irritated at him like he'd done something wrong.

"There has been a change of plans," she announces, "Kujou-sama is returning temporarily for the night with a guest."

Riku freezes in his seat, too shocked for words.

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Tenn wakes not to Riku, but the voice of the head maid.

"You're still in bed," she says disapprovingly, after having barged into the room with only a brief knock and no time spent waiting for him to actually tell her to come in. "Better get dressed - and have that Riku boy clean you up properly tonight."

"...Is something happening?"

"Kujou-sama is returning this evening."

Tenn stills, all colour draining from his face, but the head maid keeps speaking. "He's brought a very important guest with him. Kujou-sama has called ahead to say that you will be hosting a private reading session with him and his guest, so make sure you perform up to standard today."

_Tonight?_ But Kujou-san had only left two days ago! This one-week trip had turned out to be barely a couple days long - and even worse, Gaku has left the estate as well. Would Kujou find it strange to see Gaku leave and come back in such a narrow frame of time? Not to mention that, if anything was to go wrong, he wouldn't be able to count on Gaku's help now.

...Not that he should ever have come to rely on such a thing in the first place. Tenn grimaces, and looks back at the head maid. "What book will I be reading? I'd like to review it ahead of time."

"It's a new piece - Kujou-sama said he'll be bringing it with him tonight. But that shouldn't be a problem for you," the head maid gives him a narrow-eyed look. "You're accustomed to that, aren't you?"

"...Yes."

"Very well. Be ready by evening, then."

She sweeps out of the room, leaving Tenn sitting numbly on the bed and staring down at his hands. He's not sure how long he spends sitting there, in a stupor, but he jumps when the door eventually opens again - to reveal Riku this time.

"...Please draw me a bath." Even to Tenn's own ears, his own voice sounds hoarse, trembling at the edges. He has no doubt that he's still ghostly pale. "Kujou-san is coming back. I need to get ready for a reading session tonight."

Riku nods, trailing after Tenn into the bathroom obediently. Though he doesn't know the details, he knows that reading sessions seem to leave Tenn on edge each time - before _and_ after. This time, however, Riku is _dying_ to know why.

How important are these reading sessions that Kujou is willing to return just for the night for the sake of hosting one? Who is this guest? More importantly-

With Gaku gone, he wonders if everything will be alright.

After five minutes of silence, and Riku averting his gaze politely when Tenn disrobes, Tenn finally sinks into the water before leaning against the tub.

The bathwater is pleasantly hot, with soap smelling faintly of vanilla and flowers, but Tenn just can't bring himself to relax. Even by Kujou-san's standards, this is out of the ordinary - if the guest was so important that he wanted to host a _private_ reading session, then he'd usually schedule ahead for it to take place at the end of his trip. Does this mean Kujou will be returning for the reading, then heading out again? Or will he cancel the rest of his trip?

If so, then Tenn's already lost his chance to leave. Even if Gaku, by some miracle, comes up with a solution, it wouldn't matter.

As Riku prepares the usual things, he sneaks a glance towards Tenn.

The boy looks drained. Riku has a sneaking suspicion it's not due to lack of sleep either.

He chews in his inner cheek, ruminating on his thoughts. He takes the sponge and lathers a generous amount of soap onto it before moving around to scrub Tenn's shoulder and back.

Barely a minute passes. Riku has decided. He _has_ to know.

"Tenn-sama," he says quietly, "Are these reading sessions so important? For Kujou-sama to return so suddenly?"

He doesn't notice the sudden tenseness in Tenn's frame the moment the question leaves his mouth. By the time he does, he's already asking the next one.

"Would it be alright....for me to accompany you this time?"

_"No."_ Tenn's response is immediate, his tone sharp and biting. It's a knee-jerk reaction and he realizes it a second later, lowering his voice to something softer. "No...no, you can't. Kujou-san's reading sessions are always conducted privately, with selected guests. You will not be permitted to enter."

It's only natural for Riku to be curious, he supposed, but Kujou's readings are never something Tenn wants to talk about. But he'll likely have to say _something_ to satisfy Riku's curiosity, so they may never revisit this topic again. "Kujou-san has a peculiar hobby of collecting certain..." he hesitates. "Certain types of literature, and there's very little he wouldn't do for them. These readings are his way of...sharing them with his acquaintances. It's entertainment and sometimes, it impresses them - I wouldn't be surprised if he's using this to win over his guest for a business venture."

And what disgusting pigs these men are, to be won over by such a thing. But that's the current reality, and Tenn has no choice but to comply.

"You must not go near the library. Just...wait for me, and draw a bath for when I return, alright?"

Riku flinches when Tenn's answer comes sharper than he would have expected it to be. The sponge slips out from his grasp and splashes into the water.

Yet, he takes a few seconds too long to retrieve it back, not when his hands are formed into tight fists against his lap.

Riku doesn't really like Tenn's answer - it's not as though he didn't notice the way he hesitated at certain points and the obvious way he tried to end the topic.

Riku wants to push....but he doesn't. The tension between them is bad enough as it is. Riku would be a fool to worsen it.

But that doesn't mean he'll give up.

"Okay," he concedes softly, taking back the sponge that's floating on the water, "I will, Tenn-sama."

  
  
  
  
  


That evening, about half an hour after Tenn had left for the scheduled reading, Riku sneaks out from the main wing and heads for the library.

After running around the manor this past couple of weeks, Riku's come to know a few secrets of his own. Like the secret peephole that connects to the reading room that Riku's never allowed to enter.

He discovered it by accident while poking his nose around and is glad that he's able to utilize it now. Crouching in a small space behind the stairs, Riku peeks through the tiny hole on the wall.

Sure enough, he sees Tenn's familiar back, along with the vibrant colors of his elaborate kimono.

Kujo sits in front of the stage Tenn is on, and beside him, Riku sees a man he doesn't recognize.

"Tenn, good. You're here," he hears Kujou say, "Allow me to introduce Tsukumo Ryo. He's our guest for tonight. I hope you'll entertain him well."

There it is again. The shiver that runs down Riku's spine, whenever he hears Kujou speak.

"Tenn-kun," Ryo says, tone sounding suspiciously like a purr, "What a beautiful face. I'll look forward to tonight's reading."

  
  
  
  
  


Kujou-san's guest is a man with narrow eyes and a sly, fox-like smile. 'Tsukumo' sounds vaguely familiar, like Tenn might have come across the name as some big company his father worked with, when he was younger - but those days were a long time ago, and he hadn't been allowed to look at business dealings since Kujou took him under his custody. It doesn't matter now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsukumo-sama." Tenn's voice is light and tilting, just a hint more coy than the tone he would've normally used to speak to Riku. He offers Tsukumo a tiny, demure smile. "I will do my utmost to please you tonight."

The book in front of him has a hard spine, and looks to be newer than the octopus monstrosity Kujou-san had brought back last time. Tenn flips open the first page, and starts to read.

As with most of Kujou-san's books, the premise becomes clear within the first couple of paragraphs. The protagonist is a boy, this time, the only son of a well-to-do family that had recently fallen on hard times due to business mishaps. In desperation, his parents turned to borrowing from shadier and shadier sources, only to be unable to pay that back as well. After defaulting on their finances several times, the boy is taken away by the debt collectors as "payment" and given to the wealthy, predatory loan shark.

A distasteful premise, indeed.

"...And yet, his nature is that of a dutiful son. _"If my family's debt can be repaid this way,"_ the boy said, eyes cast reluctantly downwards even as his hands slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. _"Then you may use my body as you please."_ The boy shut his eyes shamefully as his shirt fell open, exposing smooth, unblemished skin, pale as the virgin snow..."

As he reads, Tenn's eyes flickered up briefly to look at Kujou for instructions. He expects that he'll have to read quite a bit further, but how much is enough? Since Tsukumo is important enough to be the sole audience, is there anything special Kujou expects from this session?

_"Oh!"_ Reaching the next page, Tenn tilts his voice into a breathless gasp as he continues to read. "Although the boy had braced himself for the act, he still gives a startled cry when he is suddenly pushed down upon the bed, rough hands pulling at his shirt and almost tearing the material as they felt him all over. He bites down on his bottom lip, but the touch makes him shiver, stifled whimpers and moans slipping past his lips from the unwanted pleasure..."

Closing his eyes momentarily, Tenn bites down on his own lip in the image of the boy protagonist before giving a soft, keening whine on the edge of a sultry moan, perfectly imitating the sound being described in the book. He's fairly quiet, but the relative silence of the reading room makes the sound seem utterly _obscene_.

Ryo makes an appreciative hum as Tenn continues to imitate obscene sounds based on the story he's reading. He nods every now and then, his expression fairly distant and contemplating.

Kujou knows the youngest son of the Tsukumo family has eccentric tastes and isn't easy to please - in more ways than one. While the Tsukumo family is an old business partner of the Nanase's...well, now Kujou's family business, Ryo is very much aware of Kujou's side dealings. Unlike the rest of the men, though, he never expressed interest in participating.

Until tonight.

So _this_ is the type of thing Ryo is into. Kujou should have known.

He raises a hand. Tenn stops reading instantly, almost as if pleased finally being able to. Kujou turns to Ryo, a pleasant smile on his lips.

"What do you think, Tsukumo-san?"

Ryo leans back against his seat, crossing his legs as he hums thoughtfully. "The story is compelling, and Tenn-kun is a wonderful reader," he begins before sighing, "Oh but Kujou-san, I do know that this book doesn't offer visuals....possibly because it's such a...hm...taboo topic."

Ryo sighs theatrically again. "What am I supposed to do, Kujou-san? If I'm paying for it, I want more than words to get me by. My imagination can only go so far."

Kujou knows what he's implying - and the rejection is ready at the tip of his tongue. But -

Well, Tsukumo is old money and their business relationship has been falling apart lately due to one reason or another. For the lack of a better word, Kujou needed this side venture to work.

He glances at Tenn. Hm. Well, he supposes the boy could use some practice.

"Tenn," he says airily, "You heard our guest. You'll need to demonstrate the work to him." He glances at Ryo, considering. "Tsukumo-san, as an honor to our families' long friendship, I'll even give you something special tonight."

Turning to Tenn again, he fixes the boy a cold, steady look.

_"Strip."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Rape/Non-con.**

As much as these sessions disgusted Tenn, he _is_ confident in his own ability to perform and entertain Kujou-san's audience - which is why it comes as a genuine surprise when Tsukumo Ryo's expression remains aloof and detached. The book had yet to get to the truly pornographic parts, that's true, but this is more than enough to have most men shifting and leaning forward in their seats. If Ryo isn't reacting...

Tenn's silent as the two older men speak, though he can't help stiffening at Ryo's obvious implication. Though he doesn't turn noticeably, his eyes flit to Kujou with a hint of anxiety.

Kujou-san will turn him down. Surely, he'll refuse that outrageous request-

But he doesn't.

For a moment, Tenn's simply frozen with shock, staring at Kujou with a look of confusion and disbelief. This has never happened before - no matter how lewd and obscene the reading have gotten before, even in the rare moments when he had to mimic a pose with a puppet, Kujou-san had _always_ allowed him to remain fully clothed. Tenn knows it's not out of consideration - Kujou's probably just saving his bride for himself, out of some sense of possessiveness.

The reason doesn't matter. All that matters is that Tenn had been able to maintain some semblance of dignity this way, and now Kujou was breaking his own rules.

His eyes turn to Ryo next, only to see that the purple-haired man is still leaning back in his seat, his posture relaxed and gazing at Tenn with a slightly expectant look. Tenn looks between him, then Kujou again with increasing panic, and noticeably flinches when he sees that the look in his guardian's eyes had gotten steely and cold, glaring with impatience.

_If I displease him- if I fail to impress Tsukumo-sama tonight-_ Tenn's heart is racing now, fluttering like a caged bird against his chest. _I'll get punished. I'll get punished. I'll get punished-_

His hands rise, trembling ever so slightly as he fumbles with the elaborate fabric of his formal kimono. Tenn loosens the firmly-tied obi, tugging down layers and layers of silk. He tries to keep his composure, but can't help slowing every couple of seconds to cast Kujou nervous, uncertain looks.

But Kujou gives him no signal to stop. Tenn pulls until the robes have slid off his shoulders, exposing his upper body to the chilly air and the rest of the fabric laid around his waist in a soft, glimmering pool. Tenn's breaths are coming faster now, his face deathly pale as he looks pleadingly to Kujou once more.

Kujou looks at his young ward expectantly, his lips pulled up into a tiny smile when the boy obeys his single word of an instruction, stripping down until his upper half is exposed. He lets out a breath - when was the last time he'd seen Tenn so exposed and vulnerable like this? Fear is evident in his eyes and it is that very same fear that makes this all so _exciting_.

_Will Tenn look at me like that on our wedding night?_ The idea sends a thrill down his spine. _If I had known he would have such a look on his face, I would have done this sooner._

"Poor Tenn-kun looks so nervous," Ryo laughs, "Is this the first time he's doing this sort of thing?"

"He's surprisingly chaste for one with such a dirty mouth," Kujou answers, his eyes gleaming when Tenn shoots him yet another anxious look. "Of course, you'd be surprised at what he might know from all those books he's read." He glances at his pocket watch. "We have about 20 minutes, Tsukumo-san. What are your requests?"

Ryo blinks at him innocently. "My my, Kujou-san. Those are dangerous words. Can I ask for just about anything?"

Kujou smirks. "This is still a business transaction, Tsukumo-san," he reminds, "And I can only give you previews. There are still hard limits, of course." He says the last part with a dangerous edge in his tone, before he slips back into his genial smile. "Other than those...Tsukumo-san, the court is yours."

"What a generous man," Ryo praises, "Then...hm..." He gives Tenn a sweeping look, scanning him up and down. "Do you mind if I have a little hands-on experience, hm? While Tenn-kun narrates the rest of the preview. I'm sure there is more to it than after he stopped. I'd _love_ to know."

Kujou doesn't doubt that he does, and he did flip through the book while returning here with Ryo just to gauge the content. The next scenario is definitely...far more risque. The idea of Tenn being forced to do it...

"Of course," he says, "Tenn, you heard him."

For good measure, he silently mouths.

_Haruka-kun._

A shudder goes through Tenn. 

_No, Kujou-san, don't let him, please don't-_

The pleas are at the tip of his tongue, but Tenn doesn't dare say them even as he begins to shiver under Tsukumo's appraising gaze. For all of his anxiety at the idea of stripping down bare in front of this man, there is something he fears much, much more.

_Don't forget about the basement that awaits you._

The basement, where Haruka met his end.

"T-The older man's hand wanders across his chest," he hastens to read, his voice quivering ever so slightly. Tenn takes a deep breath before continuing, trying to regain his usual poise, but it's almost impossible when he keeps looking to Tsukumo nervously. "And his attention turns to the dusky pink buds on the boy's chest. They had stiffened into small peaks, standing up against his flushed skin as the older man took one between his fingers, twisting and pinching roughly until they grew swollen and red..."

Tsukumo is close. Too close. With his own upper body exposed, Tenn has grown ultra-sensitive to the acts described in the book, and he's starting to draw his arms over himself without even realizing it. The fact that he hasn't read this book before makes it even worse - he doesn't know exactly what's coming, and previous experience of these stories only told him that it's about to go down a terrible, forceful direction.

"Even through his terror, the boy cannot contain the sparks of pleasure coursing through him. His pure, untouched body is especially sensitive and he cannot help but moan, the lewd sound muffled past his fingers, clasped tightly over his mouth. Tears burned at the edge of his eyes..."

Tenn should mimic him now, but all that comes out is a pathetic whimper. His shoulders heave as he tries again, moaning shakily, but the sound comes out more scared than aroused. His eyes flit to Kujou, fearing disapproval, before he hurriedly continues to the next paragraph.

"But the older man is impatient. Without waiting any further, he suddenly jerks down the boy's pants and underwear in one swift movement, exposing all of him to his hungry gaze." Tenn's voice quivers, hunching in on himself as he subconsciously presses his own legs tighter together. "These calloused hands grip at his thighs, pushing them open..."

Kujou gestures towards Tenn, encouraging Ryo to approach him. "Go on then, Tsukumo-san." He smirks. "Perhaps you can give me a show as well."

He schools his expression to hide his glee when Ryo starts to walk towards the stage to where Tenn is before rounding to kneel behind him. He doesn't miss the way Tenn's trembling is worsening, seconds away from flinching completely.

When Ryo's hand snakes around to give just the barest of brushes against Tenn's nipple, just like the way Tenn is narrating it, the boy _does_ flinch and the expression he makes afterwards is just _delicious._ Kujou hums as he sits back and watches the proceedings.

_Perhaps next time, this will be a regular thing._

He doesn't like sharing what is rightfully his, but he supposes a little indulgence every now and then wouldn't hurt.

Meanwhile, Ryo props his head on Tenn's shoulder, inhaling the boy's vanilla scent. It smells really sweet and the boy's skin is really warm - nothing heart-racing, but exciting nevertheless. He looks at the book that Tenn is reading, taking delight in the way Tenn couldn't stop shaking near his proximity.

"Kujou-san didn't really tell me what his limits are, you know?" he whispers into Tenn's ear, licking the shell just as Tenn narrates the part in a quivering voice. His fingers are still fiddling with Tenn's nipples, and every so slightly, Tenn's voice hitches, breaking the flow of his reading. It does add to the authenticity of his reaction, of course - nothing like the carefully calculated moans Tenn gave him before.

"I wonder how far he'll let me go," he continues, smiling when Tenn flinches at his touch, "I heard you two are to be wed."

Tenn reaches the part where the boy leans his head back when the antagonist nuzzles his throat, and with a flitting glance at Kujou, Tenn obediently, albeit with so much trembling, tilts his head back. Ryo smiles before he teases the skin with his teeth, nipping slightly at the skin.

Although Tenn tries to keep his gaze fixed upon the book, it's impossible to concentrate when Tsukumo's hands are wandering all over his body. Tsukumo's timing perfectly matches that damned book, and Tenn gives a squeak when he feels teeth scraping lightly against the side of his throat.

His nipples are sensitive and sore, yet Tsukumo's hand continued to rub relentlessly. Tenn reaches out with a trembling hand to turn the page.

"Drinking in the sight before him, the older man wrapped his hand around the...the boy..."

"As long as I stay within the bounds of the previews, it should be alright, hm?" Ryo says.

Without giving Tenn a chance to react, he pulls the strip off that holds the robe together before forcing Tenn's legs apart, exposing him where he's the most vulnerable. The terrified gasp that greets him is a reward in itself.

"Let's give your future husband a show, Tenn-kun," he whispers, before his hand reaches down and grabs Tenn's cock. Locking eyes with Kujou, who is still watching him carefully, he brings his hand down to give Tenn's length a slow, deliberate _stroke_.

Tenn can't hide the way his body jerks this time, his head tilting back with a loud gasp as Tsukumo wrapped his hand around him. Tears spilling over, he bites down hard on his bottom lip to muffle the miserable sobs bubbling up in his throat. He's leaning back on Ryo a little now without meaning to, hands clenching hard at the discarded kimono robes around him and legs twitching with every deliberate squeeze of Tsukumo's hand around his cock.

Riku had touched him here before, but it's not like this. Never like this.

"T-The boy...let out a gasp..." The gasp that falls from Tenn's lips is completely real, and he bites down on his lip again so hard he tastes copper. "He sobs w-with humiliation and shame. Because despite b-being treated so...so roughly, being used as a t-toy...he can feel himself becoming hard, becoming aroused under the m-ministrations as if h-he's nothing but a...a d-dirty slut..."

The words are blurring in front of his eyes as more and more tears spill down his cheeks. Tenn is openly crying now, shoulders heaving with every restrained sob.

"The b-boy's legs were pulled apart even f-further, exposing h-his tight, puckered e-entrance, practically begging to be...t-to be v...violated..."

Another stroke to his cock has Tenn almost convulsing. This time, he locks his tears-filled eyes with Kujou, lips moving to form a silent plea.

_Please._

"Shh..." Ryo soothes, his hand pumping Tenn's cock with vigor. He enjoys the boy's reactions now - so different than the ones he faked for the sake of a performance. They're so much more _desperate_ now; Ryo's heart isn't racing, but it does...hm...it does make him smile a little.

Tenn is too cute.

He could feel Tenn's tensing hard now, and knows he is close. "Hey, Kujou-san?" he calls out, "How many minutes do I have left?"

"10 minutes," Kujou replies languidly.

"Kujou-san, I have an idea. It won't cross any boundaries, of course, but it's definitely something you might want to consider." Ryo grins slyly. "Would you allow me? I'll even read the book for you, since Tenn-kun is, ah, preoccupied at the moment."

He enunciates his words with another stroke, earning another cry from Tenn. The boy has stopped reading completely, opting to sob openly in his arms. He's beginning to struggle, twisting in his hold. "Nu-uh, Tenn-kun," Ryo cooes, trapping his hands behind his back, "I'm paying money for this. The least you can do is to give me a good demonstration."

He looks at Kujou again, tilting his head. "Well?"

_Kujou-san, please, don't let him-_ Tenn looks toward him desperately.

Much to his own amusement, Kujou barely takes a few seconds to consider. He leans forward, a hint of anticipation settling onto his features. "For a price, of course," he answers at last.

_Heh,_ Ryo thinks with amusement, _What a sick bastard. I almost feel sorry for Tenn-kun._

"You heard him, Tenn-kun," he says lowly into Tenn's ear, "Let's end this demonstration with a bang."

He parts Tenn's legs further, giving Kujou a full view of Tenn's now hard cock. It amuses him to no end that despite Tenn's real feelings, his body doesn't lie. "I'll make you feel good," he whispers, biting the shell of the boy's ear, _"Tenn."_

His hand leaves Tenn's cock to reach down lower, his fingers circling Tenn's entrance.

"P-Please don't," Tenn finally breaks, weeping, his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't want it. Please, Tsukumo-sama..."

"Hm..." Ryo pretends to think before smiling at Tenn. " _No._ "

He pushed his finger into Tenn's hole and starts pumping. "The boy cries and whimpers at the man's ministrations," Ryo reads as he fingers Tenn in earnest, already adding the second finger, "He couldn't help but to clench around the digit, desperate for more. Like a slut he is."

Tenn struggles and even kicks, his obedience to Kujou momentarily blinded by sheer panic as he fights to escape Tsukumo's hold, but his hands are trapped firmly behind his back. There's no way to escape.

His face isn't pale anymore - it's flushed red now from humiliation and shame, and he wrenches his head to one side so he doesn't have to look at how he's actually become _hard_ under Tsukumo's insistent touch.

It's nothing like his experience with Riku, who had taken the time to prepare him so gently. Tsukumo hadn't used oil and it _hurts_ , but Tsukumo's already thrusting his finger in and out, barely giving Tenn any time to adjust before adding a second one. Tenn throws his head back, most of his weight now resting against Tsukumo's chest as he writhes and cries out in ugly, heaving sobs.

_I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't-_

Ryo exhales on Tenn's sweat-slicked throat. "What are you doing, _Tenn_?" he asks innocently, "Demonstrate that for me. Cry for more. You wouldn't want to displease Kujou-san, do you?"

He crooks his fingers and brushes against a certain spot. "If you be good to me, I'll even let you come."

Tenn wails, his back arching as Tsukumo's fingers brush against the sensitive spot within him. He rolls his hips without meaning to, instinctively trying to rock back against the fingers in him before he abruptly realizes what he's doing and tries to flinch away.

But it's too late. There's heat coiling in his gut and he's fully hard, pre-cum dripping all over his own stomach. When Tsukumo reads that passage, he finds himself clenching, too.

If he could see himself now- if _Riku_ saw him now-

Wouldn't he look like a worthless slut, just as the story is describing?

" _No-_ stop, don’t-!"

"That’s not what I want to hear."

Unless he follows the script, this will just keep going, won’t it? Tenn gives another muffled sob.

"...M-More," he finally stutters, hoarse and barely above a whisper. "I...I want more."

He's not looking at Kujou anymore, now knowing his guardian won't help him - instead, he wrenches his head to one side to hide his face against Tsukumo. "I want y-you in me," Tenn continues with a sob. Having Tsukumo brush against that spot in him over and over is _maddening_. Even as he tells himself that he’s saying this just so it can be over with, he can't stop from pressing back against those fingers. "It...It's not enough. I want to be filled more."

He wants it. He hates it. There's too much. There's not enough.

A harder, more insistent thrust has Tenn almost screaming as he thrashes in Tsukumo's hold, the pressure being almost unbearable.

"Tsukumo-sama, _please-!_ "

"Good boy," Ryo praises, "Unfortunately, I can't give you what you want. Your future husband is watching, after all, and I still want my head. But..." He kisses Tenn's nape, inhaling his vanilla scent, now mingled with sweat and _fear_.

"I'll give you something close enough."

He adds a third finger - to simulate what it would have nearly been like if Ryo really did take Tenn right here and there - and pumps them in and out of Tenn's hole, enjoying the way Tenn seems to clench around him as he unconsciously chases his own pleasure. He brushes his prostate over and over again, closing his eyes as Tenn's cries and mewls increase in intensity.

When Tenn is nothing but a stuttering mess in his arms, Ryo leans forward to kiss Tenn's cheek before murmuring in his ear.

"You can come now."

Tenn lets out one final choked cry as he comes in stripes, messily over his own stomach. He shudders and shakes as he rides out his high and when he finally reaches the end of his orgasm, he slumps tiredly against Ryo's chest, his legs still spread out awkwardly, quivering every now and then.

Ryo idly swipes the clear-ish liquid that stains Tenn's stomach with his finger, inspecting it for a while with a barely disinterested gaze before putting the finger inside Tenn's mouth, smearing it all over Tenn's tongue.

"Thank you for the performance, Tenn-kun," he says pleasantly, "I'll think of you when I read the book again. Perhaps next time, if Kujou-san allows it....I'll really take you." He says the last part with a wink before rising up to his feet, dusting his clothes. He spares Tenn not even a second glance, who is slumped on the stage, naked and curled into himself.

"Kujou-san! I've decided to buy the book after all," he says cheerfully, "Name your price!"

It is just after Ryo leaves the room does Kujou finally approach Tenn. He takes in the state of him - curled up and shaking all over, his stomach still stained with his own cum.

He extends a hand and pats his head.

"You did well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, you need a live performance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempts for suicide.

Riku runs to the nearest tree that is far enough from the library that no one would notice him there before he collapses to his knees and  _ vomits _ .

What did he just watch? What did he just sit through? What did he just hear Tenn _say_?

Are all the readings like that? Is that why Tenn never allows him to watch it? Is that why....he always wants to clean himself after every session?

Tenn is not innocent. Far from it.

And Riku's a fool to have believed otherwise.

"I have to...go back..." he chokes out, struggling to get back to his feet, "Before...he notices I'm gone."

He doesn't realize he's running until he reaches Tenn's room, out of breath, his eyes burning with tears.

Kujou's touch is an empty comfort and he departs from the room soon after, leaving Tenn curled up on the stage by himself.

He's cried so much he thinks he must have run out of tears by now, but the more he tries to stop, the more the wretched sobs continue to bubble up in his throat. He stays like that for a while, curled up on his side and sobbing quietly.

Now that Kujou-san had allowed such a thing, will it happen again? If this is to be a regular occurrence...

He doesn't even dare think about it.

By the time Tenn finally stops crying to push himself up, there's goosebumps all over his skin and he's began to shiver from the cold. His stomach is still gross and sticky with his own release, but there's no towels in the reading room - desperate to feel some _semblance_ of cleanliness and normalcy, Tenn wipes himself off with the sash before settling to dress himself. It's a near-impossible task - the formal kimono is composed of so many layers that need to be tied where he cannot see by himself. The end result is a sloppy mess, with Tenn half-holding it together by hand so the fabric won't fall loose everywhere.

There's an ache in his hips as he moves to stand. Tenn winces, then begins to limp along in slow, halting steps. He needs to get back. Riku's waiting for him, so-

Oh god. _ Riku. _

How is he going to show himself like this? All the crying must've ruined his makeup, and Tenn can feel that his eyes are still swollen. There's no way he can handwave his appearance like this.

Perhaps, if he waits long enough, Riku will give up and go to sleep? But he doesn't want to sit here and wait for hours on end, either. And there's also the risk that Riku will come to see what's wrong, if he takes too long to show up.

...Maybe he will just have to try and send Riku away quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Tenn proceeds down the dark corridors in small, careful steps. It takes him a while to finally reach his own room, and he notes with dread that Riku's closet door is open with no one inside. The light is still on within his room as well, so Riku must be waiting.

But he can't let Riku see him like this. He  _ can't. _

After much deliberation, Tenn stands in front of his own doors and knocks tentatively. "Riku?" even to his own ears, his voice is weak and hoarse. "Riku, you...you needn't wait for me, and you can retire to bed now. I would like to spend the rest of the night alone."

It would sound strange for sure, but he can just refuse if Riku tries to press him for answers, right? He'll retreat down the hall after this, Riku will go to bed...and after that, Tenn will clean himself off. It's the only solution he can think of now.

The sound of Tenn's voice causes Riku to flinch, dropping the bottle of soap into the tub, now filled with warm water. It's the task of preparing the bath that's the only thing that keeps him distracted enough to not think of what he overheard that evening, but hearing Tenn's voice brings all the memories back again.

Tenn sounds tired and weak, and this time, Riku knows exactly why. He can't pretend he doesn't - he's a decent liar, but after knowing what happened to Tenn, it's a reality he can't quite swallow. Not quite. Not yet.

He takes a deep breath. He can let Tenn clean himself up while he goes to bed, and perhaps when he wakes up, he'll miraculously forget what he witnessed.

It's such an easy alternative. It's an alternative he doesn't doubt even Tenn would have preferred.

But,

It's not an alternative he will take.

"Don't be silly, Tenn-sama," he says as calmly as possible, opening the door to reveal Tenn standing outside his room. The door swings open so suddenly that Tenn doesn't even have a chance to retreat - he flinches as the light of the lamp washes over him, taking a few hasty steps back as he raises his arms protectively over himself. 

The light from the room reveals the state Tenn is in, and Riku tries not to wince at the messy kimono and the obvious swell around Tenn's eyes. His own eyes drift downwards to Tenn's throat.

There is a bite mark there - a dark purple color, a sharp contrast against his pale skin.

"You must be tired from the reading," he says, reaching out but not touching him, "I've prepared you a bath, Tenn-sama. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Perhaps Tenn is too much in shock at the turn of events that he doesn't quite protest. It's already too late to run, and Tenn is too exhausted for it anyways - he follows Riku to the bathroom in a daze, stripping down once inside and curling into a tiny ball in the bathtub. He'd have preferred to be left alone from here, but Riku comes back only a few moments later, picking up the sponge as he always did.

Riku swallows, exhaling in a shudder. "I...I'll get to work now, Tenn-sama."

He grabs the sponge, already soaked with soap, and brings it towards Tenn's shoulder. He reaches out and -

And -

_ W-why - what's happening? _

_ Why is my own hand shaking? Stop! Tenn can't notice or else - _

He drops the sponge, watching it splash into the water, before he stumbles back, his knees suddenly too weak to support him.

He can't do it. He can't bring himself to touch Tenn.

"I-I...I-!" Riku stammers, "I'm sorry, Tenn-sama; I don't know what came over me, I -,"

He grabs for the sponge again but each time he tries to even lather the soap onto Tenn's skin, he imagines Tsukumo Ryo's hands roaming around the skin, touching Tenn in his most vulnerable places, while Tenn moans -

Riku collapses onto the floor, trembling everywhere. Tears leak from his eyes as, to his own horror, he begins to sob.

"Tenn-sama...Tenn-sama...." he wails, "I'm sorry. I-I...I saw you. During the reading session."

For a moment, Tenn simply stares at Riku as he sinks to the floor and begins to cry. Even though the water is warm, he feels like his body has gone ice-cold. This is worse than he ever could've imagined. Not only did Riku see him like this, he also...

"H...How...?" Tenn finally croaks out. His own shoulders had begun to tremble again. "That room had no windows. T-There was...no one else..."

But how carefully had he been watching his own surroundings, really? After Kujou-san made him strip, he'd been unable to concentrate on anything other than the book and Tsukumo's increasingly intimate presence.

Riku saw.

He saw him read those filthy books and strip down bare, spreading his legs like a dirty whore for Tsukumo to touch.

A strangled sound escapes his lips as Tenn hunches in on himself once more, wrapping his arms around his knees and hiding his face behind it. "I-I'm sorry," he chokes out. "I...I u-understand, i-if..."

A violent shiver wracks his body, and it takes him several tries to get the next word out - Tenn's breaths had gone fast and shallow, on the verge of hyperventilating. "I understand," he forces the rest out in one go. "I-If you don't want anything more to do with me."

After all the humiliation he had to endure by Tsukumo's hands, having _Riku_ see it all...it's too much. He can't do this.

"Please," Tenn's voice cracks, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. "Please leave."

"Tenn-sama," Riku continues to cry, looking at Tenn desperately, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I should have listened to you but I--! You just seemed so troubled and I wanted to find out why and I-" He's beginning to babble now, and now with Tenn is already beginning to hyperventilate, it's clear that none of them are prepared to handle this.

And then when Tenn asks him to leave, Riku just  _ cracks _ .

"No, no, no." Riku shakes his head vehemently, scrambling towards him only to stop when Tenn visibly flinches. He grips the edge of the bathtub, shaking his head again. "Please don't make me leave, Tenn-sama. I wasn't there for you before and I -," He heaves a dry sob at the memories of this evening floating into his brain. "I couldn't do anything when I - when you --"

"I ran away, Tenn-sama. I was a coward," he sobs, "Please don't make me leave you again. Please.  _ Please _ . I'll help you this time, Tenn-sama. I -I...."

He doesn't know why  _ that  _ person's name comes to mind, but in his current state of panic and his desperation to get Tenn to please just  _ look _ at him, he blurts out the next thing on his mind.

"If you marry baron Yaotome, you'll finally be free of this place! I'll help you, Tenn-sama. You'll marry the baron and you won't have to endure all that anymore -,"

He feels a sudden sting, and is distantly aware of how his head is now turned to the side. The pain startles him and cuts off his sentence and when he lifts his hand to touch his cheek, he could feel the warmth of his skin.

And hear another sob that is not his own.

Tenn is  _ glaring _ at him through his tears, his hand raised in the air.

He had slapped him.

Hearing Gaku's name hurts, more than anything else.

It's the last blow to his already frayed nerves and Tenn's lashing out before he can stop himself, furious tears spilling down his cheeks. "I see now that I'm nothing to you." And maybe he's shallow and self-absorbed for still clinging onto the memories of Riku's affection, but it  _ hurts  _ to see Riku still pushing for that awful plan at a time like this. "All you want is for me to marry that man! You actually couldn't care less about me, could you?!"

Gaku was right, after all. Even if Riku knew it would lead to him being deceived and locked away, he was still going to go through with it - these things didn't matter to him. And Tenn was a softhearted fool for throwing his chance away.

"Get out!" Tenn's voice tilts shrilly, rising on the edge of a hysterical scream. "Get out, get out, _ get out! _ I don't want to see you anymore!"

If Riku can still only think of marrying him off for money at a time like this, to look him in the eye and say it's in the name of  _ helping _ Tenn when he'd only ever intended to transfer him from one cage to another-

Had anything they shared been real? Was Riku just acting after all?

How could he have been so stupid?

"If you don't leave, then I'll get the maids to escort you from the estate right now and you can go work somewhere else! So  _ get out of my sight! _ "

  
  


At first, all Riku could do was stare numbly at Tenn, too shocked for words.

_ You're wrong, _ he wants to say,  _ Tenn, I care about you and I don't want to hurt you. You're wrong. You're wrong. You're- _

So why is it now his voice fails him when all it did before was leading him to say the wrong things at the wrong time?

Riku instead makes a strangled sound at the back of his throat, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. Tenn's cold look of anger doesn't subside nor soften, and Riku realizes miserably that Tenn probably thinks all of his tears are just for show.

Riku deserves that, to be honest.

Without saying a word, Riku spins on his heels and runs out of the room, sliding open the door to his closet room and pulling out everything his hands could touch before stuffing them carelessly into his bag. He turns around, his bag on his shoulder before he walks quickly through the hallways and towards the main door.

He needs to leave. He has to. It's too much. Staying here hurts too much-

But just before he could even reach out for the door, he stops, his vision already blurry with tears. Another strangled sob rises up from his throat and he sinks to his knees, covering his mouth to stifle the sounds.

What is he doing? He can't just  _ leave _ Tenn here. But the pure hatred Tenn showed him is enough to make him stagger and pause, and soon, all Riku could do is to sink onto the floor and cry once more.

_ Tenn. Tenn. Tenn.... _

Tenn holds on long enough to hear the door slam before completely breaking down in tears.

Wiping roughly at his eyes, he grabs the abandoned sponge and begins to scrub harshly at his own arm. Water and bubbles spill past the edge of the tub every time he moves, and Tenn ignores all that and continues to drag the sponge across his skin. Then, he turns to his other arm, his chest, the inside of his thigh...

He doesn't know how long it takes, but the water is cold by the time Tenn finally stops. His skin had been rubbed red and raw and he's starting to shiver, but it's still not enough, he can still feel-

_ Demonstrate it for me, Tenn-kun. _

With a choked sob, Tenn drops the sponge from numb fingers.

What's the point? This will just happen again. Not only will he have to give himself to Kujou for his wedding night, it's likely that Kujou will also keep whoring him out to his associates. He might even let one of them fuck him next time.

He'll never get away from here.

_ Why am I even alive? _

Tenn's fingers and toes are numb as he steps out of the bath, and he dries himself in stiff, robotic motions before pulling on his sleeping robe. But there's no point in going to bed tonight. Even if he can fall asleep, what will he do tomorrow? What will he do next time Kujou decides to hold a live demonstration? Not to mention that Riku...with this, Riku had seen all the worst parts of him. It turns out that he hadn't cared after all, but even if he had, surely he would be disgusted by now.

And if that's the future which awaits him, then Tenn would rather-

He's digging through his pillow case before he can think twice about it, pulling out a small bronze key and dragging a chair over to reach the top cabinet. Throwing the box to the ground, Tenn pulls out the thick, knotted rope inside and spins on his heels, heading right for the door without even bothering to put on his shoes.

Outside, the door to Riku's closet is open and there's no one inside. Most of his possessions are gone, too.

So Riku had already left.

Another pang of pain strikes Tenn's heart, but he forces himself to keep walking and pushes open the door to the courtyard. It doesn't matter.  _ Nothing _ matters anymore.

The sakura tree is blooming, and beautiful pink petals scatter into Tenn's hair under the bright moonlight. Gritting his teeth as the rough bark digs into his palms and feet, Tenn pulls himself up the tree and onto a sturdy branch while dragging the rope with him. Up here, the height is dizzying, and his hands tremble as he ties one end of the rope around the branch.

The other end of the rope had already been fashioned into a noose, and Tenn lowers it around his own neck.

_ I owe Gaku an apology,  _ he thinks morosely. _ I've caused him a lot of trouble and sent him on a wild goose chase, all for nothing. _

But Riku should be able explain what happened. And if he's smart, he'll remember to sneak back to Tenn's room and take his valuables before leaving the estate.

So it's fine like this.

Gripping the branch tightly with both hands, Tenn swings himself over the side. The momentum is more than he expects, and his stomach lurches as Tenn finds his hands slipping - it takes him a moment to secure his grip again, panting slightly and looking down as his feet dangle high above the ground. There's no pressure yet as long as he holds on with his hands, but the noose already feels tight around his neck.

_ I'm scared. I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared… _

But he can't go back now. No one will come save him, and Kujou will be his only company so long as he stays in this place.

_ I've always intended to kill myself before our wedding night, anyways. _

Tenn closes his eyes, and lets go.

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

There's a terrifying moment where he falls, feeling the strangling pressure around his neck - and then it's _gone_ as something grips his legs from below, swaying unsteadily as they push him back up. Tenn's eyes fly open again and he looks down to find Riku, panting heavily as he struggles to hold him in place.

"...What are you doing?"

He can't even muster the will to feel happy to see Riku again. Had he seen him and realized that he wouldn't get his reward if Tenn died before he could be wed?

"Let go. Won't you at least allow me the freedom to end it on my own terms?"

Too focused on getting to him in time, Riku hadn’t even the chance to scream out his name - just dives forward just as Tenn lets go of the branch, nearly falling to the ground when his arms close around Tenn's legs. Even now, his heart feels like it’s trying to beat out of his chest.

_"Tenn-sama!"_ Riku wails out, too terrified to care how he looks right now. More tears stream down his cheeks and he makes ugly sobbing sounds as he continues to hold onto Tenn's legs tightly. "I was wrong, I was wrong! I'm sorry!"

He shakes his head while he continues to cry and babble. "I was wrong!" he cries out again, looking at Tenn with desperate eyes, "You can hate me, you can throw me out, you can even stop speaking to me forever and ever so please... _please_..."

He lets out a gut-wrenching sob, his entire body trembling as he desperately holds onto Tenn. His tears wets the bottom half of Tenn's yukata now and he probably looks disgusting with his swollen eyes and wind-swept hair, but he doesn't care.

"Please don't die, Tenn-sama! Please don't go....please don't...."

He manages to give a shuddering exhale before he continues, forcing himself to speak out in proper sentences. To speak out his true feelings this time. Loud and clear.

"I don't want you to marry baron Yaotome," he sobs out, "I pushed for the marriage but honestly, I don't want you to marry him! But I also don't want you to die, Tenn-sama."

Riku hiccups, wiping his tears away but fresh ones quickly replace it.

"Please don't go," he whimpers one last time, " _Tenn_ , I really really like you, so _please_....please don't leave me."

The way Riku is crying, these anguished pleas...

...They can't be fake, can it?

Despite his previous anger, Tenn finds himself softening quickly at the sight of Riku's desperate, tear-stained face. _I really like you_ , Riku had said. These are the words Tenn had always wanted to hear - a _confession_ , proof that this wasn't just all in his head and that Riku had feelings for him, too.

...But at the same time, what did that matter _now_?

"If you don't want me to marry him, what would you like me to do?"

He can't leave anymore. Without a scapegoat to hold his identity in the asylum, Kujou-san will quickly hunt him down. And if that happened-

_Don't forget what awaits you in the basement._

A shudder runs through Tenn's body, that old, familiar fear striking harder than anything else. "I can't leave," he whispers. "Kujou-san will find and punish me. And I can't stay, because that would mean becoming his bride."

Then, isn't his only option-?

Tenn kicks his legs, letting out a thin, wheezing sound as Riku stumbles off-balance and causes the noose to tighten around his neck. However, the feeling is brief and Riku quickly props him up again, ever determined at the _one_ time Tenn would like for him to give up.

"You saw what they did to me. Disgusting, isn't it?" Tenn lets out a bitter laugh. "I'm sorry I'm not the pure maiden I pretended to be. But Kujou-san will do it again. And again. As soon as he has the chance to take me on our wedding night, I've no doubt that he'll whore me out to all his friends - and if that's the way it is, I'd rather die right now. So let go, Riku!"

He kicks again, harder this time.

"I won't give Kujou-san the satisfaction of being his living bride, so _let me go!"_

"No!" Riku screams, tightening his hold on Tenn, even as Tenn continues to kick him away, "I won't, Tenn. I won't!"

The honorific is momentarily forgotten as desperation grabs hold of him. "I won't let you die, Tenn. I know this is selfish of me, but I want you to live." He heaves another sob. "You don't deserve this... You deserve to be happy...I - I-!"

Hearing Tenn's self-decrepitating laugh makes him look at again with his tear-filled eyes, vehemently shaking his head. "I don't care about that!" he shouts, "What they did to you is disgusting, but that doesn't mean _you're_ disgusting... I-I would never consider you like that. I -I..." He struggles to catch his breath. "I'm one and the same, Tenn. I've done unsavory stuff with men and women for the sake of money. If anyone here is dirty and worthless, it's me! So -!"

He doesn't know what else to say. He's so desperate to get Tenn to change his mind, but he's at loss for words. But he can't let go. He _won't l_ et go. He'd spent these past couple of weeks convincing himself that it's better to let Tenn go to someone else for the sake of himself -

But after knowing just how much Tenn _suffered_ in his own home, and what kind of fate that awaits him if he stays-

His feelings for Tenn aside, he doesn't want to see this boy cry ever again. He doesn't want him to be in pain anymore. Yet, why can't he express it? Words always fail him when it comes to Kujou Tenn.

Right when he needs them the most.

"I talked to the baron," he whispers, "He's trying to find alternatives. Tenn, I..." He squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm a selfish and terrible person. I trick people for money. I sell my body for the sake of gold. I came here to trick _you_. I - I....I came here knowing that if you marry the baron, you'll be thrown into the asylum! But now I...."

He opens his eyes, staring at Tenn in anguish. "I'm a terrible person, so you can hate me all you want. You can push me away and trample all over my feelings."

He grips Tenn tightly, putting everything he has in his next words.

"So please, please stay alive! You can't die like this, not when you haven't even lived. _Please_ , please...please..." He feels another kick - Tenn's last attempt to push him away -, causing him to hold on tighter and stand his ground.

_"I'll get you out of here so please don't do this,"_ he wails, "Tenn...Tenn..." He starts sobbing again, unsure of what to say anymore.

For a moment, Tenn is silent.

"...You've talked to Gaku, too?"

So _both_ of them had gone to Gaku to beg for alternatives. Taking in the situation, Tenn can't help but let out a brief laugh. It should have been such a simple plan, but both he and Riku had fucked it up in the end. Gaku must be exasperated beyond belief at them right now.

His last traces of anger at Riku fades away, and Tenn's eyes are much softer when he looks down at him again. "You're a good person, Riku. Gaku told me already...about why you needed the money. I understood that it was for a good cause. And you may think you like me now, but..."

Briefly, Tenn hesitates. This is the last of his secrets, as well as the only one that had been fully in _his_ control and the most despicable of them all. But at this point, Riku has a right to know.

At the end of the day, Tenn is the most selfish person here, after all.

"...Haven't you figured it out yet? I know about the asylum, too. I knew from the start why you would be sent here, because it was _my_ plan in the first place."

Tenn pauses long enough for Riku to digest the statement, then looks away again so he wouldn't have to see the betrayed expression that Riku is sure to make.

"Gaku would never have been callous enough to come up with this sort of thing. I first met him a couple months ago, actually - he said he felt sorry for me, and offered to take me away. What a generous man, right?"

As generous as he was stupid, in any case. To Gaku, the plan would have been a do-gooder's errand, with all risk and little reward.

"I wanted to escape, of course, but I knew Kujou-san would surely catch me if I tried. I needed a scapegoat. Someone to take my identity in a closed-off, isolated place that Kujou-san would never bother to double check for himself. A place that would write me off as being mentally unfit to take over my inheritance, so Kujou-san can grab it without trouble and never have a reason to pursue me again."

Back then, the fate of his poor substitute hadn't mattered to him. If only things had stayed that way.

"Do you understand why you were brought here now? You were supposed to be my scapegoat. _You_ were going to be sent to the asylum." Tenn takes a deep breath, and turns back to look Riku in the eye, lips curled into a bitter, sardonic smile. "So? Still feel like holding me up?"

Tenn's words shake him to the core.

So the one being tricked....had been him all along? No wonder Gaku had gotten angry when Riku tried to sabotage it - the one he's really concerned about isn't even himself, ironically; it's the boy he's trying to save.

A boy he's trying to save at the cost of Riku.

Riku stiffens where he is but he doesn't let go of Tenn. There is a haze of red covering his vision - his previous desperation slowly being replaced with anger. Gaku, that no good baron -!

"That bastard!" he screams, his hands momentarily letting go of Tenn, "That fucker! He - o-oh, Tenn! I'm sorry!" he cries when he hears Tenn choking for breath, his hands clawing at the rope. He hurriedly grabs hold of Tenn's legs again and sighs in relief when Tenn coughs, inhaling deep breaths.

The situation....seems a little funny now. Perhaps it's the overwhelming relief that everything is now out in the open. That Riku could finally _breathe_.

"In the meantime, please let me help you down," Riku says looking at Tenn, giving him a small, shaky tentative smile, "W-we can solve this together. Okay...?"

Tenn doesn't fight him this time as Riku props his legs onto his shoulders, allowing Tenn to grab hold of the branch once more and hoists himself back to safety. He holds out his arms, catching Tenn when he climbs back down the tree. He breathes out a greater sigh of relief when Tenn finally unhooks the noose from around his neck before setting it onto the ground.

Riku should dispose of it as soon as he gets the chance.

"Let's go back to the house," Riku says softly, "Kujou-sama will be returning to his trip tomorrow morning so we still have time." He grabs Tenn's hands, brushing his knuckles as he looks at him. "I won't leave you. I promise...." He hesitates for a second. "Tenn."

He gives him a shy look. "I can...Can I call you that now?"

When Riku drops him, Tenn isn't entirely surprised. Even if everything else he'd done is forgivable, this was not. It's what he deserved.

But he is surprised to find himself pushed back up a few moments later as Riku grabs hold of him again. He doesn't look angry - somehow, Riku is even able to smile as he props Tenn's legs up and instructs him to climb onto the branch and back down the tree trunk. Numbly, Tenn does as he's told, and drops the noose from his neck once he's on solid ground again.

Looking down at their linked hands, Tenn swallows dryly.

"Riku, you..." his voice is very soft. "You're not angry at me? Even though I told you all that?"

The plan is all his fault, after all. He had been so close to locking Riku up in that awful place, all just so he can escape and be free...and yet, Riku is still with him, holding his hand and promising that he won't leave.

_I don't deserve him at all._

Abruptly, Tenn lets go of Riku's hand and throws both arms around him instead, clinging on desperately. "I'm sorry," he chokes out. Hot, salty tears burn at the corner of his eyes, trailing down and soaking the shoulder of Riku's clothes. "I'm sorry I made that awful plan and lied to you and made you cry and- a-and-"

And yet, Riku had chosen to stay.

Sucking in a breath, Tenn finds himself laughing through his tears. No matter what the future may hold...for tonight, _this_ makes him happy. "No more _Tenn-sama_ ," he agrees, pulling back to smile shakily at Riku as they begin to walk back to the manor. "Please just call me _Tenn_ from now on, and I could want for nothing more."

Once they're safely back in Tenn's room,with Riku hastily grabbing his bag abandoned in the hallway on the way back before dumping it into his closet room - much to Tenn's amusement -, Riku sits Tenn down onto the mattress.

"Your hands and feet are scratched. Even if they don't hurt, let me clean them," he murmurs. He hurries into the bathroom, filling a small bowl with water and taking a washcloth with him before he quickly returns to Tenn's side.

He kneels in front of Tenn, taking his hands and starts his task. There are no real injuries, thankfully, but Riku carefully makes sure there are no splinters or dirt smearing Tenn's skin. Done with the hands, he bends down and starts working on Tenn's feet, with the boy quietly sitting on the bed all the while.

"This reminds me of something," Riku says with a smile, "Of that time when you lent me your shoes. I was..." He lets out a breathless laugh. "I was embarrassed. You were much too close."

Aside from small scratches from the grass, Tenn's feet are fine as well. Before long, Riku stands up to replace the water. Tenn remains obediently seated on the bed, his eyes never leaving Riku.

It all feels surreal. _Tonight_ had been surreal.

"Let me wash your face before you rest, alright?" Riku wrings the excess water from the cloth before extending his hand towards Tenn's cheek, pressing the cool cloth against his skin. He smiles when he hears a pleased sound from the other boy.

Though the smile deflates when he spots it.

The bite mark on Tenn's throat.

Gaku had left one before on his first day here, though that one had faded away quickly and was nothing but a slight suck on the skin. It displeased him still, but it's nothing compared to the vicious purplish bruise marking Tenn's throat now.

It reminded him of what _else_ happened tonight, and the reality of it is enough to make him stagger.

A question breaks him out from his reverie. Tenn must have noticed that he'd gone quiet. Riku bites his bottom lip, contemplating.

He doesn't want to lie anymore.

"Did this hurt?" he asks quietly, his finger ghosting over the spot.

"It...It doesn't anymore..."

Carelessly dumping cloth into the bowl, Riku nuzzles the spot with his lips, kissing it as if to erase the mark Tsukumo Ryo gave Tenn. Tenn's breath hitches. His lips are gentle against Tenn's skin.

So soft...so warm.

_This_ is the kind of intimacy Tenn had wanted.

_"Tenn...."_ he says hoarsely, "Remembering what happened to you tonight makes me want to erase all the marks he gave you. I-"

He looks at Tenn, searching his face. "But I won't do anything you don't want. Tenn...I...." He sucks in a breath.

"May I hold you tonight?"

Shifting back on the bed, Tenn grabs Riku's wrist and tugs him along, wrapping his free arm around Riku's shoulder to draw him closer. "Yes," he breaths. "Stay with me tonight, Riku. I don't want to be alone."

Arching up, Tenn closes the distance between them until their lips are only a hair's breadth from touching.

"Get rid of these marks. Cover them with your own. Just...help me forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(owo)/


End file.
